The Rise of Kuro The God of Darkness and Chaos
by Goddragon99
Summary: Sonic AU. Its been ten years since the defeat of Dr. Eggman and his empire, the world was at peace. Until a thief who accidentally release a forgotten all-powerful god from his imprisonment and now he will enslaved our heroes and rule the world! Rated M for language, violence, smut, lemon, and maybe futanari. You has been warned! On hold for 3 month or so!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**This story takes place a completely different sonic universe! A universe that take place 10 years after Dr. Eggman and some of villians is defeated and they are in prison! Also all Sonic characters are over 18 years old. Remember this story has a lot sexual content, you been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Underground Cave**

A bat mobian known as Rouge the bat is searching for some treasure by following a map that she found at a ancient ruins, but she been looking around for many hours and find nothing at all!

Rouge: *Sigh* I have been searching about for treasure for hours, but I find no jewel or treasure at all, I'm starting to think that this map is a fake!

Rouge was angry believe that the map she found was a fake that she did a powerful kick against the wall, but her kick creating a creak on the wall, then the stone wall broke apart revealing a large metal doors with red glowing marking.

Rouge: Oh, a secret hidden room!

She approach the doors and push opens the metal doors, revealing a angel statue have a big shiny ruby in it chest in the room.

Rouge: What a big beautiful gem!

Rouge flew towards the statue grabbing the gem out of it, she look around for any trap, but nothing happen at all and she walking out of the cave. But Rouge don't know that after she left, the statue starting to break into pieces, black smoke coming out from the statue, and the smoke turn into the evil god!

?: Hahahaha! I am finally free!

**Location: Rouge's House**

Rouge went back to her home staring at her new shiny gem.

Rouge: This ruby I found is the most beautiful jewel I ever seen! I wonder how much it cost?

**Knock! Knock!**

Rouge hear someone knocking at her front door.

Rouge: Hmm! I'm wonder who is that be at my door, maybe its Shadow or Omega. Or Knuckles thinking I stole the master emerald again! *Giggle*

Rouge hide the ruby in between her breasts and walking toward her door!

Rouge: Who is it? *Open her door* Wait who are yo-

Suddenly, Rouge got hit by dark blue beam before she finishing her sentence, she was knocked across the room, and slammed into the wall. The gem flew up from her tits and the stranger catch it in his hand.

Rouge: *Moan* Ow, that hurt! *Rubbing her head*

Rouge look up at the door and she saw that the person is mobian fox, he is mostly dark red fur with yellow fur around muzzle, front torso, and the tip of his tails and bright crimson eyes. He wearing jet black armor with blue gem in the center, black pants, and he wore black sandals with golden straps.

Rouge: Who are you and why are you here?! Wait where is my gem?

She looking around searching her gem.

Kuro: Hello, my name is Kuro the god of darkness and chaos. Also I'm here to destroy this!

Kuro show her the gem holding in his hand and Rouge look directly at him!

Rouge: What!? Why?

Kuro: It's because this gem is not a ruby, but a god sealing magic crystal!

Rouge: (Shocked) Wait, What?!

Kuro: About 8000 years ago, I was all-powerful god known as the god of darkness and chaos, but I was not evil at first until many people start to treat me like a evil demon, so decide to rule world with my demon army and no one can't stop me. Until Celestia the goddess of light and order and her chosen hero defeated me and my army, steal most of my power, and seal me all away into a statue with this gem that stopping from escaping. I thought going be seal away forever with no hope of escaping from my imprisonment. Until you free me by remove the gem from the statue! *Grin*

Rouge: What?!

Kuro uses his godlike strength to crushed the gem into dust as Kuro has his sight on Rouge.

Rouge: Hey! Why did you do that? I was going sell that!

Kuro: Trust me it's no use for you anyway! Now, the crystal is gone, I can have my revenge and rule this world once more, and Rouge, I will reward you for freeing me!

Rouge: Huh?! Really?! What is my reward?

Kuro: Become my first slave!

He give evil grin at Rouge.

Rouge: What! Fuck you, no fucking way I becoming your slave! *giving him the bird*

She raise up her right hand give him the bird.

Kuro: It's not like you have a choice anyway and you can't stop me, I will use you to help me to rule the world again!

Rouge: Unless I stop you before that happen!

Rouge fly towards him at full speed, she tries to kick him, but Kuro dodge her kick, he grab her leg slammed Rouge on ground, she tries to get up, but Rouge was punched in the gut and blasted by his dark energy blast and knock her against the wall with loud crash! Rouge tries to get on her feet again!

Rouge: Ahnn!

But she fall back down as Kuro waving his finger

Kuro: Ha ha ha! A slave can never hurt their master, you need be to punish! I may be weakened for being imprison for long time, but I'm still stronger than you!

Kuro snap his fingers that summon four black tentacles. Two of the tentacles sprang forward and wrapped themselves around Rouge's arms and legs. She tries to struggle, but the tentacles was too strong to break free!

Rouge: (Angry) Let me go, you bastard!

Kuro: Quiet, slave! *Finger snap*

One of the four tentacles wrapped around her mouth to keep her quiet.

Kuro: I place a powerful barrier about your house, nobody is coming to rescue you. Now then, it punishment time!

He snap his fingers, Rouge's skinsuit was tears into pieces on the ground, only leaving Rouge completely naked except for her gloves and boots. She seeing Ken walking to her, ready to fuck her, he grabs Rouge's breasts!

Kuro: I love women with big breasts!

His hand was playing with her breasts, tightly squeezing her nipples and digging into the soft flesh of her breast. Kuro was sucking on Rouge's breasts as Rouge started to moans. He was keep on sucking, licking, biting on her nipples for almost 3 minutes until he stop!

Kuro: Okay, Let get the main event started!

The tentacles force her to get on her knees, he snap his fingers making his clothes disapper and showing his 12-inch long cock full erect in front of her face. He slid his cock between her breasts, jerking violently his hip up and down. He been fucking Rouge's breasts for almost 5 minutes!

Kuro: Your breasts are so super soft *Moans* But I'm going to cumming!

He shot ropes of jizz in her face and breasts. He moved his cock away from her breasts and still fully erect ready to go a another round! The tentacles that warping around her mouth moved away from her face, she gasp for air before she has a chance to say a word, Kuro waste no time to shoved his cock down to her mouth! She try to bite it, but his cock too thick and too hard to work, and one of remaining tentacle slap on her ass make loud smack sound!

Rouge: *Moaning in pain*

Kuro: *Giggle* Nice try, I'm too strong for that to happen but I need punish you some more for that!

He start jerk hip faster and harder than before, he put hands on her head and deepthorat her. The last tentacle was push itself up to her ass, it rapid pushing back and forth. She tries tighten her ass cheeks tries to stop from move, but it only causing the thick tentacle to push even harder than before. After 10 minutes of pounding Rouge's throat Kuro could feel himself approaching his second climax.

Kuro: I hope you are ready to enjoy taste of my godly load!

He hold her head tightly as he released her load down Rouge's throat. At the same time, the tentacle cum inside her ass and a taste of Kuro's cum sent Rouge over the edge and she came as well squirting on the floor. Kuro kept his cock hilted in Rouge's throat for a few moments not wanting to remove it from the warm and moist cock holder it was in. The tentacle in her ass pull out with great force cause her moan loudly while the cum from her anal start io spilled on the floor!

He pull out his cock, tentacle went back to covering her mouth again tries force her to swallow his cum. She have no choice but to swallow his cum. Rouge is swallowing down his delicious leftover cum in her mouth into her stomach, Kuro had already decided to do to her next. Kuro snap fingers making all tentacles disappear, freeing her arms and legs.

Kuro: Are ready for next part?

Rouge: Screw you! You will not get a way with this!

Kuro: Oh really? I forget to tell you that my cum can corrupt anyone mind!

Rouge: W..what!?

Kuro: That right, you are slowly losing you mind. If I cum inside anyone my darkness will spread within them into their brain and slowly, but permanently, turn them into obedient slaves with their bodies and minds unable and un-wanting to resist me. Hahaha!

Rouge: *Shock* No! My friends will notices if something wrong with me!

Kuro: Hah! My darkness will not only corrupted your mind, but it will also keep your pesonally the same as well as your behavior, so nobody will not notice is something wrong with you!

Kuro picked up Rouge and slammed her front against her table. Kuro was standing behind Rouge with his massive cock rubbing against Rouge's wet pussy. Rouge was not completely gone yet and was about to use her wings through the door and call for help, but her thought was utterly crushed as she felt drool hit the back of her head and felt thing on her wings. Rouge turned her head up to see a black lizard demon standing in front of her and she turned her head around see a black ring on her wings closing them together. Rouge could only assume Kuro had summoned it like he did the tentacles and the black demon might be one that put the ring on her wings. The demon smile while he giving Rouge a great view of its 10-inch cock.

Kuro: Doesn't it look delicious to taste, Rouge?!

The demon's cock was brought right in front of Rouge's face and just from the smell Rouge knew it, she had realize the logical science behind what was about to happen. The amazing smell of the cock in front of her, and Kuro amazing cock getting stuffed in her pussy, Rouge knew she was going get mind broken and slowly becoming Kuro's sex slave. It didn't matter which as when she willingness opened her mouth and accept her fate, it was immediately stuffed with the demon's cock. And Kuro's cock pound her pussy with great force! Every pleasurable sense through Rouge's body was going off and she was powerless to stop the forces simply using her body as a toy for pleasure, it was point that her mind is now gone forever and replace by a obedient sex slave of former self.

Kuro: Damn Rouge, your pussy feels even better than I imagine it would and it's good to see you slobbering on that cock in your mouth, it means your accepting your new role as my slave and don't worry when we're done I promise to have your body fucked once a day at least!

Hearing Kuro promising her something so wonderful sent Rouge over the edge yet again, not that anyone slowed down. After 5 hours of ruthless fucking, Rouge came over 50 times thanks to the fact that every time she came should be even more sensitive than before and none of her holes received any mercy, not that she wanted any. Rouge had already accepted this as her new life and couldn't wait to see what else Kuro had in store for her. His demon using Rouge's mouth had cum in her mouth and down her throat over 19 times so far thanks to Rouge's tongue willingly licking it all over.

Kuro: Don't worry, I control your body it is no way you can be impregnation by me or anyone without my permission.

Rouge smile after hearing that knowing she can premise her master some more. He snap fingers the demon disapper like the tentacles before and he stood front of her. He use his powers make all the cum that covering her body to disappear too!

Kuro: You does good satisfied me, for that I will granted you some my power of my darkness to you my loyal slave!

She got on one knee and bowing down to him.

Rouge: I will be greatful by accepting your gift, my master!

Kuro rise his hand that covering by dark energy fire on to Rouge, covering her with dark aura about her body and she starting transform her into her dark form. Rouge now has dark crimson eyes, darker tan skin and gray fur. She has bigger wings, her breasts has grew larger than before, she has goat like horns on her head and her tail is now long pointy tail. Rouge wearing a purple outfit with a cleavage window, tall black gloves with purple cuffs, black open-toed high heels with purple straps and she wears dark blue eyeshadow, as well as purple lipstick.

Rouge: Thank you, Master!

Rouge reverted back to her original form and waiting her master's next order to do!

Kuro: Your welcome! Now, then who will be next victim!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**Reminder: This chapter has sex scene and tentacles! You been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Horny Cat**

**Location: Rouge's House**

After Kuro was released, he has enslaved Rouge the bat, and he is keeping low profile for a few days. He read Rouge's memory and know about Sonic, her friends, Dr. Eggman, the chaos emeralds and the master emerald! He will a plan to use the emeralds in future, but he is still too weak to take on Sonic and his friends, so his plans is take control of Sonic's friends one by one until nobody is left to stop him and then he will takeover the world!

Rouge been training on her new power during hee free time. She can create shadow clone that can look like the real thing, has power of darkness manipulation just like her master, and turn herself invisible!

Kuro relaxing on his bed while Rouge giving him titjob and sucking on his cock at the same time in her dark form. She has been sucking his cock for 5 minutes, he was very close to climax, he held the Rouge's head at the base of his crotch. He shot his huge load right down her throat.

Kuro was pulled his cock out after a moment of just letting his cock sit in Rouge's throat, a good amount of cum was dragged into Rouge's mouth. She swallow his delicious cum and she was happy!

Kuro: Was my cum taste amazing Rouge?

Rouge: Yes, master it is! Also master what is your plans!

Kuro: Well, I need more slaves! Collection more slave will regained more of my original power way faster than waiting for to return, Rouge!

Rouge: I understand now, master!

**Knock! Knock!**

They hear a knock at her door.

Rouge: Oh, I think it's Shadow and Omega. We going on a mission to hunter down Eggman's rogue robots after his defeat! I'll be back, master!

Kuro: Try to get back as soon as possible before I get bored.

Rouge: Okay, master!

Rouge reverted back her normal form and left with Shadow and Omega. Now, Kuro is alone at Rouge's home.

Kuro: Well I think it time to find a another slave to regain more of my power!

Kuro snap his fingers creating new clothes for himself. He wearing a black shirt with a red dragon with lightning bolt, navy blue jeans, and jet black boots. He teleported out of her house and into a field!

**Location: Field near Central City**

He know be a bad idea to teleport in the center of city, when people can see him just pop out of nowhere. He still need to keep a low profile. Before he about to walk toward the city he hear loud footstep right behind him.

Kuro turn around see a big robot standing behind him. It was one of Dr. Eggman's rogue robot, Rouge was talking about before she left. The robot turn it arm into a laser cannon, ready to attack him. Kuro charge his enegy beam in his hand ready to fight back! But, Kuro stop his attack because sensing a strong presence near him!

Kuro: *Whispering* That might be one Rouge's or Sonic's friends. *Clearing his throat* Help, help, can somebody help me!

Before the robot about to attack him, a giant fireball that appear out of nowhere strike the robot and destroying it! He turn his head and see a purple cat mobian walk towards him.

Blaze: Are you Ok?

Kuro: Yes, I am fine! Thank you for saving! Oh, man I thought I going to die here!

Kuro is pretending that he was helpless and powerless!

Blaze: Your welcome! So what your name and why are you here on this field all alone?

Kuro: I am Kuro the fox, I live near the city and try to visit the city until that robot appear out of nowhere and tries to attack me!

Blaze: Good thing I was nearby to destroy that giant robot. Oh yeah, my name is Blaze the cat.

He already know about her by reading Rouge's memory sometime ago.

Kuro: Wait, you're Blaze the cat. You are one of Sonic's friends!

Blaze: Oh, you hear of me!

Kuro: Yeah, you help Sonic to defeat Dr. Eggman and making our world a safer place! You're like famous.

Blaze: Oh thank you!

Kuro: I wish I can chat some more, but I have to go, bye!

Blaze: Ok bye, Kuro! *He is out of sight* He look like a nice person and cute too.

But Kuro do not left at all, he hides in the shadows, he hear what she said and watch Blaze walk toward the city. Ken giggle a little after hearing the word!

Kuro: *Giggle* Cute huh? *Whispering* Blaze the cat, a princess and the guardian of Sol emeralds, I know about you from Rouge. And I know your a skilled fighter and can create and control fire. Perfect, I think found my next slave. I will follow her!

Kuro decide to secretly following Blaze around the city while being hidden in the shadows, he hoping get her all alone to captue her off guard and make Blaze his slave! He been following for an hour, until she went inside the library.

**Location: Central City's Library**

Kuro made his way into the library and started his hunt for Blaze, but she was instantly dumbfounded that his target was not at any of the open view tables like the ones they played games on and decided that she must be somewhere in between the bookshelves.

It took a lot more time than his thought to track down Blaze. As it turns out she was in the far back of the library where the most useless documents were held. It made things even more puzzling as to why Blaze would be back here, unless she want privacy for some reason but this is a good opportunity to get her. Kuro used his senses helped him find Blaze without the cat noticing him.

What was really going on with Blaze, Kuro couldn't believe.

Blaze was touching herself as she was reading a smutty book in the library.

Kuro managed to sneak behind the bookshelf that Blaze had her back against while she was sitting on the ground. Kuro was essentially right behind Blake, but the cat was too caught up in her sexual haze to realize. Kuro saw Blaze hold her book up to her face with her right hand, while her left hand had undone her pants and was currently under her panties, she was playing with herself.

Kuro used this distraction to quietly climbed to the top of the bookshelf and looked down at Blaze. He used his senses to listen for anyone in the surrounding area, nothing, then he used his enhanced smell, nothing, but a wet kitty.

Kuro readied himself and his hard cock, already deciding the first hole he would defile. Just as Blaze was nearing her orgasm, Kuro jumped down right in front of her sitting form. Of course his 12-inch cock shocked Blaze speechless for a few seconds.

Blaze attempted to scream out for help, but Kuro reacted fast and with a smile he plunged his entire length down Blaze's throat. Blaze began to struggle and kick, but Kuro simply used his powers to bring fourth multiple long and thick tendrils from the darkness of her shadow to wrap around the cat's arms and legs.

Kuro looked down at Blaze as his entire cock was still plunged down in the restrained cat's throat. Kuro was giving Blaze's throat a moment to adjust itself in size as its new purpose was now obvious.

Eventually, Kuro pulled out and even allowed Blaze to catch her breath slightly before penetrating her again, though it wasn't just one hole getting filled.

Kuro didn't want to lose the initiative that Blaze had started on and so he summoned a 5th tendril from his shadow that was thicker than the others and had it push it's into Blaze's already drenched pussy.

Kuro: Don't worry Blaze, it's me Kuro and I got to say you have a nice throat, not as tight as Rouge's, but I have a feeling that ass of yours is going to be a dream.

Blaze's eyes widened at the realization that person who is fucking her throat was Kuro the fox that she met earlier today!

Kuro: You see, you might not love your current situation right now, but believe me, soon you will be addicted to my cock.

After Kuro said that he ran one of his hands behind Blaze's head as he was pumping in and out her throat.

At first Blaze struggled aggressively, she couldn't believe what was happening, true she had come here for something with a similar goal as this, but getting raped and restrained by him was not really what she wanted to take place.

After 10 minutes of pounding Blaze's throat Kuro could feel himself approaching his first climax. Blaze however, was doing her best not to feel anything pleasurable from the experience. She tried thinking of the un-sexiest thoughts she could, but the taste of the cock in her mouth mixed with Kuro's pre-cum was making it impossible, not to mention that before Kuro arrived she was already close to the edge and the thick and warm tentacle thing pummeling her pussy was going to send her over the edge in seconds.

Kuro: Oh-oh Blaze, here it comes, my first load, you better enjoy it!

After Kuro said that in a sultry tone as he released his load down Blaze's throat. At the same time, the taste of Kuro's cum sent Blaze over the edge and she came as well squirting around the tendril which also came into Blaze's pussy since it was connected to Kuro's being.

Kuro kept his cock hilted in Blaze's throat for a few moments not wanting to remove it from the warm and moist cock holder it was in. Her throat was more warmer but less moist than Rouge's throat!

Eventually Kuro did pull out not wanting to lose his new toy before it's really his yet.

While Blaze was swallowing down whatever delicious cum Kuro dragged up into her mouth from her throat, Kuro had already chosen his next cock's next home.

In a flash, using his dark powers Kuro knocked all the books on one lever of the bookshelf so she could put Blaze through it.

Kuro shoved Blaze's body through the bookshelf so her head sticking out and into the row Kuro had been watching from. Blaze's chest was supported by the bookshelf and Ken was standing behind Blaze with his massive cock rubbing against Blaze's ass crack.

Blaze was not completely gone yet and was about to use her top half to crawl through the shelf, but her plan was utterly crushed as she felt drool hit the back of her head. Blaze turned her head to see a wolf demon climbing down from top of the bookshelf. Blaze could only assume Ken had summoned it like he did with the tendrils.

The wolf jumped down in front of Blaze and stood on its hind legs giving Blaze a great view of its 10-inch cock.

Kuro: I hope you like a another big cock going to your mouth again, Blaze?!

He still rubbing his cock against Blaze's ass cheeks while the tendril in Blaze's pussy started simply rubbing against her drenched slit.

Kuro: Rouge has tasted their cum, by judging her reactions, it's pretty good.

Blaze: Wait, Rouge you say her name earlier! What has you done to her!?

Kuro: Make her my loyal slave after I fuck her and break her mind!

Blaze: *Shock* What?!

She become very anrgy and ready to use her pyrokinesis on Ken and his demon. She doesn't use them because her mind was full pleasure at the moment and now not anymore. Blaze was ready fight back!

Blaze: *Angry* I may not like her, but she still my friend and you will make pay for that. I will stop you before you do the same thing to my friends and everybody else!

Blaze's hands was on fire and she was ready to blast that demon in front her, but Ken display a mirror in front of Blaze between her and his demon. The Mirror show a live footage of everbody in front of inside the library.

Blaze: What! Why are you showing me this.

Kuro: If you resist, I will kill everybody in the library!

He summoned a lot of black blades over everybody heads, they have no idea what is going on right now!

Kuro: My blade are invisible to them and my blades will strike all of them down!

Blaze: No, Don't do it, please!

Kuro: If you resists, I will kill them, but If you submit, I will spare their lives. You have two choice, choose wisely!

Blaze think about it, she look down on the floor without saying a word, she put out her flames out! She accept her defeat.

Kuro: Hehehe, You choose a good answer!

He make the blades disappear and then the mirror too.

The wolf's cock was brought right in front of Blaze's face and just from the smell Blaze already knew what was about to happen.

Kuro: Remember Blaze, no resisting!

If all three of her holes were filled, with how amazing the tendril felt in her pussy before, the amazing smell of the cock in front of her, and Kuro's amazing cock getting stuffed in her ass, Blaze knew she was going get mind broken and become Kuro's sex slave, just like Rouge, and Blaze know that nobody is going to save her because none of friends know that she's here.

Kuro: Alright Blaze here I come!

Blaze was getting ready what about to happen next, she letting out a loud gasp as Kuro rammed her ass at the same time the tendril toying with her pussy decided to get back in aggressively. Such force behind her Blaze couldn't help but open her mouth to scream in either pain or pleasure, it didn't matter which as when she opened her mouth it was immediately stuffed with the wolf demon's cock, Blaze's mouth was being fuck again!

Every pleasurable sense through Blaze's body was going off and she was helpless to stop the forces simply using her body as a toy for pleasure, this is it, she was going to be consumed by pleasure and to be honest that didn't sound too bad to her. The little remains of her mind hope that her friends will save her soon. As Blaze's mind is now completely gone just like Rouge!

Kuro: Wow Blaze, your ass feels even better than Rouge and it's good to see you slobbering on that cock in your mouth, it means your accepting your new role as my slave too!

Blaze stop sucking on that cock, pull her mouth away from that cock she was sucking on, and turn her head around to him.

Blaze: *Smile* Yes, Master! I am your loyal slave and forever more!

Kuro: Good! Let us continue!

Blaze turn her head back around and gonna back sucking on that demon's cock.

After 3 hours of senseless fucking, Blaze came over 30 times thanks to the fact that every time she came should be even more sensitive than before and none of her holes received any mercy, not that she wanted any. Blaze had already accepted this as her new life and couldn't wait to see what else Kuro had in store for her in the future.

The wolf using Blaze's mouth had cum in her mouth and down her throat over 20 times so far thanks to Blaze's tongue willingly licking it all over.

As for the tendril making remodeling Blaze's pussy, it had ejaculated inside of her about 25 times thanks to Blaze attempting to tighten herself around the lucky tendril to get more cum out of it.

He felt should give his thanks to Blaze's parents for such a nice ass. Kuro had cum in Blaze's ass more than enough times to claim it and though he would say it was on purpose, it wasn't but it's still nice, Kuro had seemingly trained Blaze to cum every time Ken himself dumped a load in Blaze's ass.

Kuro has pull out Blaze, removing away from the bookshelf. He snap fingers make the wolf demon and tendrils disappear!

Kuro look down on Blaze, while she is on her knee stare at her master waiting for any order! He put hand on her head!

Kuro: Does a great job satisfied me! It's time for me to granted you power of darkness!

Blaze: *Bowing down* Yes, master! I will accept your gift!

Kuro put a dark aura about Blaze. She is starting to change just like he does with Rouge! Blaze have light lavender fur, topaz eyes, her muzzle is peach, she has dark purple stripes all over body like a tiger, has a taller tail, has a orange-red gem on her forehead, she wore green eyeshadow as well as green lipstick, dark purple flame like marking from her feet to her knees and she has shoulder-length hair with dark purple tips. Blaze wears a short black kimono with red flame, red and black skirt and heels with purple straps.

Blaze: Thank you, my master!

Kuro: Ok Blaze, meet me at the field far away from the city! Time to test your new powers!

Blaze: yes, master!

Blaze reverted back her normal! Kuro left the library before her. They meet at the field, she started practicing her new powers. After 2 hours of training, Blaze learn that has flight, magic and darkness manipulation. Her pyrokinesis has gone to a whole new level, she can create physical contructs made of fire, her fire can touch anything without burning or make hot unless she want to. Blaze can transform into her burning form without a emerald but it will drain her energy very fast.

Kuro: Ok that enough for the day, Blaze I want you to go to Rouge's house with me, after tell your friend Silver that you staying at Rouge's place for a few day for go on a trip or whatever you can tell him!

* **Note: Blaze and Silver live in the same apartment as friends***

Blaze: Ok, master I will do it!

Kuro: Good!

Kuro teleport to Rouge's home while Blaze go to her apartment tell Silver that is she going on a trip with Rouge and her new friend. Everything went well without any problem.

**Location: Rouge's house**

Blaze went to Rouge's house and meet her master waiting for her. He let her in and they talk about some things and his plan. Later, at night Kuro lying on the couch and watching tv while Blaze was sucking on his cock. He is close to climax and ready to shot his load in her throat. Suddenly they hear a door opening and they see Rouge walking through the door.

Rouge: Sorry, I am late ma.. Blaze?!

Kuro: Oh Rouge, say hello my *moan* Wait one moment, please!

Kuro grab Blaze's head and push her head down to the base of his crotch. He firing his huge load down to her throat and he pull out his cock from her mouth. Blaze swallow his cum and lick his remaining cum on his cock. She stop licking after she finish cleaning her master's cock!

Kuro: I was saying, Rouge meet my new slave as well as your slave partner!

Rouge: Huh!?

* * *

**The next chapter will be about what Rouge was doing during her mission with Shadow and Omega. I see next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**Warning: This chapter have sex scene! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Location: Green Hill zone**

**Few Hour Ago**

After an hour arriving at green hill, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega known as team dark was ambush by rogue robots! Team Dark habe already destory almost of all robots in the area. The remaining robots are 3 beetle robot, 2 waspbot, and one huge robot! Team dark taking cover behind some rocks as the robots firing there laser gun at them.

The two beetle robot come closer to attack! Rouge flew to the air and ready to do drop kick!

Rouge: You take this!

Rouge drop kicked the two beetle smashing them into piece, then two wasp robots shot her in the back while she wasn't looking. Rouge fell on the ground, Omega grab her and move her behind cover!

Omega: Rouge, you are ok!?

Rouge: No worry I'm alright, Omega!

Omega: I will handle them two!

Omega tranform his arm into a cannon and fire. The blast destroy the two wasp robots. Omega turn around see the third beetle right behide him. The beetle jump in the air about to attack to him from behind. But, Rouge see it and kick it in mid-flight launching in the sky, Omega fire his cannon destroying too.

The big robot pull out a missile launcher from it back, targeting it missile at Rouge and Omega, the big robot launched it missile. Shadow jump in front of them!

Shadow: Take this! Chaos spears!

Shadow's Chaos Spears destroy all the missile. Shadow jump over the robot, spin dash on his missile launcher destroying it! The Robot turn it arms to giant cannon and charging it cannons!

Shadow: Oh no you doesn't! Chaos Blast!

The Chaos Blast destroy the big robot completey before it have a chance to fire! Shadow turn around looking at Rouge and Omega!

Shadow: That all of them! Mission complete! Time to go!

Rouge: Oh man, now I has rest of the day to myself! I think I go visit Knuckles and say hi to him!

Shadow: Rouge, Can you please stop messing with him!

Rouge: Why, you know I like to tease him, Shadow!

Omega: I agree with Shadow, you alway messing with Knuckles everytime you see him!

Rouge: Oh come on, he always guarding the master emerald all the time, all day everydays. I wish giving some entertainment to do!

Shadow: *Gasps* Whatever, you can do whatever you want I don't really care, let go Omega!

Omega: Okay, Shadow! Bye, Rouge!

Rouge: Bye, Shadow! Bye, Omega!

Shadow and Omega left green hill zone and Rouge flew to Angel Island!

**Location: Angel Island**

Rouge arrive at Angel Island, she went to find Knuckles and she found him. Knuckles is taking a nap next to the master emerald!

Rouge: I can be helpful, If I give my master the master emerald and a new slave for him too! Oh I has a plan with some fun as well! Hehehe!

After some time later. Rouge walks towards the sleeping echidna and standing next to him.

Rouge: Wake wake my sleeping friend!

Knuckles: Mmmhh! *opening his eyes* W..What the...!? Rouge what you doing here! You are here to steal the master emerald again!

Knuckles spring up and pointing his finger at her.

Rouge: No no no, I here to play a interesting game with you, Knuckles!

Knuckles: Why?!

Rouge: Shadow, Omega, and I just finish a mission, I was bored, I has nothing better to do anyway! I just here to play a game with you!

Knuckles: Okay, then what the game is?

Rouge: Sex game!

Knuckles: *Shock* What!?

Rouge: Come on, Knuckles I know you been wanted to pound my body for a long time!

Knuckles: *Blushing* May..be! *Nervous*

Rouge: How about a bet!

Knuckles: A bet!

Rouge: Yeah! If you win, I never steal anything again and you can has my body, to do whatever you want to me at anytime and any place!

Knuckles: Hmmmm! What will happen if I lose?

Rouge: If you lose, you will become my slave and do whatever I say!

Knuckles start thinking about it! After a minute of thinking, he make his decision!

Knuckles: Okay fine, I will play your game! What are the rules!

Rouge: The rule are simple, you have do is to make me cum least once as well as I has to make you cum but if you cum 3 time you lose and I win got it!

Knuckles: Alright, don't regret it after I win, Rouge!

Rouge: Oh we will see about that!

Rouge remove her suit as well as her gloves and boots leaving her body completely naked while Knuckles getting his cock fully erect! Knuckle's cock was about 9-inch long!

Rouge: *Whispers* Not as big as master's cock!

Knuckles: Wait, What?!

Rouge: Oh nothing! Let get started!

She move towards Knuckles as she go on her knees and opening her mouth start sucking on his cock!

Knuckles: Oh my god, that felt good!

Rouge slowly sucking on his cock from tip into base! She start to moan as she go on starting to go a faster pace! Rouge use her tougue to lick the tip of his cock while she still sucking on it. Knuckles start to moan as well as he about to climax!

Knuckles: Oh no, I about to cum!

After hearing that Rouge start to suck way faster than before, licking around his cock like a tornado and bobbing her head back and front. She try to make him cum really fast!

At no warning, Knuckles unleash his load in her mouth as she swallow his cum, after Rouge move her mouth away from his cock, Knuckles shot a few rope of his cum on her face afterward!

Rouge: That was delicious!

Knuckles: That was not-

Rouge: Fair! *Giggle* You think because you are strong and tough doesn't mean that you can last longer! You mens always crumble at a mere sight of a beautiful woman! Now, then go lay down!

Rouge laying Knuckles on the ground as they go a cowgirl position she put her pussy on the tip of his cock. Letting his cock enter in her pussy. Rouge push herself down taking his whole cock inside of her! She move her hip step to step while she move up and down at a fast pace! Rouge and Knuckles are moaning and panting like crazy as she move her hip extreme fast!

After 5 minutes of Knuckles fuck her pussy, he close to his second climax and Rouge felt his cock is twitching, she know he about to cum. Knuckles can't help it, but to give out a loud moan!

Knuckles: Mmmhhh *moan*

Rouge: Oh, are you about to cum! Let me help with that!

Rouge pull her pussy out, standing over him, she jump up and slam down on his cock with a loud smack sound! Knuckles unleashed his second load on to her pussy! She is laugh at him as he filling her pussy with his cum. Rouge move hip again making he cum a little more before she pull her pussy out, she stand right up and walk toward a stone table!

Rouge: How pathetic, there will be easying win I ever has!

Knuckles: How dare you mop me!

Knuckles stand back up while Rouge walk closer the stone table.

Rouge: How dare I? Look at you not even 10 minutes you already blow your two load!

Knuckles: *Angry* I show you how it done!

Rouge: Oh really? Then fuck me tough guy!

Rouge be over on the table rising her ass in air then Knuckles walk over grab ass and fucking her ass!

Knuckles: You take this!

Rouge: Try to make cum this time!

Knuckles pumping her ass in and out while Rouge start to moan loudly for few minutes, then he lift her upper body higher, grab her arms and pounding her even harder for another few minutes!

Knuckles: I will bested you it clear now!

Rouge pull her ass away from his cock and Knuckles stop fucking for a moment!

Rouge: Oh Knux, I know you too well, you want to be strong, powerful, smart just like the others and most important you want to fuck my ass!

Knuckles stare at her butthole as Rouge widened her ass cheeks without a wasted a second he grabs her and lifting her putting Rouge on a stand and carry position! He pumping her ass like a wild animal without skipping a beat!

Rouge: Yes, show me the beast you are! Fuck me harder!

Knuckles felt unimaginable pleasure as he fuck her in the ass with no sign of stopping. After few moments both of them lay on the table continues to fuck her as he already start rubbing her pussy with his hand!

Rouge: You figure it out, but it's too late I feel your balls boiling!

Rouge start to moan louder as she mop him about blow his last load!

Knuckles: No! I...Will...Not...Give...In!

As he say that he blow his third load into her ass and his cock shot more of his cum on her breasts after he put out! Rouge laughed as he pass out on the table!

After a few minutes Knuckles have wake up from the ground.

Knuckles: Does I win!?

Rouge: You does make me cum, but only after you cum first, so no you lose! That mean I win as well as the bet!

Knuckles: Oh man! I lost!

Rouge: Just got started!

Rouge transform into her demon form and Knuckles was got surprised what just happened while still lying on the ground too weak to get up!

Knuckles: What the hell!? What happened to you, Rouge?

Rouge: Oh I forget to tell you have magic powers!

Knuckles: Magic power!? That mean you cheated!

She just giggle at Knuckles' comment!

Rouge: *waving her finger* Oh no no no, I do not use any my power on you! You lost on your own!

Knuckles realized does lost to her, he felt little afraid as Rouge used her magic to create dark rings on to his arms pinning him on to the ground!

Knuckles: What are you doing?

Rouge: What you think, you are my slave now and I can do whatever I want to you, Knux!

Knuckles: Let me go! You will not get away with this!

Rouge: It's too late now!

Rouge fire a pink beam at him, she try to brainwash the red echidna! Knuckles tries to resists as his mind is fading away!

Knuckles: Ahhh! I...WILL...NOT...GIVE...IN! Ahhhhh!

Rouge: Oh! Still resisting huh! Take this!

Rouge firing her pink at full blast destroying all of his will, Knuckles can't hold on anymore he is losting his mind!

Knuckles: AHHHHHHHHH!

Sudden a big bright pink flash covering the whole area, a few moment the light fade away! Rouge's job was done, she have released Knux's restrains from his arms and legs, the red echidna got back on his feet and looking at Rouge!

Rouge: How do you feel?

Knuckles: I feel fine, my lady!

Rouge gave a smile on her face, her brainwash magic works, it's not as strong as her master but it still works!

Rouge: Good! Who do you service?

Knuckles: I am a servant of Lord Ken! The true god of this world, everything belonged to him even the master emerald and chaos emeralds!

Rouge: Haha! That right!

Knuckle: What you want me to do, my mistress!

Rouge: Keeping protect the master emerald until Master Kuro arrived here! And you will not tell no one what happened here, okay!

Knuckles: Yes, Mistress Rouge!

Rouge: Alright, I am leaving now!

Knuckle: Okay, my mistress!

Rouge flew away from Angel Island and went back to her home, wanted to tell her master that the master emerald is now belonged to him! she was very excited to tell him!

After an hour later, Rouge finally arrived at her home, she walks though her door!

Rouge: Sorry, I am late ma...Master?! Blaze?!

Kuro: Oh Rouge, say hello my *moan* Wait one moment, please!

He grab Blaze's head and push her head down to the base of his crotch. He firing his huge load down to her throat and he pull out his cock from her mouth. Blaze swallow his cum and lick his remaining cum on his cock. She stop licking after she finish cleaning her master's cock!

Kuro: I was saying, Rouge meet my new slave as well as your slave partner or slavemate!

Rouge: Huh!?

* * *

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**Warning: This chapter has a sex scene and futanari scene! If you don't want to read this chapter, then DON'T READ IT! You been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Location: Rouge's House**

Kuro: Yes, Rouge! Blaze is my new slave as well as your slave companion!

Rouge: Yes, Master! I will get along with her!

Blaze: Me too, Master!

Kuro: Good because I going to sleep, do not disturb me!

Rouge & Blaze: Yes, Master!

Kuro teleport to his room. Both, Rouge and Blaze are alone together with a complete silence for a few moments! Until Rouge decided to said something!

Rouge: So you want to go somewhere that way we don't have to disturbed our master!

Blaze: Oh sure I love to go somewhere fun. Anyway where you been Rouge?

Rouge: I was on a mission with Shadow and Omega! I was finished at afternoon!

Blaze: Why doesn't you come back sooner, after master tell you to come back as soon as possible before he get bored!

Rouge: I was making a surprise gift for master. It took longer than I thought!

Blaze: Oh Really?! What is the surprise!

Rouge: Well, I take control over Knuckles and the master emerald is belonged to out master now!

Blaze: Wow! That will make Master Kuro very happy!

Rouge: I know, anyway let go.

Blaze: Where are we going?

Rouge: You will see soon!

Rouge and Blaze left her house at middle of the night!

**Location: Abandoned Hidden Bar**

Rouge: Here we are?

Blaze: What is there place? And why a bar have a battle ring!

Rouge: There bar used to be a place criminal and thieves hang out and watch fight, but after eggman was taking down all criminal stop coming here because They think Sonic and his friends might find them here to take them down too. The owner has to shut the bar down because no one is coming anymore and been abandoned for 3 years now!

Blaze: To think that Eggman being defeated will cause a huge impact on all the criminal!

Rouge: Ok that enough chatting! You want a beer!

Blaze: Sure I want a beer!

As Rouge was about to grab a beer bottle, a bright white flash cover the whole bar almost blinding Rouge and Blaze! They are covering their eyes to avoid being blinded!

Blaze: What the hell is that?

Rouge: I dont know?

After a few second, the light faded away, Rouge and Blaze opened their eyes to see the source of that light. They see a figure with white aura around them, Blaze and Rouge take a better look at that figure.

She is a mobian cat that has white fur, a peach muzzle, and long yellow-ish white hair that she keeps in ponytail. She also two triangular perked ears with peach inner ears, a small black nose, large blue eyes, thin arms and legs, and a long slim tail. She wears a yellow hairband and elaborate white laced cloth-like hair barrettes around her ponytails. She also wears a yellow dress, a pair of white wings on the back, and white laces on the lower rim. Her dress also has black outlines around the waist. Additionally, she wears white gloves with red backs and laced cuffs, black arm wrappers around her wrists and black and golden sandals.

Rouge: Who are you?

Blaze: And why are you here?

Lucy: My name is Lucy, I am angel of the great goddess of light and harmony Celestia! And I am here to cleanse you from corruption of Kuro the god of darkness and chaos!

Rouge: Huh? Really you are a angel!

Lucy: Yes, I am.

Blaze: Okay, but why?

Lucy: Because my goddess fear that the god of darkness will rule the world again, so I will cleanse you with my spear! You will die, but you will be free from him!

Lucy pull out her hand and spear made of light appear in her hand and pointed at Rouge and Blaze and ready strike them with her weapon!

Rouge: Wait hold on, I can ask a question first!

Lucy place away her spear from them.

Lucy: Okay fine ask your question!

Rouge: So why your goddess didn't kill him after removing his power away instead of sealing him away?

Lucy: She don't want to kill him because by killing him it will broke the balance of the world between light and darkness, one can't live without the other that why she seal him away!

Blaze: Wow! That is interesting then What will your goddess do with him after he already free from his imprisonment!

Lucy: Celestia will just sealed him again this time placing him somewhere no one can't find him again! Enough talking it's time to cleanse your soul!

Lucy draw out her light spear ready to strike them!

Rouge: Sorry, but I love being with my master and the gift he give me, so no way that we will let you cleanse us!

Blaze: Yeah, It's no way that you will make us be apart from our master!

Lucy: Hmm! I see that he already control your mind!

Lucy launched forward with spear at them, but Blaze and Rouge have dodge her strike. Blaze throw a fireball at her, Lucy turn around slicing Blaze's fire in half with spear!

Lucy: Your attack is weak.

Rouge: Forget about me?

Rouge kicked her in the back of her head knocking the angel on the ground. Lucy stood up and pointed her spear at Rouge firing a energy beam at her, but Rouge manage to dodge the beam on time. Blaze throw a another fireball at Lucy hitting her in the face, Rouge kicked her in the chest and fire a black energy ball at the angel, but Lucy flew upwards dodging Rouge's attack!

Lucy: Enough of this foolish!

The angel throw her spear on the ground creating a shockwave knocking down Blaze and Rouge onto the floor, Lucy fly back down in front of Rouge and pointed her spear at her.

Lucy: This end now!

The angel thrust her spear through Rouge's chest stabbing her!

Blaze: Rouge!

Suddenly Rouge just disappeared in front of Lucy and she was confused!

Lucy: Huh!? What the..?!

Rouge appeared behind the angel and kicking her in the back dropping her spear and send flying towards the cat. Blaze got up and hits the angel with a fire punch as she was flying towards her. As Lucy hit the ground, Rouge uses her power to creating dark rings to restrained her on the floor! The angel tries to struggle to break free but with no avail!

Lucy: How does you do that? I stabbed you with my spear!

She give a grin on her face.

Rouge: I use my shadow clone to make you think that you stab me!

Lucy tries to struggles again but still no avail.

Blaze: So what can we do with her? Kill her?

Rouge: No! Kill her only make the goddess send more angels after us!

Blaze: Okay, but we can't leave her here, she might break free and called for backup!

Rouge: Hmm!

Rouge started thinking for a few moment, then suddenly begin to form a smile on her face!

Rouge: I have idea!

Blaze: What is it?

Rouge: Let take her to our master!

Lucy opens her eyes very wide after hearing that!

Blaze: Oh that is a good idea, our master need more slave to regain more of his power!

Lucy: Oh no! No! No! You keep that evil god away from me!

Rouge: Oh no! We not go take you to him, yet!

Lucy: Huh?!

Rouge: Well you ruined our fun time before we even started!

Blaze: So we going to have fun with you!

They gave a evil look at the angel!

Lucy: OH NO!

* * *

Will be more soon! This chapter is unfinished! right now!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**Warning: This chapter has sex scene! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Stubborn Hedgehog**

**Location: Rouge's House**

Rouge has slept well and about to make breakfast until her master call for her!

Kuro: Rouge and Blaze can you gets over here!

Rouge's thought: Oh no, Why master is angry!? Do we do something wrong?

Rouge & Blaze: We are coming, master!

Rouge and Blaze ran to the living were their master is waiting! They sees master standing next to Lucy, who is lying sitting on Rouge's couch.

Kuro: Rouge and Blaze can you tell me, why there is angel on the couch!

Rouge: Ahmmmm! We..we..?

Blaze: Wellll!

Kuro: Hurry up, Tell me already!

Rouge: We went out at a bar then this angel appeared and try to kill us with her spear but we beat her!

Blaze: And we bring her here!

Kuro: Why!?

Rouge: Me and Blaze though that she might bring reinforcement to attack us and you attack!

Blaze: And we through you can corrupt her, enslave this angel and restores more of your power!

Kuro: Okay, It's good that you two beat her and bring her here, but I can't corrupt a angel yet! I don't have enough power to do that!

Rouge: Then, what to do, master?

He was silence for a few moments, then he start thinking about it!

Kuro: Alright, you two watch over her for now!

Rouge & Blaze: Yes, Master!

Kuro: You guys will be punish her after I get back with my new slave!

Rouge: Who is going to be, Master?

Kuro: You have to wait and see! Before I go, Rouge make sure that no one see her at all!

Rouge: Yes, my master! It will be done!

Kuro: Good, see you two later!

He has left Rouge's house, while Rouge and Blaze watch over Lucy the angel!

**Location: Central City**

Kuro is at the city searching for new slave!

Kuro: Mmmhh! I can not find anyone strong enough to be my slave! Maybe I will go check some other city!

Then, suddenly a blue blur run right pass him! He was got by surprise, he know is it was Sonic! Kuro is not ready to take on Sonic yet, but he follows him anyway to what Sonic is up to! They went to the park!

**Location: Rouge's house**

Meanwhile, at Rouge's house. Rouge and Blaze are just hangout while watching over the tie-up angel.

Blaze: So, what do you want to do now, while we waited for master.

Rouge: I don't know! Do you want play cards?

Blaze: Oh Sure!

Lucy: You will not get away with this! When I got free you will pay!

Rouge & Blaze: OH SHUT UP!

Rouge walks over to her kitchen and grabs some tape tear a piece walks toward Lucy, then place that tape over her mouth!

Rouge: Now shut up! That will keep her quiet for awhile. Now then where did I put my playing cars at?

**Location: Central City's Park**

Kuro has hidden behind a tree spying on Sonic! He sees a pink hedgehog sitting on a bench talking to Sonic! But Kuro figures out who is the pink hedgehog! It was Amy Rose, Sonic's friend and fan! Kuro comes closer to hear their conversation!

Amy: Come on Sonic, go on a date! Please, Sonic!

Sonic scratch back of his head and thinking about it!

Sonic: Ok fine, Amy I will go on a date with you, but I need to do something real fast!

Amy: Ok, Sonic!

Sonic: Good, I be right back!

Sonic ran out of the park! Amy's smile turn into a sad face! She start talk to herself!

Amy: Come on Amy, What wrong with you. You think he will ditch you again! You have been trying to make Sonic to fell love with you for years! How this will be any different! *crying* Why I even trying anymore?

Kuro: I found my new slave today!

He has thought amazing idea and a good plan! Kuro went to the men restroom, that way nobody will him disappear. He locked the restroom door, then he teleported away!

**Location: Field near Coco village**

After Kuro arrived, he summons a giant monster in front of him! The monster look down at his summoner, waiting for his order!

Kuro: I order you to attack Coco village and keep Sonic the hedgehog busy for a long while!

The monster nods his head and start attacking Coco village!

Kuro: Good, phase one is completed. Now, the time for phase two!

Kuro has teleported away again!

**Location: Central City's Park**

Kuro has teleport back in the restroom, he opens the restroom door looking around making sure the coast is clear! Then, Kuro transforms himself into a blue cat mobian, he ran around town searching for Sonic, and he found him! Sonic was eating a chili dog by a hotdog stand!

Kuro: Sonic Sonic Sonic! I need your help!

Sonic: What is it, kid?

Kuro: I just got a call from my friend. He said a giant monster is attacking his village, Coco village!

Sonic: Wow that's pretty far from here!

Kuro: Please, Sonic I know you are fast enough to make their! Because you are the fastest thing alive!

Sonic: Don't worry kid, I will save your friend's village from that monster! But I have to tell Amy that I have to cancel our date, so I can stop that monster! But Don't have time to tell her!

Kuro: Don't worry, Sonic! I will tell her for you!

Sonic: Thank, kid! She is a pink hedgehog sitting on the bench at the park.

Kuro: I got it, Sonic!

Sonic: Thank, kid! I off now!

Sonic ran out the city and going to Coco Village to stop the giant monster!

Kuro: Phase two is done, time for phase three!

Kuro ran back to the park. Amy still sitting on the bench. He hide in the bushes and transform himself into Sonic! He walk towards Amy while she looking at the ground with sad face!

Kuro (Sonic): Hey Amy, Let go on our date!

Amy look up see Sonic standing in front of her!

Amy: Sonic! You come back!

Kuro (Sonic): Of course I do, you and me has a date, remember!

Amy: Of course, we do!

They went shopping, ate lunch, and watch a romantic movie, Their date last for 3 hours! After the movie was over, he turn facing amy in front of him!

Kuro (Sonic): Amy, I want to tell something!

Amy: What is thing, Sonic?

Kuro (Sonic): I love you, Amy!

Amy: W..What!

Kuro (Sonic): I am sorry for avoiding and ignore you for many years! At first, I thought you were just a fangirl who want to be popular, but now I see that you do really care about me and my friend! And I know it was wrong to think that!

Amy: Oh Sonic, I forgive you! I love you too!

Amy has give him a hug!

Kuro (Sonic): Oh Amy!

They kiss each other!

Amy: So, now what?

Kuro (Sonic): How about we do something more just a kiss at your place, If you know what I mean! *Wink*

Amy: *Blush* Oh Sonic, You naughty hedgehog! Let go, now!

Kuro (Sonic): Oh Yeah!

**Location: Amy's house**

Kuro and Amy enter her house. Her rooms has pink wallpaper, white furniture, and soft brown carpet! They went to her bedroom! As Amy sit on her bed!

Kuro (Sonic): Wow, you has a nice bedroom.

Amy: Oh, thank you!

They kiss again, but it was a french kiss, their tongues clashed and both playfully fought for dominance. They pull away from their kiss!

Amy: Are you ready to start!

Kuro (Sonic): Yes, but I must tell you the true!

Amy: What is it?

Kuro (Sonic): I am not Sonic!

Amy: *confuse* What! What are you talking about, you are Sonic?

Kuro (Sonic): No, I am not Sonic!

A dark aura surround him as Kuro has reverted back to his original form!

Amy: *scream* You're not Sonic, who are you, and what does you do to Sonic?

Kuro: My name is Ken, I'm the god of darkness and chaos! I was pretending to be Sonic during the whole date!

Amy: No! No! No! *Crying* I knew it, Sonic will never want to date me at all!

Kuro: Sorry, Amy, But you are wrong!

Amy: What! I am wrong!

Kuro: That right, I just trick Sonic to leave the city!

Amy: How does you trick him!

Kuro: I summon a monster to attack Coco village and Sonic went to stop my monster! I bet Sonic is still fighting my giant monster!

Amy: Wait, get me straight, you summon a monster to attack Coco village, in danger many lives and as well as killing some lives in that village!

Kuro: Yes!

Amy: Then, you tell Sonic about a monster attacking the village and sent him off far away from the city!

Kuro: Yeah!

Amy: Then, you turn into Sonic and pretending to be him on our date!

Kuro: Yea, that's right!

Amy: Lastly, you kiss me and trying bang me, Right?!

Kuro: That was the plan!

Amy gonna silence for a few moment, then she stand up from her bed and look down on the floor!

Amy: So, It your fault that I'm not dating Sonic now!

Kuro: Yeah!

Amy tightens her hand into a fist and she looks up stare at him with very piss off face!

Amy: You evil fucking disgust pervert sick bartard! Not only you take away my chance with Sonic but also in danger all lives in that village and try to rape me too!

Kuro: Yes, I do!

Amy: I will make pay for that and I will kill you!

She put out her giant red hammer. She swings her hammer with all her might to trying to kill him, but Ken block it with his one finger!

Amy: W..what! How is that possible!

Amy pulls her hammer ready to do again. She swings and swing as many as possible at him, but Kuro keep blocking all of them with his one finger! Then, Kuro snaps his fingers, Amy's hammer was shattered into a thousand pieces! Amy's face change from angry into fear!

Amy: Who-What are you?

Kuro: Oh Amy, had you not figure it out. You can't kill or hurt me, you know why because I am a GOD! The god of darkness and chaos! I'm the embodiment of darkness, chaos, and corruption!

Amy has realized he was too powerful and he is really a god!

Kuro: Oh yeah, I forget to tell you that I have already enslaved Rouge and Blaze!

Amy: What?!

Amy's eyes has widen after hear that her face show that she is more afraid of him!

Kuro: Yes, They try to fight back, but they failed in the process! And, now I do same to you, I turn you into my obedient slave just like them!

Amy: No! No! No! Get away from me!

Kuro: What you think you going!

Amy tries to run away and call for help, suddenly, out of the shadowy corners of the room tentacles sprang forward and wrapped themselves around Amy's arms and legs. The tentacles picked up Amy and slammed her back against the bed and spread her arms and legs so that they would be along their nearest corner.

He approached the restrained and struggling hedgehog and put a finger on the restrained girl's cheek then slowly brought it down the girl's face and to her chest. In one swift movement Ken grabbed the top of Amy's dress and tore it off exposing her breasts and smooth stomach.

Amy: wait stop PLEASE!

But Kuro had no intention of stopping and brought his right hand down to Amy's skirt. He went under it and ran his hand up one of the restrained girl's leg, slowly, until he felt Amy's panties.

He slowly ran his fingers over Amy's panties, rubbing her pussy in affect.

Kuro heard a sharp gasp from the tied down hegdehog and quickly bent down to take her into a forced, but lustful, kiss. He remember the times when Amy kiss him during the date.

It was more like Kuro was raping Amy's mouth with his tongue, but he didn't care and Amy's struggles only turned her on more. Then, he pulled away from Amy entirely!

Kuro: You're going to submit to me Amy, you're going to enjoy being my slave, and you're helping me dominate the rest of our friends and the world! But if you resist…. Well I'm going to have to break you even more and if you resist my gifts long enough you're going to end up a completely obedient slave with no self-thinking except for pleasuring me!

Kuro knows Amy's choices don't matter because his cum will corrupt her mind!

Amy: Fuck you, asshole!

The statement of defiance only made Kuro angryer to begin the obedience training.

Kuro walked to the edge of the bed that had Amy's lower half available and raised his hands to use the tentacles restraining Amy to tear off the rest of Amy's cloths. Amy struggled futilely against the incredibly strong tendrils futilely.

She was brought back down legs spread wide in the air by the tentacles, placed right in front of her soon to be master!

Kuro had to back up and lower his cock to aim directly for the tight hole below the hedgehog pussy, which Kuro was saving, and pushed himself forward with force and could initially only fit about 6 inches in, that wouldn't do.

Amy had screamed at the top of her lungs at the unwanted penetration, but was unable to do anything about it in her restrained state.

He pulled back only to push forward again with even more force and get another 3 inches in

Kuro: Damn Amy your ass is so fucking tight!

He slams forward again getting another 2 inches deeper.

Kuro was loving the tightness of the ass he was in and his god cock was more than strong enough to start molding Amy's ass just for her own pleasure.

Kuro's pre-cum started to leak out into Amy's ass and the hedgehog started to feel a strange sensation come over her.

He thrusted forward yet again and was finally able to fit his entire 12-inch shaft in and realized he was already pretty close to the edge!

Kuro: Hey beautiful get ready for my first load, you're love it.

After a few more thrusts Kuro dumped his load of god cum in Amy's awaiting ass. As Kuro moaned in pleasure he was happy to hear Amy's response.

Amy: Please... more…NO more I-I meant no more

Kuro was loving everything about this, but he was most happy to see Amy's pussy leaking its own fluids.

Kuro: Are you sure Amy, I think your body wants me to keep going!

He figured that he should dump a few more loads in Amy before she would submit, but in truth Kuro was going to punish Amy more no matter what.

Kuro pulled out of Amy's ass and walked around to the other end of the bed. He put his hand under the Amy's chin to lift so they could see each other's eyes.

Kuro: I know for a fact that you're going to love this next part even if it was just in your ass, but first how about another kiss!

With that Kuro dove tongue first into the hedgehog's mouth and met far less resistance than before which was certainly a good sign. Once Kuro pulled back from her second tongue rape of Amy gave what would amount to Amy's first order.

Kuro: Keep your mouth open.

Amy kept her mouth open, but it was clear she was struggling to do so as if there was some inner battle going on as to if she should have.

He didn't care as he took her opening and shoved his entire 12-inch length in Amy's mouth and down her throat.

To top it off, Kuro held the Amy's head at the base of his crotch.

Kuro: Oh GOD Amy your throat feels SOOO good worthy for a god!

Throughout this moment, Amy was choking on Kuro's cock and moved her head erratically to try to get air, but Kuro just held her head at the base and then looked down at her and smiled.

A moment later Kuro pulled out giving Amy a chance to cough up piled saliva and to catch her breath.

After about 10 generous seconds slammed his cock back down the hedgehog's throat, though this time around he pumped in and out giving Amy a chance to catch breaths in between thrusts.

Amy's mind at this moment was a mess of resistance being overcome by the amazing taste of the pre-cum that made it to her taste buds every time Ken pulled back out of her throat and into her mouth before going right back down.

Kuro kept up his thrusting for a little more than an hour and after hilting herself in Amy throat for a few moments and hearing her make delicious choking sounds Kuro dumped his second load of the day down Amy's throat.

Amy didn't have a choice in whether or not to take in the cum as it was shot down her throat!

When Kuro was pulled himself out after a moment of just letting his cock sit in Amy throat, a good amount of cum was dragged into Amy's mouth.

Kuro has noticed that she was swallow his delicious cum without trying to spit it out!

Kuro: Wow, didn't that taste amazing Amy!

The hedgehog looked up at Kuro slightly dazed and with a hint of a smile, but a moment later he saw a final flame of wrathful resistance sparks up again in the Amy's eyes and that was confirmed when Am looked up and said weakly.

Amy: I-I t-told you...told you…. fuck... Y-you asshole!

Kuro was incredibly angry to see that Amy was still attempting to fight back, but he also started to think what to do next!

Kuro decided to head back but not before he left Amy in good hands… or claws.

Kuro: Alright Amy, your stubborn really annoyed me, so I decide to leave but don't worry I think I can leave you with some pleasurable company!

Kuro put his hands together and used his dark powers to summon two small orbs that appeared in his hands, then he threw the orbs at the ground on opposite sides of Amy. The orbs shattered, each releasing a puddle of dark ooze and from both puddles sprang forth large claws and out climbed two wolf demon, both on all four's at about 7 feet tall.

Kuro: Hello my pets, this resistant bitch before you both has been resisting my pleasurable will and I am going home so I command you two to keep her the best of company!

He said the last bit looking directly at the shocked Amy. Amy looked away from Kuro only to then notice the 10-inch cock on the demon in front of her and could only assume the one behind her had the same equipment.

Kuro: Now pound her throat and ass relentlessly no matter what and only stop so should can get the absolute minimum amount of air to stay alive and conscious, but don't use her pussy at all I'm saving that for later, now start!

As he gave the command the demon's turned to Amy and mounted her right away, the demon behind her pushing its entire 10-inch in her ass and the one in front of her sheathing its cock in her throat and only then did they start pumping in and out.

He enjoyed the scene for a bit, hearing Amy struggle, gag, and occasionally moan was incredibly satisfying, after watching both demon cum inside Amy after about 20 mins only to start up again Kuro decided that Amy was in good hands and turned around to leave and said as he was leaving,

Kuro: Enjoy yourself Amy they're cum isn't as good as mine but I'll be back tomorrow to finish you off, see you then!

And with that He was gone and Amy was left alone with his two demon pumping in and out of her relentlessly for the rest of the night.

**Location: Rouge's house**

Rouge and Blaze are waiting for their master to return!

Rouge: Ok, I go make dinner while you clean the room.

Blaze: Why I have to clean the room!

Rouge: My home, my rules!

Blaze: Is the master has follow your rule?

Rouge boop Blaze in the head!

Blaze: Ow! Why do you hit me?

Rouge: Are you stupid, Blaze? Why will master Kuro has to follow the rule of his own slave! We follow his rule!

Blaze: Ok, I'm sorry I go clean the rooms!

An hour later, Rouge just finish making dinner and Blaze finish clean up too. Then, Kuro just arrived and he has annoyed expression on his face!

Rouge: I just finish making dinner for us!

Blaze: Ah! Master were is the new slave you going to have, I don't see them?

Rouge: Blaze! Why are questioning our master?

Blaze: What! I was just curious at all!

Rouge: Blaze, do you don't know that curiousness kill the cat!

Kuro: It's ok, Rouge! She refuse to obey me and don't want to become my slave!

Rouge & Blaze: What! Where is she, we will teach her a lesson for refuse you, master!

He rise his hand showing them to stop right there!

Kuro: It's no need to do that! My demon is taking care of her now!

Rouge & Blaze: Ok master!

Kuro: So the angel has to take her punishment in some other time! Now, then let eat our dinner!

Kuro, Rouge, and Blaze have eaten dinner and gone to bed!

The next day, Kuro return to Amy's house, to check on her progress!

**Location: Amy's house**

Kuro was happy to see his pets still pumping away at the restrained hedgehog. He was also happy to see the puddle of cum that has formed beneath them as a sign of how much work they've put in.

The most satisfying thing though was the still conscious Amy gagging on the dog cock lodged in her throat and was even happier to see that she had just come in on his pets orgasming yet again and that Amy had at some point learned to cum from just swallowing the precious demon cum.

Kuro could also tell that his demon's had not touched Amy pussy, which was perfect.

Kuro waved her hand and the demon started to dissolve and that just left restrained Amy along with Ken.

Kuro: So, bitch how do you feel?

Amy took a second to turn her head to Kuro, seemingly now realizing he was there as if she had been too lost in near pleasure to notice him before… she was ecstatic to see her master.

Amy: OH MASTER I'M SOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, PLEASE YO-!

Ken: Enough yelling!

Amy: O-oh s-sorry master, bu-but those wonderful demon never touched my pussy….can you take me….. Please Master!

She said in such a begging and pitiful tone that Kuro was all too happy to hear.

Kuro: Of course my pet, as long as your obedient, you will be rewarded!

He walked up to the bed and released Amy's restraints. Amy happily sat up and spread her legs wide to give Kuro easy access to her untouched pussy.

Kuro violently plunged his massive member into her pussy. He pounds her with a powerful thrust he plows Amy's pussy making her moan a big moaning.

Amy: Ahnnnnnnnn, so-so BIG!

Ken holds on Amy's hips and start humping her more, he goes more faster by the second that passes and moans by the delicious feeling Amy's pussy flesh is giving his dick. his dick twitches and he feels he is about to blow a big load into her!

After 5 minutes of violently ramming her inside! Kuro has fully reached his climax.

Kuro: Get ready, take my hot load!

He grabs on Amy's hips tightly as he shot his load to her! After a few moments, Kuro have pulled out of her and letting his cum spills out of Amy's pussy. Amy fell backward on her bed and she was extreme tired from all the endless fucking!

Kuro: Well, Amy I was going to give you some of my powers, but since you refuse to become my slave, yesterday, I decided to not give it to you!

Amy suddenly raise back up on her bed and look at her master.

Amy: Wait, I'm sorry, master! I will never be stubborn towards you again, so please give me your amazing gift, master!

Kuro: Mmmmmm! Ok I will give it to you as long as you obey to me and do whatever I said!

Amy: Yes, I will!

Kuro put out his arm covering his hand with dark aura and fire at Amy! She was cover by black aura as she starting to transform into her dark form! Amy has small fangs, dark pink fur, and she have red eyes. She wear a gothic lolita clothing, black hairband, black wrist-lenght gloves with red bracelets for cuff, black and white stockings, and black mary janes! She also hold a black umbrella!

Amy: So master, what do you want me to do?

Kuro: I will tell you on the way back!

* * *

**See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Location: Rouge's home**

Rouge and Blaze are waiting for their master with his new slave to return!

Rouge: So, Blaze do you want to play a game!

Blaze: Yeah sure, why not we have nothing better to do anyway!

Rouge: How about we play...

Suddenly they hear her door opening and they run toward the front door see who is it. Rouge and Blaze see their master with his new slave and they was surprised that who was the slave is!

Rouge & Blaze: Amy!

Amy: Hey guys! *wavering*

Kuro: Be nice to her. She is your new slavemate!

Blaze: Wait, so she is the one who refuse to obey you, master?

Kuro: Yes, she is the one!

Amy: I was sorry about that, I was foolish to resist our great and powerful master Kuro!

Rouge: Mmmh! So Amy will be the one in charge of punish that angel, master Kuro!

Kuro: Yes, But you two are helping her punishing that angel too! I be leaving now! I leave them to you, Amy!

Amy: Yes, my mighty master!

He have teleport away, leaving Rouge, Blaze, and Amy alone together with Lucy!

Rouge: Okay, So What we going do to her anyway!

Amy: I have a idea!

Blaze: What kind of idea?

Amy: We take turns break this angel!

Rouge: Oh really, that will be interesting I can't waited!

Blaze: me too!

Amy: Anyway you only get one hour for your turn since Rouge is the first slave she go first!

Rouge: Yes!

Blaze: Oh man!

Amy: Don't worry, Blaze. You're next after her!

Blaze: Oh Okay!

Amy: Alright enough wasting time let go!

Rouge: Wait!

Amy: Huh? What is it?

Rouge: one moment please!

Rouge walk over the angel grabs the tape on her mouth and pulled it off really hard!

Lucy: OW! That Hurt!

Rouge: Hah! I know! Let go!

Amy opened a portal over themselves, the portal suck them up into it, then the portal closed after that!

**Location: Unknown Forest**

Lucy: Ahhhh!

The angel falls through the portal and starts falling out of the sky until she hits the ground face first on the dirt.

Lucy: OWWW! That really hurt a lot! What is going on! Why can't I fly or use my magic!

Amy appear behind the angel without her noticing.

Amy: That's because all of your abilities are sealed for awhile!

Lucy: Ahhh!

The angel turned around seeing that Amy Rose standing behind the scared angel!

Lucy: You scarce me! Don't do that!

Amy: Well Anyway time for the game to start!

Lucy: What?! Wait, what are you going to do to me?

Amy have big smirk on her face.

Amy: You will see soon!

Then, Amy just disappeared through her portal and closing it behind her!

Lucy: Well, then I'm better move around I guess, where I am anyway?

She look around the whole area and tell that she is in a dark forest with a dirt path across the forest.

Lucy: I guess I have to walk to path.

The angel decide to walks down the path to find a way out of this forest.

Suddenly, the angel heard a noise behind her. She turn around see a shadowy figure on of the tree, then the figure jump down from the tree and walk towards her, the figure was revealed as the female bat known as Rouge the bat.

She wearing a black shirt with a brown vest, black jeans shorts, white wrist-length gloves with gold bracelets for cuffs, black stockings and brown high heeled boots.

Rouge: Well hello there, how a beautiful angel like yourself doing in the forest alone?

The angel was angry after Rouge said that!

Lucy: You guys are the ones who put me here in the first place and also sealed away my powers, you bat!

Rouge: My name is Rouge, you don't has to be rude!

Lucy: Shut up, I don't care!

Rouge: Okay, enough talks then I can fight you without my power!

Lucy: Agree.

The Angel rushes at Rouge tries to punch her, but she dodge her assault, Rouge replies by kicking her in back knocking into the ground. Lucy got back up as Rouge fly towards the angel, Lucy see that by grabbing her leg and throwing Rouge against a tree.

Rouge: Ow! That hurt!

The angel standing in front of Rouge as she punching her while Rouge tries recover. Rouge getting beat up by the angel, shenhad enough and decide use her magic anyway, it's not like she care about playing fair. Rouge shot a energy beam out of her hand hitting Lucy in the face pushing her back!

Lucy: Ahhh! You said thaat you not going to your magicnon me!

Rouge rush at the angel while creating a dark hammer hitting her in the head knocking her out as Lucy dropped on her knees on the ground.

Lucy: Y-you ch-cheated...

The angel fell on the dirt as she was now unconscious.

Rouge: I don't care!

**Rouge's Hideout**

Lucy starting to wake up, after waking up she looks around for a second!

Lucy: Mmh! W..Where I am?

Suddenly, Lucy realized that she was completely naked and restrained on to a torture slab, her arms was spread to the top egde of the table, and her legs was tied together of thee bottom! the restrained angel hears footsteps, she turn her head and see Rouge standing there and was naked too.

Rouge: So you're awake, good it's time to start our fun!

Lucy: Ah, let me go you dirty cheater!

Rouge: Haha! You think I will not cheat, I'm thief I alway play dirty all the time!

Lucy: You will pay for this!

Rouge is laughing at the restrained angel who is in no situation to do anything.

Rouge: It's not like you can do anything in your predicament.

Lucy: I'm not give up yet!

The helpless angel tries to struggles to break free but with no avail. Rouge grows tired of her pointless attempts to escaped.

Rouge: I'm bored of this, let get to the point!

Lucy: You will not torture me!

Rouge: Toture?! Hahaha! I'm not going to torture!

Lucy: Huh?! What?

Rouge: But, my pet might! Come here my pet!

She snapped her fingers and a door behind her bust open. The angel saw a large shadowy figure stomp towards her, with the sound of hooves clacking along the floor. A tall figure loomed in front of her, standing at least nine feet tall and she heard it snort loudly.

As the beast stepped into the light, the angel's eyes widened. The figure is a minotaur like demon, it's truly was a powerful looking beast, a muscular humanoid torso covered in dark brown fur and the head and lower body of a bull. Despite its odd physiology, it moved as fluidly as a human, its dark red beady eyes focused on figure's large tits and her firm thighs. Lucy's eyes unconsciously went down to its waist, where she saw a very long appendage standing at attention, pointed and hard like a spear. It's cock was thick enough for a steel sword to shatter against its girth alone and it was pointing straight at her, sensing her body heat.

Lucy: No! Please get that beast away from me! Please have mercy!

Rouge: It's too late now for mercy!

The angel tried to struggle, but as the bull monster stomped closer to her, its heavy, beastly musk filled her nostrils and made her eyes runs. Her body heated up and she stopped struggling for the moment, unable to focus clearly on anything other than the growing heat in her body that attracted the powerful monster hungrily gazing down at her.

There was no ways she was going to escape this without help. She was all alone and at the mercy of this beast.

Rouge sat back and crossed her legs, smirking as she show the minotaur mount Lucy on the slab. She removed the restraints on her hand and ankles, knowing that the angel was too weak on the beast's musk to try to escape or fight back now. Rouge had to do was sit back and watch the show.

The minotaur got on Lucy's body, somehow not crushing her with its weight as it straddled her torso and roughly grabbed her breasts. They were very soft and pliant in its course hands. Lucy blushed and turned her head away, rubbing her thighs together as the beast began kneading her tits and pinching her fat nipples. Warmth spread through her upper body and went straight down to her cunt, which was already starting to leak juices in her unwanted arousal.

In response to her apparent arousal, the minotaur's cock also grew in size. It's massive girth alone filled the valley between her breasts, surrounded on both sides by extremely soft angel's breasts. Holding onto her tits, the minotaur groaned deeply as it pulled back a bit, sliding about three inches free of her plush hold, and then shoved forward. Its hips slapped against her rack, its dick trapped between them, and her flesh jiggled enticingly each time it shoved forward.

Lucy panted as it tit-fucked her in full view of Rouge, who was enjoying seeing them fuck. Her whole body shook with each thrust and she could feel its large head poking her chin, nudging a bit towards her lips. But Lucy wasn't too far gone that she would willingly suck on his cock as it was raping her, and she wisely kept her mouth shut and her head turned away so she didn't see the large shaft sliding back and forth between her tits. It didn't matter to the minotaur, who was already getting it's fill of her breasts just by fucking them.

As it was, the minotaur was starting to feel the heat of an orgasm coming in strong. It snorted hot air from its nostrils and quickened its pace to get to that sweet, sweet climax. That primal need to cum all over this bitch and make her its property drove the minotaur to go faster and faster. Grunting and snorting, the minotaur felt that tingle in its balls and it quickly stepped back, taking its cock from her cleavage to point it at her sweaty tits and jerked off for the next few minutes.

The angel could do nothing as the minotaur reached its climax and a stream of creamy jizz, white and viscous, shot from its cock and splattered over her tits. Her wet, skin, and her nipples were coated in an impressive load from top to bottom, and the beast made sure to glaze both large orbs in its seed. The thick cum clung to her skin and felt as heavy as it looked, oozing down her chest slowly. It smelled musky and heavy, and it wore away at Lucy's resistance to its rape.

Once the thick streams of cum slowly petered away to meagre droplets, Rouge hopped off her chair she was sitting on and walks over to the bound angel. Kneeling over Lucy's cum soaked tits, she wordlessly began licking and sucking the glazed orbs, slurping up the thick liquid like it was milk. Lucy moaned as she felt Rouge's full lips run over her tainted skin, licking up large globs of fresh cum to swallow. Rouge took some time with her glazed nipples, biting them and sucking them hard enough to make them engorged and rosy.

The minotaur obediently stood back as Rouge drank up its spilled seed, leaving behind glistening saliva soaked skin. Once Rouge was done, Lucy's chest was clean and giving off a wet sheen that made her large tits more enticing to the two demons that were using her to their heart's content. Licking her lips, Rouge smirked down at the bound angel.

Rouge: Now that that's done, let's get to the real fun, shall we?

A few minutes later, Lucy was unchained and held prone before the minotaur. Her arms laid to the side, her legs spread slightly, and her eyes half-lidded in delirium and forced bliss. Each breath she took raised her chest slightly, emphasizing the swell of her enormous breasts, and these subtle motions was positively intoxicating to the monster waiting to fuck her. The beast knelt right by the groin of the angel, its large waist positioned right between her plump, soft thighs and it leaned over her naval, roughly grabbing and stroking her wet breasts.

The minotaur's cock was hard and firm, all ten inches of it swollen with fervent desire, and it twitched with anticipation as the monster fondled Lucy's breasts. It eased its hips down to the groin of the angel, aiming the head of its phallus to her sex. Rubbing its thick head along her labia, the minotaur pushed it in slightly, parting her folds before gripping her tits and using them as handles to thrust forward with tremendous force. Lucy felt the breath get knocked from her as the massive shaft sank into her cunt.

Warm and plush, her vagina accepted the cock all too easily, the soaked folds spreading apart with great ease as the shaft encountered no tight resistance throughout within. The minotaur snorted at the lustrous engulfment of wet warmth that slithered over its cock, welcoming it so snugly. Squeezing her breasts tighter, the minotaur didn't stop until Lucy's cunt accepted all ten inches with a slick shudder and blissful gasp. Lucy's eyes gazed up at the ceiling sightlessly as she felt the beast sink all the way up to the hilt within her. This was too much for her!

Wanting to get started, the minotaur fondled the plush tits in its grip as it pulled back about halfway out of her sweet snatch and pushed back in. the slap of its hips against the angel's pelvis echoed in the quiet dungeon, followed by Lucy's shuddering gasps. It repeated its motion, groaning and grunting every time it shoved back into her depths. It was an absolutely perfect pussy that was made for its cock, so warm and inviting, snugly enfolding its shaft.

The walls shuddered delightfully around the shifting phallus, stimulating it both fiercely and tenderly, making the minotaur mad with pleasure. Each pull out of the hot cunt brought out droplets and threads of pussy juices lathering its prick, and each shoved earned a lewd smack of their groins bumping and the minotaur's testicles slapping her skin. It was such a hot and intense experience and the angel under the minotaur moaned louder as the demon thrusted faster and faster still into her.

Lucy's massive frame shuddered with each impact, her whole body buzzing with blissful delight. Her pleasure only increased the minotaur's lust, which made it thrust harder into her. The minotaur pounded into her with enough force to seriously wound a regular mobian women, but Lucy's body was stronger than most women. At best, its constant pounding only made her bones shake and her flesh jiggle, all while stretching her cunt with a pleasant sting she quickly got used to. She had never felt such bliss before and she was quickly getting addicted to it but the angel still resisting.

They were both getting close now; they could feel the heat building up fiercely within their very sexes, simmering and bubbling like boiling water. It's a tangible notion of an approaching climax, enthralling and inviting, and it was something that Lucy would learn to get used to very soon.

All that mattered to her was the wonderfully thick cock pounding her womb right this very moment. Each slap of its balls against her thighs made her shiver with anticipation for the coming orgasm, and each thrust deep into her womb made her tremor with desire, and she moaned her approval to the stars above as the demon kept groping and fucking the angel.

But soon this heavenly moment came to an end. Lucy gasped in surprise as she felt her cunt tighten around the cock fucking her, all but sucking the shaft deeper into her, trapping it firmly inside of her hot confines. Her pussy tremored and shuddered with a greater intensity than evert before, positively rippling with unmatched pleasure as its fluids surged forth in an impressive cascade. Warm and watery, impressively potent, juices squirted from the stretched cunt, leaking out over the minotaur's hips and Lucy gasped with wonder as she felt her whole body shake in pleasurable convulsions.

As for the angel herself, she was wailing in utmost ecstasy as she came, fingers digging into the stone slab under her, shuddering fiercely under the grunting beast. Every part of her body spasmed wildly with euphoria, her eyes opened and rolled back in lewd deliht and drool leaked profusely from her lips. She's the very image of fucked silly, delighted and content with it all, as if she's known no greater pleasure than this.

The minotaur promptly decided to return the favor. With a hard squeeze of her huge tits and another snort, the minotaur unloaded its own orgasm right inside of her. The heat within its balls surged forth through the thick length of its cock, and deep into Lucy's core, shooting a mighty stream of thick cream. As fiercely as it had blasted into the cunts, the minotaur's jizz spurted over the inner walls of her lustrous womanhood, splattering all across the vaginal innards with great force. It was a creamy and warm sensation that she gave a shuddering gasp in response to the thorough cum filling.

Piercing through her cervix, the demon's seed splashed all over the walls of Lucy's womb, saturating the heated space with thick fluid. More and more cream poured forth, overwhelming and potent, and all too soon the woman's heated core was left flooded and overflowing with spunk. Lucy screamed as she felt the depths of her pussy get overwhelmed with cum, and the minotaur also let out a bellowing roar in satisfaction.

Rouge: Mmm.

Rouge hummed as she watched the minotaur make its claim on Cattleya. She walks over towards the angel as the minotaur pull his cock out of the angel, Rouge stood over the powerless angel and stare at her face ready to say something.

Rouge: So, was it fun for you?

Lucy:...F..Fuck you bitch!

Rouge got angry by her response and ready to kick her, but Amy appears out of nowhere next to them!

Amy: Time up! Your turn is over, Rouge!

Rouge: What?! *sigh* fine take her away!

The pink hedgehog summon a portal above the angel and suck her up into it before closing it!

Rouge: I hope Blaze failed too!

Amy: Come on let go, Rouge!

She summon a portal under them and suck into it too!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**Warning: This Chapter have sex scene and futanari! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lucy fall out of the portal and she landed face first on soft hot sands! she got up and spit out some sands out of her mouth!

Lucy: Ah! I hate sands in my mouth! Where am I, anyway!

She was looking around the surrounding area, It's seen that she is in middle of the desert and see a kingdom in the north. then, suddenly Amy just appear out of nowhere and scares the fuck out of Lucy!

Lucy: Aahhhhh! Oh my god, Amy. You scares the fuck out of me!

Amy: Sorry, Lucy but I have to tell that you need to go to that kingdom!

Lucy: Okay, but why?

Amy: You will see soon!

Amy create a portal, she walk through it and the portal close behide her!

Lucy: Okay, then let go!

Lucy were passing through a town on her journey, but there was a crowd of people in the center of town.

Lucy: What's everyone gathered around for?

Male Citizen: The Queen is passing through.

Lucy: Why does everyone care?

Female Citizen: Because she's beautiful.

Female Citizen #2: That and she makes us come out to greet her when she passes.

Lucy: Hmm?

Lucyforced her way to the front of the crowd.

Queen: Yes, that is it, cheer for me.

The woman who the crowd was cheering for was Blaze with bobcut hair. on her head is a gloden headpiece with a cobra at its center. She wears a jeweled breast plate that reaches only midway through her bust along with striped panties below an white loincloth at her front. her arms are also wrapped with a white cloth and wearing golden sandals!

Lucy: This woman…

Female Citizen: Queen Blaze, but she is known as Queen Blaze from Egypt!

Blaze: You there. *pointing at Lucy* How a beautiful woman like you come to my castle and some fun with me.

Lucy: Huh?

Blaze: There are rules here, all beautiful ladies in my kingdom must come with me and pleasure me!

Queen Blaze moved her loincloth and exposed her huge cock to Blaze.

Citizen: It's the lady's dick! Look at it!

She was quite well equipped, well over a foot long and some nice testicles to go with it, at the base of her cock were a thick golden rings.

Lucy: Excuse me?

Blaze: Come with me and has sex with me, the most beautifu lwoman in the kingdom.

Lucy: Yeah, I will pass that offer and I am leaving now! *walking away*

Blaze: Do not walk away from me! Guards capture her!

Suddenly Lucy's arms was grabbed and she was being dragged off by her guards.

Lucy: Hey let me go!

Lucy tries her magic to attack the guards, but nothing happen she realized that her master Ken don't only block her power.

Lucy: Damn it!

**Location: Queen Blaze's castle**

Lucy was taking to Blaze's throne room while Blaze's guards still hold on to her. Blaze was sitting on her throne looking at Lucy!

Blaze: How dare you denied my quest?

Lucy: Let me go, you crazy cat I will never be your servant!

Blaze: We well see about that! Guards take her the dressing room and readying her up for me!

Lucy was moved to the dressing room, guards has stripped her down, then Blaze's maid dressed her up, Lucy was dressed like a belly dancer, she has a silver hairpiece with green gems. She wears a sliver bra, a long orange loincloth decorated with silver, and tan sandals!

Lucy was taking back to the throne room and put in front of Queen Blaze while her guards are still holding her down!

Blaze: Now you are all dress up about you dance for me!

Lucy: No way, fuck you!

Blaze: Fine, how about this instead! Guards fuck her up, but Don't use her pussy saved that for me!

Blaze grab a magic wand pointing at Lucy. She shot a magic beam at her, restrained with strong ropes. The two guards pulled out their dick, then Blazeuses her wand on her guard making them bigger than before and giving them 10-inch cock. One guard was a jackal and other one was red cat.

The jackal guard pressed his cock against Lucy's ass while the cat guard was using her mouth. The jackal started thrusting into her ass causing Lucy to opened her mouth as the cat guard thrust his cock in her mouth! They're slamming into Lucy's body back and front, ramming her even harder for each pounding.

They have been at it for 15 long minutes, Lucy couldn't take it anymore, but she has a plan , and it was ready to go! Lucy push the guard's cock out of her mouth and trying to talk!

Lucy: Please my Queen release my restraint, I want to embrace them some more as well as I want to embrace you too, my Queen!

Blaze: Mmhh! I see you finally decided to become my servant now, alright I will remove your restrain!

Blaze uses her wand to remove Lucy's restrain, then Lucy gonna back to sucking on the cat guard's cock! Lucy's plan was a success, it's time to take the next phase of her plan. Lucy starts to bob her head faster than the cat guard fucking her throat. The cat guard has reached his climax, he shot his load into Lucy's throat and she has swallowed his whole load, then the cat guard fell into the floor and he have pass out. Lucy moves her hip, very fast as the jackal was still pounding her ass, the pleasure was too much for the jackal guard to handle, he too has reached climax too. Lucy pulled out ass away from the jackal guard, he shot his load into the air, his cum landed on the floor, the jackal fell into the floor and he was pass out too. Lucy grab the ropes and charge at Queen Blaze.

Blaze: What!? you tricked me!

Blaze fire her wand at Lucy, but she dodge her beam and tackle Blaze, knock her wand off her hand! Lucy went behind Blaze and she uses ropes to wrapped around Blaze's cock squeezing tightly.

Blaze: What are you planning to do...?

Lucy: I'll let you taste the same suffering you put me through!

Lucy has pulled the ropes tighter around Blaze's cock!

Blaze: Ahhhh! It's too tight!

Lucy keep on pulling the ropes on Blaze, keeping her in place.

Blaze: Ah... Please stop you will put marks all over my beautiful cock! No way! I'm not letting you get away with this...!

Lucy: Oh yeah, I have surprise for you!

Lucy grab Blaze's wand while still holding ropes on her. Lucy uses the wand to give herself a big cock, then Lucy shoved her cock into Blaze's pussy!

Blaze: Ahhh! It can't be..! You did it so quickly!

Lucy lift her up start to pound Blaze's pussy and pulling the ropes on Blaze's cock tighter!

Blaze: It...It hurts! You're squeezing my dick too hard! Ahhh! Nooo!

Lucy: Well? Doesn't your dick hurt so much that you can hardly stand it?

Blaze was rubbing her own breasts in pleasure!

Blaze: I...I don't like it this rough..!

Lucy is pounding her harder now and squeezing Blaze's dick a little tighter!

Lucy: You're lying to me! I can see your precum spilling out from your dick!

Blaze: Ahhhh! No it can't be trued! I don't like it rough!

Lucy: Well that's too bad for you! Your dick can't live without being rough!

Lucy was ready to pull the ropes really hard!

Blaze: Huh!? Noooooo!

Lucy pulled the ropes the hardest she can!

Blaze: Ahhhh! Oh...Oh no! M... My dick's gonna explode!

As Blaze said that, both Blaze and Lucy shot thier load at same time! The cat queen fired her own cum on to herself while Lucy fired her inside of Blaze's pussy! Then, Lucy dropped the ropes, she still holding Blaze's wand in her hand! Blaze was too weak to do anything.

Lucy: well then, I think will get rid of your dick for good and I fuck your ass too!

Blaze: P... please don't do it.

Before Lucy do anything, she suddenly felt something was shoved in her ass, she turned around and see a third guard was fucking her ass! The third guard was a big lizard man!

Lucy: Ahhh! Get off of my ass!

Lucy uses the wand on the lizard guard, but it went very wrong. It make the lizard guard bigger than before and he has two huge dicks now! He rammed his other dick into Blaze's ass!

Blaze: how dare you guard, fucking your own Queen's ass without permission. I will punish you for this!

But the lizard guard don't care right now and he started slamming his dicks into the both of them! Blaze and Lucy are moaning as their ass was being pounding right now!

Blaze & Lucy: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

They're losing their minds as he is thrusting even faster and faster for every second!

After An hour, the lizard guard have reached his climax he shot all his load into their ass, and their stomach inflated as he still cumming! Then, he finally stop Blaze and Lucy has fell down on to the floor as their ass was squirting out his cum out of their body and the lizard fell on to the floor and he was pass out!

After few minutes, Blaze got up walks towards Lucy, grab her wand from her then, turn to her unconscious lizard guard and point her wand at him!

Blaze: I tell you I will make pay!

She fired her wand at him, the lizard gonna back to her normal sizes but he still has two dicks. Blaze fired her wand again at him this time he turn in a female with big tits. The lizard woman wake-up see that she was turn into a woman and Blaze approach towards her!

Blaze: You will pay for fucking me!

Blaze uses her wand to create some restraint on the lizard woman pinning her onto the floor. Blaze moved her feet on the lizard woman dicks and started rubbing her cock as it was happening thd lizard woman has starts to moans!

Blaze: What's wrong does my feet feel so good!

Blaze start stomping and grinding her balls.

Lizard Guard: Mmmmmmhh!

Cleo: Oh you going to cum! alright go cum right now!

After 3 minutes, Blaze keeping rubbing her cock until the lizard guard was around to cum! Blaze pushed the lizard guard's dick towards the lizard woman own face and shoots her load on herself, then the lizard guard pass out again.

Blaze walk back towards Lucy who was still unconscious, Blaze uses her magic wand on Lucy, then on herself too, she make herself 3 times of her own size. She sit and wait for Lucy to wake up so she can fuck her.

Lucy have finally wake-up, she got up and look up to see a giant cat with huge dick looking down at her! Blaze had grabs Lucy with her big hands and lift her up place Lucy on top of her cock! Putting Lucy's pussy against her massive cock!

Blaze: It's payback time!

Lucy: No wait, stop it's too big you will split me in half!

Blaze: Don't worry I uses my magic on you so your body can handle it!

Blaze pushed down Lucy onto her cock slamming her up and down while holding her legs, Lucy tries to scream, but It was so much pleasure that her scream went silence! Blaze is pounding her harder and harder for every minute!

After 10 minutes, Blaze felt her cock was twitching she have reached her climax, she ready Lucy's body to do one last push on her! Blaze slammed Lucy down, then she fire her last load into her, but cumshot was so strong that it launched Lucy up to the air, she hit her head on the ceiling knocking her out cold and Lucy landed on the floor.

Blaze has shrink down to her normal size, then Amy walks out of her portal, see Lucy was unconscious on the floor. Amy create portal over Lucy and suck her up into it!

Amy: Time up it's my turn now!

Blaze: Whatever I have my fun anyway!

Amy: Good, because I'm going have some fun with our little angel... and you two!

Blaze: What was that?

Amy: Oh nothing! Let go!

They flew through her portal and after they entered it, her portal has disappear afterward!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Lucy have fell out from portal as she landed on some warm sand next to the ocean. After several minutes, the angel has finally wake-up, she look around and noticed that she at a beach!

Lucy: Where am I this time? Wait a sec, am I at a beach?

The angel look around the area and seem that is in a beach with a beautiful ocean.

Amy has suddenly appeared right behind her!

Amy: Hello there!

Lucy: Ahhhhhhhhh!

The angel jumped back before turning around seeing the pink hedgehog again.

Lucy: Oh my *pant* God, doesn't scare me, like that! You almost give a heart attack!

Amy: Sorry about that! Anyway the reason why you are in swimsuit because we are going to have fun!

Lucy: Why?

Amy: It's because you won!

The angel was very confused, she don't know what is going on here!

Lucy: Huh? What now?

Amy: I said that you won!

The confused angel still have no idea what is going on and why is Amy saying that she won something!

Lucy: Okay fine! What is your game here!

Amy: Simple, you handle Rouge and Blaze without they breaking you, so it's my turn now!

The angel turned her head to see Rouge and Blaze standing a few feet away from them!

Lucy: Then, Why are they here?

She pointing at the thief bat and flaming cat as Amy look at them.

Rouge: Hi, my little angel!

Blaze: Hello, Lucy.

Lucy: Fuck you two!

Amy: They just here to enjoy the show that all!

Lucy: What!?

Amy raises her hand and fires a white beam at the angel, after hitting her Lucy felt her magic became back to her.

Lucy: Huh?

She look her hand and created a light orb in her hand.

Lucy: My magic is back!

Amy: I know I give it back to you!

Lucy: Why?

She asks the pink hedgehog to get her answer for her question!

Amy: I did it because to make a fair fight for you!

Lucy: A fair fight!? Wait, am I fighting for now!

Amy: Yeah, that right!

The angel take a step back as she know that she might be lying to her after Rouge and Blaze have cheated and beating her without her power! Then, Lucy created a light sword and pointed at Amy.

Lucy: How can I know that you will not cheat while our fight!

The pink hedgehog just only chuckle at the angel.

Amy: Oh don't worry there are no trick at all, just only you and me here!

Lucy: What all about them?

The angel pointed at Rouge and Blaze.

Amy: Don't worry about them, Rouge and Blaze are just here to shows the fight and they are already their turn with you anyway!

Lucy: Okay fine, let get started!

Amy: Agree!

The angel charges at the pink hedgehog, then Amy snaps her finger as black tentacles sprang out of the sand in front of the angel blocking her path.

Amy: Sorry, but I'm not let you get near me! You had to get pass my new pet tentacle named Bob!

Lucy: we will see about that!

The angel swings her sword cutting down the tentacles, but the tentacles are growing back shortly after cutting they down!

Lucy: Regeneration tentacles, huh? I guess I have to fly over it, then.

The angel use her wings to fly over the tentacle, Amy see that she put out her hammer and jump up towards the angel as Lucy flew pass the tentacles.

Amy: Oh no, you don't! Bob get that angel!

Lucy: Ah oh!

The pink hedgehog swings her hammer hits the angel in the face and knocking her onto the sand next to the tentacle.

Lucy: Ow that hurt! Huh? Oh no!

She see the tentacle about to strike, she move out of the way just on time avoiding the tentacle strikes and the angel tries to fly away, but one tentacles grabs the angel by her ankle slamming her down onto the sand over and over again until it's stop after few slams ans dropping her into sands!

The angel has recover shortly, but suddenly the tentacles began to shift towards her, slithering like deadly serpents,

Lucy: W-W-What are you doing?! Get that thing away from me!

Lucy shouted, now more nervous about her situation, the tentacles slowly began to wrap around Lucy's arms and legs, four of them encircled each of her wrists and ankles before slowly pulling her into the air, and then each of the tentacles began to pull, stretching her body into a spread eagle position.

Lucy: No...you wouldn't dare...

Lucy yell in horror, when suddenly Bob lashed out at her, whipping her naked ass cheeks.

*WAP*

Lucy: AHHH!

She cried out at the stinging sensation.

*THWACK*

Lucy: AHHHH!

The angel screamed again as the tentacles slapped her across the ass again.

Amy's smirk turned into a sadistic grin as the tentacle came down on Lucy's behind a third time.

*WACK*

Lucy: AHHH!

The angel cried out in pain again.

Amy: Yes! Feel the pain, angel!

Amy shouted, then the tentacles around Lucy's legs suddenly released her so that her arms were supporting all her weight. The tentacles moved with surprising skill,

Amy: I will hurt you, break you! Until you are a shadow of your former self!

Amy shouted as the tentacles latched on to her ankles and flipped Lucy so she was upside down,

Lucy: Y-Y-Y-ou...b-b-bitch-

*THWACK*

Bob lashed out again.

Lucy: AHHHH! NO MORE!

The angel cried out again.

Amy: Yes! Feel the pain!

She cried out as her pet smacked Lucy hard on the ass again. Two tentacles reached up, and brushed along Elina's stomach and began to move upwards,

*THWACK*

Lucy: AHhhhh! PLEASE STOP!

She screamed again, Bob was timing the spanking so that it would come just when the original pain wore off, but the flesh was still tender. Lucy's screams however where dying down, as her breath left her. Lucy hardly noticed the tentacles up on her breasts, that was until the ends of each tentacle sprouted two smaller tentacles, and pinched down hard on her nipples.

Lucy: GYAHHHHHHH!

The angel screamed as they clamped down like cloth pins on her sensitive nipples, Amy smacked Lucy on her red ass herself to heighten the pain,

Lucy: OH GOD PLEASE STOP! I GIVE UP ALREADY! I GIVE UP! JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

The angel begged with tear's erupting from her eye's as the tentacles stayed latched on to her tits.

Amy: No! I won't stop, not until your mind is broken!

The pink hedgehog said as her pet added more pressure to the tentacles on Lucy's breasts.

Lucy: AH!

She gasped as her nipples hardened to the painful stimulation. Then to further heighten the pain, Amy smiled cruelly as Bob sent a painful jolt of electricity through the tentacles,

Lucy: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucy let out a primal scream, never knowing such pain before, her entire body rocked a she tried to dispatch the cables from her, but even in her adrenaline burst, it was not enough.

Amy: Yes! Scream! Let me feel your anguish!

Amy cried as Bob sent another jolt, reveling in her captives agony,

Lucy: GWAhhhhh! ah ah ah uh hhh...",

Lucy continued to cry, her body screaming in agony, and her breasts and ass red from the beating the tentacles gave her. Suddenly, Bob removed the two tentacles around her arms, allowing her to fall to the floor. Lucy tried to raise her hands, but the effort was too much, her body was exhausted. Bob however grabbed Lucy and pulled her back into the spread eagle position once more, hanging her in mid-air upside down. Her beautiful body glistened with sweat, making her skin on her ass and breasts look even reader,

Lucy: P-P-Please stop...n...no more...

She cried out, her tears hitting the floor, the tentacles were still latched on to her nipples, but they had stopped shocking her.

Amy: No, I going to break you!

She said malice, holding no sympathy for the woman in front of her, Bob sent out four more tentacles, they where at least a couple of inches thick. One tentacle rubbed up against the crack of Lucy's sore ass while the second moved and coiled itself like a snake around Lucy's neck, causing her to glup a little, the third wrapped its self completely around her stomach, and the fourth and final one rested on top of her near hairless crotch.

Lucy: NO! Stop! Anything but that!

The angel screamed as she tried to struggle,

Amy: Yes, Bob fuck her until she is brain dead!

Amy shouted sadistically as the tentacle around Lucy's neck pressed it's head against her lips,

Lucy: Sto-mmmm!

The angel tried to call out, but the tentacle rammed itself in her mouth. Lucy tried to bite down, but the tentacle was like some extremely hard rubber, impossible to hurt. Her lips where stretched and the tentacle began to pump itself in and out,

Amy: Yes, your sorrow!

Amy shouted out as she fingered herself, overjoyed by her captives pain.

The tentacle at her crotch began to feel around the woman's slit. Lucy suddenly felt an unexpected twang of pleasure, even through the pain, however thick tentacle suddenly pushed its way into her pussy,

Lucy: MMMM!

The angel's body began to jerk as it tried to fight the intruder, the tentacle stretched her vaginal walls, Bob did not stop when it reached her hymen, he simply pushed past, breaking it. Lucy was crying hard now, and she would have screamed, but only a strangled groan to escape her lips due to the tentacle in her mouth.

Amy: Yes, more! More!

The pink hedgehog screamed as she continued to finger herself, her finger's becoming drenched in her pre-cum.

Amy: More!

The tentacle had lined itself up with Lucy's tight ass hole. Bob knew that this would hurt the most, and saved it for the last, her asshole began to bleed around the edge, being no match for the powerful tentacle. All three cables bean to pump in and out of her body, Lucy weakly tried to fight, to pull her arms free, to spit the tentacle out of her mouth, but Bob offered her no relief. The tentacles began to fuck her at an impossible rate while Amy fingered herself harder and faster, her own climax quickly approaching. Lucy's nipples were sore now as the cables hung of them like dead weight. Then Bob decided to add a finishing touch, all of the tentacles began to charge with energy, and sent out a rhythmic shock to every sensitive area at once.

Lucy: MMMMM!,

Lucy's whole body spasmed, bucking with strength she did not have.

Amy: Oh yes, YEEEESS!

Amy cried out as she came from the very sight of the torture she was going through, her hand being drenched with her cum. Lucy was crying harder, unable to bear what was happening to her.

Another final jolt filled Lucy's body, even more powerful than the last,

Lucy: MMMMMM!

The angel tried to beg for Amy to stop, but was unable to get more than a painful moan out form the cable in her mouth. Her lips ached, and her cunt and asshole bled around the edges, a few drops of crimson fluid landing on the ground next to her salty tears.

Bob felt the pain reaching a crescendo, and powered one more charge as a grand finale,

Lucy: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The angel's whole body spasmed as Bob pumped it's own cum through the tentacles and into every hole in her body, filling her mouth, ass, and pussy. As Lucy gagged from the cum filling her mouth, she suddenly came, her orgasmic juices gushing from her cunt in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The tentacle inside her cunt became wet with the sticky love juice. Then Lucy's body went limp, the last jolt shattering something in her.

Amy: Yes... the pain. The humiliation!

Amy cried out in blissful pleasure as she recovered from her own orgasm. Bob removed it's tentacles from around her stomach, from her nipples, and out of her ass, her cunt, and her mouth, allowing her to cough out most of the cum that didn't enter her stomach. The ones from her vagina and asshole had some blood on them.

Amy: So... you are broken now, my little angel.

Amy's voice was filled with joy as Lucy was laid naked on the ground. Cum leaking from her mouth, ass, and pussy, 'Thank...you...my...mistress'

Amy stared down at Lucy, who lay on her side, here eyes wide open, but she was not there. There was a line of drool coming of her mouth, showing that her mind is gone.

Amy: Look like I win the game!

She said as she tapped her with her foot, Lucy offering no resistance, she then kissed Bob lovingly,

Amy: Good boy, Bob. I promise you'll get more private time with her next time...

With that tentacle monster disappeared into the sand. Amy turned and seeing Rouge and Blaze are still here watching the whole show.

Amy: Hey guys, I won!

Rouge: We know that!

Blaze: Whatever I would won if I have more time!

Amy: Oh stop being a sore loser! It because she fight back and you were helpless against her!

Blaze pull up her hand and giving her the bird!

Blaze: Shut up, bitch!

Amy: Hahaha!

Rouge: Anyway let go home now!

Amy: Okay!

She opened up a giant portal sucking up all four of them into it and going back to Rouge's house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Kuro left Amy, Rouge and Blaze punishing the angel. He teleported to the green forest to relax on top of a tree!

Kuro: Oh man, This is so relaxing, I don't care how long it took them! As long as nobody tries to mess with me during my relaxing time.

Suddenly, a white light flashes in front of him before fading away and white orb with wings appears in front of the dark god.

Kuro: Well then, that ruins my relaxing time.

Celestia: It's good to see again, Kuro!

Kuro: *Sigh* Go away, I was relaxing before you show up!

Celestia: Moody as always I see, Kuro!

Kuro: Being trap in a gem for over thousands of years is not comfortable you know!

Celestia: I have to stop you before you corrupt the world, I don't have any other option! I cannot kill you it will break the balance of the world, if you die!

Kuro: Hah! Do you know that these mortal have attempted to kill me multiple time under your name before I decided to take over, Celestia!

Celestia: They make their own decides, not me!

Kuro: They kill my lover and my unborn child!

Celestia: ...I know that, Kuro! But please stop this is not too late and also they always forget about us, you can live peacefully without any of them ruins your life!

Kuro: No way! The damage is alway done!

Celestia: If you keep going even farther, I will stop you!

Kuro: Hah! How? You know that god are weak without worshipper to make themself stronger! And you are way too weak to stop me! You can't even become your true form, you can only be in your orb form right now! And beside I'm slowly regaining my true power!

The dark god revealed that he had two tails now. Kuro is really a kitsune dark god and currently can use 20% of his true power!

Kuro: Soon I will have all nine of my tails returns and you can't stop me!

Celestia: I may be weak right now, but I will use my remained power to stop you! I am leaving now, I hoped that you change your mind, goodbye Kuro!

The white orb has disappeared without a trace.

Kuro: Good! Now that she's gone, back to my nap!

Suddenly, it was a loud explosion in the forest a mile away from him!

Kuro: What now?! What is going on over there!

He jumped off the tree and started running towards that distance of the smoke coming from. Then, he saw a lot of destroyed robots on the ground, suddenly he hear a scream he run towards it and seeing a robot crushing a girl in his hands. she was a yellow rabbit mobian with robotics arm and legs.

Rabbit girl: Ahhhhhh! Somebody save me!

Kuro: Don't worry I'll save you!

Kuro make a black sword and use it to slice off the robot's hand, freeing her from his grip. Then Kuro uses his sword to create a energy slice to cut the robot in half destroying it in the progress!

Rabbit girl: Thank you for saving me, sir!

Kuro: Your welcome, also my name is Kuro.

Bunnie: Thank you, Kuro. My name is Bunnie!

Kuro: Yeah, I have a question what are you doing here and fighting some robots!

Bunnie: I kind of live near the forest and also I was fighting those robot because to released some steam!

Kuro: Why?

Bunnie: Because my ex-huband has cheated on me with another woman behind my back!

Kuro: Wow, That mess up! I wonder why would he cheat on you!

Bunnie: Maybe because of my robot parts!

Kuro: Yeah, about that! What happen to your arm and legs did you lost to a accident or a fight!

Bunnie: Not really, the evil Dr. Eggman tries to turn me into a robot, my friends save me before it happen but my arm and my bottom side have already turned! My friend Tails tries to fix me but he unable to do so, not even Eggman can't fix me. But I am happy that Eggman is in jail and paying for his crimes! I wish it was way to change me back to normal and maybe my husband can stop cheating on me!

Kuro: Don't worry, I can change you back to normal!

Bunnie: What you can do that?

Kuro: Yes I can! I have power of healing I can even restore missing limbs!

Bunnie: Really, thank you very much!

Kuro: okay, but we need go to your house!

Bunnie: Why?

Kuro: Do you want us to be attacked by robots while I doing it, because I take a lot of time to restore your limbs!

Bunnie: Oh yeah, okay let go.

Kuro and Bunnie went to her house, getting ready to heal her but Bunnie didn't know about Ken real reason why is he helping her!

Bunnie: Okay us here, now what?

Kuro: You have to take off your clothes!

Bunnie: What?! Why?!

Kuro: I need to see what I healing and also you don't want your clothes to rips all parts when I started healing you!

Bunnie: ...Fine! I will do it!

Bunnie take her clothes off leaving her completely naked, Ken see that her below waist is robotics, Ken rise his hand and place his hand of her forehead!

Kuro: You need to close your eyes and relax to make it work but it might hurt little!

Bunnie: Okay.

Kuro: Here we go!

Kuro create dark aura covering Bunnie completely body, her robot arm and legs are starting to glow. Bunnie felt pulse of energy flowing through her body. Her robot arm is begins to change, after few seconds Bunnie's robot arm have turn into normal arm, then her robot legs is starting to change too, Bunnie's robots leg have turn into normal legs!

Kuro: Okay, I'm done now!

She open her eyes and see her arm and legs are back to normal!

Bunnie: On my god, you did it you fix body! Wait, something is wrong!

She tries to moves her arm and legs, but they don't want to move at all!

Bunnie: Kuro, why can't I feel my arm or legs?

Kuro: Mmmh! Maybe your body is not used to your new arm and legs because it been years since you has them!

Bunnie: Is there a way to fix that!

Kuro: Don't worry! I just need to connect your mind to your new limbs to make it easy for you, but it will hurt a lot!

Bunnie: Okay, just do it already, I need to feel my new limbs!

Kuro: Okay, let do this!

Kuro move closer to Bunnie and press the palm of his hand against her forehead. As Ken begin a potent magic spell, his hand glows with dark energy!

Kuro: Here we go!

Bunnie: Aaaaaaaaah!

Bunnie shrieks in pain to he forcefully probe into her mind. His power slips through her mental defences flowing into her thoughts and destroying all resistance.

Bunnie: It...hurts...!

Kuro: Just relax Bunnie I almost finished!

Slowly, her reaction fades away, her eyes grow clouded and her body falls limp. She has no idea that Kuro is destroying her will, now she can't defend herself against his even if she knows he really doing to her. His spell is burrowing into her mind, erasing her thoughts and feelings. Her mind is being emptied and she is becoming his puppet!

Kuro: How does it feel, Bunnie?

Bunnie: ...

Bunnies has not respond and just standing there with a blank expression!

Kuro: Hah I suppose you aren't in a situation to speak your mind anymore! You were a fool to trust me, a stranger you just meet! Well, then let's fix you up my little slave!

After Kuro drained her will, he replace it with a new desire. A powerful desire to serve and please him as her master. He will be only one she cares about and the only being in the world that matters to her. She will be filled with an insatiable lust for him. As he finish placing these thoughts into her, the magic energy begins to fades away. He release her from his grip, and she stands motionless.

Kuro: Who are you now?

Bunnie: I... I am.. I am Bunnie and I am your loyal slave, master. I want to be used by you! I'll make you feel good, master... Please let me serve you!

Kuro: very well, Bunnie. But first let give you something sexy to wear!

Kuro snaps his fingers making a bunny suit for Bunnie. She wearing a purple leotard outfit, white cuffs accented her wrists, her neck was adorned by a black bowtie black translucent stocking and wear bright red high heels.

Bunnie: I love it, Master!

Kuro: Good, now then go suck my dick!

Bunnie: Yes, master!

Bunnie have pull down Ken's pants exposing his 12-inch dick in front of her, and Bunnie licks the tip of Kuro's dick before she takes the head of Kuro's dick into her mouth to lightly suck it. Bunnie was on her hands and knees while she gently continued her sucking by slowly taking more of Kuro's dick into her mouth while he start to moans.

Kuro reacted by gently bucking his hips which made Bunnie take more of Kuro's dick into her mouth. Bunnie was bobbing her head up and down as she looked up at Kuro who was clearly enjoying the blow job from the sexy rabbit. Bunnie kept going further down, deep throating Kuro's cock even further.

Bunnie gagged a little but continued her way down and eventually getting all twelve inches in her mouth. Bunnie took the cock out of her mouth after 10 seconds of the whole thing in her mouth, her lips had some cum on them. She then went down again to get more cum and taste his huge dick.

Kuro: I'm cumming!

He burst his load into Bunnie's mouth. Bunnie swallowed the cum and took Kuro's dick out of her mouth.

Bunnie: Master, your dick tastes amazing! I wish I could suck it all day!

Kuro: Sorry ,but it's time we move on.

Bunnie got up and began to take off clothes. Bunnie took off her bra and her panties revealing her full naked body to him. He admired the sexy rabbit's body. Kuro grabs Bunnie take her to her bedroom!

Bunnie: Master..fuck me now!

She got on the bed with seduction. Kuro got onto the bed and inserted his member into her tight pussy, finally taking her. Kuro began to thrust slowly but gradually getting faster.

Bunnie: Oh My God! That's the spot! Keep going!

Bunnie has screamed at the pleasure of getting pounded by the fox god. Kuro got even faster and watched her enormous tits bounce up and down as she screamed and moan his name many times. Kuro then finished her off by thrusting at max speed and heard her ear-shattering yell.

Bunnie: MASSSSTTTTTEEERRR!

He went into her at top speed. Kuro then got his member out of Bunnie's pussy and then stroked her hair.

Kuro: Hey Bunnie, let try something else!

Bunnie: Sure master, whatever you say!

Kuro then leaned back on a pillow and Bunnie got towards him but turned around. She shook her firm ass at him before sitting on his huge click with her ass. Bunnie squealed at the huge cock entering her virgin ass. Bunnie then rode his dick with her huge ass up and down with sexual shakes here and there.

Kuro: Oh Bunnie, your ass is amazing!

He enjoyed the anal dance Bunnie was giving him. Kuro then leaned up and rammed Bunnie's ass with his dick.

Bunnie: OH MAH STARS!

Bunnie screamed at the pleasuring surprise. Kuro pounded her roughy but knew the sexy cowgirl was enjoying this. Bunnie was screaming for Kuro to keep going and going. After about 5 minutes of pounding Bunnie pulled away and turned around. She locked lips with him only to be grabbed by her hips and lifted up.

Kuro: Ride me you dirty, sexy bunny!

Kuro placed Bunnie's pussy onto his twelve inch dick. Bunnie began to bounce herself on Kuro's cock rapidly and her huge breasts bounced up and down. The two were screaming and eventually came all over each other. They then collapsed on the bed.

Bunnie: Hey Master?

Kuro: Yes, Bunnie?

Bunnie: Can this slutty bunny girl suck on you some more!

Kuro: Sure you can!

She leaned forward to suck on the huge member once more. Ken moaned and knew that Bunnie was the hottest chick on Mobius and definitely the best fuck. Ken decided to take nap!

Two hour later, Ken has woke up from his nap, but he felt a strange sensation on his lower body.

Kuro: Huh? What's going on..

Kuro looked down and saw what was causing the strange feeling. Bunnie was still sucking his dick while he slept and gave him a great wake up call. She sucked him very fast and bobbed her head up and doing while wrapping her tongue around it.

Bunnie: Hey Master, sleep well?

She said with a sexy southern belle as she took the huge cock out of her mouth.

Kuro: Yes I did, but waking up was even better.

He got up and got behind Bunnie.

Bunnie: Master, what're you-!

Before Bunnie has a chance to asked, her huge ass was impaled by Kuro's huge dick. He thrusted hard and fast as he grabbed Bunnie's big breasts. Bunnie began to moan and scream.

Kuro: Who tell you that you can suck on my dick while I taking a nap, but I forgive you, Bunnie!

Bunnie: Master!

Bunnie screamed as she enjoyed the feeling of Kuro's huge member in her ass. Ken kept on thrusting into her to make sure she would scream even louder. Kuro took it out after a while but got down and began to explore her pussy with his tongue.

Bunnie: Oh..oh that's the spot!

Bunnie was happy as her master's tongue went deep into her tight pussy. Kuro moaned a little as he ate out the pussy. Kuro removed his face and began to fuck Bunnie while she was still in a daze from the licking.

Bunnie: Oh master..your dick feels so amazing inside me!

Kuro was thrusting his member into her tight opening. Kuro was going with rapid but close thrusts, the pace was making Bunnie scream and go crazy.

Kuro: DON'T STOP! FASTER!

Bunnie was reaching her climax. Kuro let his cum to shot inside Bunnie and then removed himself from the rabbit. Bunnie and Kuro were now lying in bed but holding each other closely.

Kuro: Alright, Bunnie. It's time for me to go!

Bunnie: Okay master, but can I have a good-bye kiss?

Kuro: Sure, Bunnie!

Bunnie pressed her lips against the dark god's and it was an amazing make out session!

Kuro: Okay bye, Bunnie!

Bunnie: Good-bye Master, I hope I see you soon!

Kuro waved to Bunnie and then he teleported away. He arrived at Rouge's house but they are not back yet!

Kuro: Huh? They are not back yet? Oh well, time for me to sleep!

Kuro went to his bedroom and gonna to sleep!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: This Chapter have sex scene! You have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

In morning, Kuro has wake-up from his sleep, he walk out his room and see that Rouge and Blaze are in their bed and sleep too. He decided to go into the kitchen and get some breakfast, then a few minutes Rouge have wake-up form her bed and she walks to her kitchen to see her master eating pancakes.

Rouge: Oh good morning, master!

Kuro: Morning, Rouge. I'll be gone all day, so you and Blaze can do whatever while I'm an away!

Rouge: Okay, master!

Kuro: Good-bye! Rouge, also tell Blaze what I said!

Rouge: Alright!

Kuro has walks out of her room and he left Rouge's house. Kuro has teleport on the outskirts of central city! He look around for his next slave!

Then, suddenly he got hit by a fast moving yellow blur and crash into a near by tree!

Kuro: Ow! that hurt!

He look up and see that the blur what hit him was a mongoose girl. she has yellow fur, purple hair, and green eyes. She wearing a black and purple tanktop, purple skirt, and wears green and purple boots!

Mongoose girl: Oh no, I'm so sorry I ran over you! I lost control of my speed!

Kuro: That's okay, I'm fine. Just a few scratches!

Mongoose girl: No no no, I need to do something for crashing into you! How about a free ticket and VIP pass for my concert that sounds good!

Kuro: That sounds good to me!

Mina: Great! Also my name is Mina the Mongoose.

Kuro: Yeah, my name is Kuro the Fox!

Mina: Hello, Kuro. I guess I'm seeing you at my concert! Bye!

Kuro: Bye!

Mina have left, Kuro walking away after she left, then he uses his powers to heal himself!

Kuro: I think I found another toy to play!

After that he did some research about Mina the mongoose, he learned that Mina is another friend of Sonic, she is a singer, and she have superspeed just like Sonic, but not as fast as him!

Kuro: She might be useful for me, if not I'm still make her my slave anyway!

He went to the field near the city just to waste time for the concert! He was resting for a little, then suddenly giant spider robot jump in front of him and stare at him.

Kuro: Really? How many you rogue robots are going to me? Well don't matter I will destory you anyway!

The dark god have sense someone is watching him.

Kuro: *whisper* I better not show my full power, if someone is watching me!

The spider robot tries to shoot him with webs, but he dodge it! Kuro jump on the spider robot, he use a lightning punch on the back of the robot, it was push down on the ground, but it got back up and knock out Kuro off of it back! The robot use one of its leg to crush him, but Kuro dodge it again, he uses a another lightning punch on it's leg, the leg break out then he grabs the break off leg and uses it's leg to stab it through the head, destroying it. The spider robot fall onto the ground and it explosion!

After a moment, Kuro has suddenly hears clapping, he turn around and see a red fox girl was clapping right behind him!

Fox girl: Bravo, Bravo! To think you are that strong to beat a big robot like that right by yourself! I'm impress!

Kuro: Thanks? But who are you!

Fiona: Oh how rude of me! My name is Fiona fox! I was looking for someone who has great strength to join us!

Kuro: Okay, then so you want me to join you for something!

Fiona: Yes, we need someone strong to join our cause!

Kuro: How what is your cause?

Fiona: I can't tell you yet, but I give you a map to our hideout!

The red vixen handed over a map to him!

Fiona: Would you come?

Kuro: I will come, but no funny business or else I will destroy you!

Fiona: Got it! I see you tomorrow, bye!

The red vixen has waves and she walk away out of sight!

Kuro: Hahaha! I already know you and your plans! You see tomorrow, just to you make my new slave, hahaha!

After few hours, It is already night time. Kuro went to concert to hears Mina's singing performance, It was a lot of people at the concert. Then he see Mina is on stage and she starts singing, her songs last for 2 hours and then she finish her songs and went backstage!

Kuro: Time to make my move!

He walks to the backstage, then suddenly a security guard stop him!

Guard: Hey, you fox! Where are you going! Where is your pass!

Kuro: I have VIP pass, sir. It's right here!

He show his pass to the security guard. He could just blast away the security guard, but Kuro want to keeps a low profit! The guard took a greater look at his VIP pass!

Guard: Hmm! Okay fine, you can pass now!

Kuro: Thanks!

Kuro walks pass the guard and walks towards Mina's dressing room! He opens the door, seeing Mina sitting on her chair, then she turn around after hearing her dressing door closes she see Ken standing in front of her door!

Mina: Kuro? Is that you!

Ken: Yeah, It's me! I seen your performance it is amazing and your singing was beautiful!

The mongoose is blushing after heard that.

Mina: Oh thank you! So why are you here.

Kuro: I wish to talk you! You know that I am friend of Amy Rose!

Mina: Really? I don't know, Amy never talk about you before!

Kuro: That's because we met just a few days ago. I can say that Amy is very nice and caring person!

Mina: Yeah, I know! Oh I guess its make you also my friend too!

Kuro: I guess so, can you tell me about how you and Sonic met!

Mina: Okay, that's a amazing story!

While Mina is telling her story, Kuro have secretly created a barrier around the room so nobody can see and hears them at all! Mina just finish telling her story!

Kuro: That's very interesting! So can I show you something!

Mina: Okay, what is it?

He pull out his hand and fire a energy blast at Mina.

Mina: Ahhhhh!

She was slammed into the wall and fell the floor!

Mina: Ahh... What are you doing!

Kuro: Sorry, Mina. The truth is that Amy is my loyal slave and I will do the same to you!

Mina: What?! Noooo!

Mina ran towards the door tries to make her escape, but it was locked!

Kuro: Sorry, but this room is blocked by my powerful barrier its stop anyone from entering or leaving and also it's soundproof so nobody can hear you!

She turned around seeing Kuro is right behind her!

Mina: No, get away from me!

She tries to punch him, but her punch did nothing at all!

Kuro: Oh please, Mina! We both know that you aren't fighter unlike Sonic or his friends!

Mina: Oh yeah, then take this!

She has kick him in the balls, but Kuro felt nothing at all, she kick has no effect on him. Mina was shocked that her plan fail!

Kuro: Bitch please! I am a fucking god, I have no mortal weakness!

He have summoned a red demon! The demon is grabs Mina by her head and drag her towards his master!

Mina: Let go of me, you evil bastard!

Kuro: You better stop struggle or else!

Mina have stop struggle and look at him, she don't know what he means by else!

Mina: Or else, what?

Kuro: Or else, I will kill everyone at the concert right now!

Mina: What! No please, don't do it!

Kuro: If you continues to resists me, I will summons a army of demons to attack everyone at the concert and they will know it was your fault!

Mina: What! No no no!

Kuro: Oh yes, I will tell them that you let it happen by saving yourself like a coward! What your friends think when I tell them that you escape and let everybody die!

Mina: ...

Mina have went silence after he said!

Kuro: Let me have my way with you or lets everybody else die! Make your choice!

Mina without saying a word, she look down and fall on her knees, and open her mouth!

Kuro: Good choice!

He have take out his cock and shoved down to her throat, he starts thrust his hips at a fast pace while that was happening his demon have rips off her skirt, he thrust his 9-inch dick into Mina's ass and starts pounding her ass! Mina use tongue to wrapped around his cock licking it while sucking on his dick at the same time!

After a few thrusts, Kuro was close to blow his load, he pulls out his dick out of her mouth, then he snaps finger the demon pull out too. The demon grabs Mina and turns her around to shoved his huge cock into her mouth. Kuro have thrust his cock into Mina's pussy, they starts rammed even harder than before! After few minutes, they pull out just to pushes back in with one hardest thrust ever, Kuro and his demon have cum inside of Mina at the same time!

Mina is swallowing the demon's cum in her mouth causing her stomach to inflated a little bit, then the demon has pull out from her mouth as well as Kuro have pull out too, her pussy was spilling out his cum out of her inside! Then, she has fall on the floor with very lustful expression on her face!

Kuro: I see that you have enjoy it, don't worry I give some more!

Kuro have snaps his finger summoning four more demons with different colors. They are blue, yellow, green and orange. They stand next to Mina, who is still on the floor!

Kuro: Alright my demons, see this mongoose girl here! Yeah, she love being fuck by demons, so I want you guys to give her the best fucking of her life that means no holding back!

After hearing that his demons waste no time to bounce on Mina! The three demons red, blue and yellow starts take their spots. Yellow uses her mouth, Blue pounding her pussy, and Red thrusting ass while the other two are sucking on her breasts as she was giving them two a handjob! He take a seat and watching them gangbang the mongoose!

All five demons are gangbanging her like wild animals, but Mina is enjoying the whole thing!

After 20 minutes, the demon have stop fucking her, Mina is cover head to toes with demon's cum, then Kuro have snaps his fingers making all the demon disappear! Mina got on four and weakly crawl towards him!

Mina: Please master let me suck on your dick!

Kuro: Hahaha! Okay, you can!

Mina got closer towards Kuro's dick and starts sucking it! She bobbing her head a few time until Kuro grabs her head and starts thrust his hips. After two minutes Kuro has blown his load and Mina swallow his cum then she lick off the leftover cum on his dick, licking him clean!

Kuro: you did very well.

Kuro snaps his fingers cleaning her up from all the cum covering her, then he snaps his fingers again giving her some new clothes! Mina is wearing a purple short sleeves knees dress, golden earrings, black stocking and purple open-toed high heels!

Mina: Thank you, master!

Kuro: Your welcome, my slave! Time for me to go! I see you around!

Mina: Okay! Bye my master!

Kuro have left her room and the concert! He walks back towards Rouge's house, Kuro can't wait to see Fiona tomorrow, he has big plans for her!

* * *

**See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This chapter will have futanari and sex scene! If you don't like girls with penis, then don't read this chapter! You been warned! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

In the morning after Kuro has left for the whole day, Rouge went to see Blaze, who is still sleeping in the guest room!

Rouge: Hey Blaze wake-up!

Blaze: Hmmm! Huh?

Rouge: Master Kuro has left for the whole day and he says we can do whatever we want!

Blaze: Really! He says that?

Rouge: Yeah, Master did says that!

Blaze: Alright, let have some breakfast!

Rouge and Blaze are eating their breakfast, after Blaze finished her breakfast she was ready to leave Rouge's house!

Blaze: Okay Rouge I'm off now!

Rouge: Bye, Blaze!

**Location: Swampy Rainforest**

Blaze has arrived at rainforest to find a chaos emerald for her master, she wants to be useful for him, but if not she will try to find something to have fun! Then, suddenly Blaze found a ruin near a lake she was about to inside, but she has something near the lake, so Blaze followed the sounds from the lake.

Blaze walk towards the lake, she looks around seeing a purple big cat mobian sitting under a tree while fishing. Blaze knows who he is, his name is Big the cat and he is with his friend Froggy. Blaze decides to stay hidden to see why is Big doing here!

Big: Wow, it seems like a quiet day, huh froggy? I like it like this.

After an hour, Big couldn't catch anything at all! Blaze is growing bored but suddenly Big stood up and was about go somewhere!

Big: Let's find a better spot, Froggy.

Froggy: ribbit!

Suddenly Froggy has hop off from Big's hand and start wandering off on his own!

Big: Huh?! Wait for me little buddy!

Big chase after Froggy, he hops off to a downhill, Big continue to chase him, but he trips on a rock and he starts rolling down the hill with high speed and crashed to the ground! Big was completely knocked out! Blaze seems all that so she went to check on him if he is ok, but while she got closer Blaze notice Big's cock is sticking out in pure sight and his dick was huge its was about 12 inches long as big as her master!

Blaze: Wow, you're a big boy! I can't believe that you are as big as my master! But I must taste if you taste as good as master!

Blaze began stroking Big's manhood slowly but pleasurably making Big moan. Blaze then leaned in to plant kisses on Big's hugd dick and a big kiss on the bulbous head. Blaze then licked the tip of his penis and then put the huge member in her mouth.

Blaze was bobbing her head up and down as she looked at Big who was still moaning to the blow job from the sexy cat. Blaze kept going further down, deep throating Big's cock even further. Blaze gagged a little but continued her way down and eventually getting all twelve inches in her mouth, but Blaze felt something is wrong, so she took the cock out of her mouth and see that Big's cock have become 18 inches long and thicker than before!

Blaze: What?! No way, you're bigger than my master!

Blaze was surprised by the sight of his dick, now she unable to take Big's cock to her mouth anymore!

Blaze: You maybe very big, but I can take you anyway and I decided to make my slave for me and my master!

Suddenly Big just wake-up and see that Blaze is touch his dick, he don't know what is going on he try to say something, but Blaze put her finger in front her mouth telling him to be quiet!

Big: Blaze!? What are yo..?

Blaze: Sssssh! Not said a word just enjoy what is happening now!

Big don't understand what is going on, but he decided just do what she said just be quiet, so he keep his mouth shut and stare at Blaze!

Blaze: Good, Just relax and enjoy the show.

Blaze had took off her clothes, then she crawl on top of him and she shook her firm ass at him before sitting on his huge cock with her ass. Blaze squealed at the huge cock entering her ass. Blaze then rode his dick with her huge ass up and down with sexual shakes here and there. Big enjoyed the anal dance Blaze was giving him. Big then leaned up and rammed Blaze's ass with his dick.

Blaze: OH MY GOD!

Blaze screamed at the pleasuring surprise. Big pounded her roughy but knew the sexy cowgirl was enjoying this. Blaze was screaming for Big to keep going and going. After about 5 minutes of pounding Blaze pulled away and turned around. She locked lips with him only to be grabbed by her hips and lifted up.

Big: Ride me you dirty, sexy catgirl!

He placed Blaze's pussy onto his fifteen inch dick. Blaze began to bounce herself on Big's cock rapidly and her huge breasts bounced up and down. The two were screaming and eventually cum all over each other.

Blaze begins to slide out from his member as Big's dick has gonna limp, then Blaze fell on the ground, she stood back up and she turn around see that Big's dick went limp revert into 12 inch long, so she leaned forward to suck on the huge member once more.

Blazd was sucking his dick while he was knock out and making him to moans. She sucked him very fast and bobbed her head up and doing while wrapping her tongue around it. After 5 minutes of sucking his huge dick, she felt his cock is twitching about to blow his load in her mouth, so she took the huge cock out of her mouth, then Blaze grabs his huge dick starts to storking his huge cock after a few seconds Big released his load, but Blaze got out of the way dodge his cum from hitting her face, then she leaned forward again to lick the tip of his dick tasting remained cum covering his cock!

Blaze: Who tell you that you can shot your cum in my face? But I forgive you, you're my slave now and your cum taste is not bad!

Blaze walks near Big's head and place her hand on his head, she released a dark energy flowing through his whole body, his eyes begin to glow then Big stood up as his body cover by purple light trasforming him.

After that the light have begins to fade away, Blaze have smile as she seem that Big took a new form! Big had a six pack and very muscular arms. he wearing a thick black gloves, black and golde belt and wears black boots, he look like a pro wrestler!

Big: Hello, my lady!

Big is bowing down to Blaze like a loyal slave!

Blaze: Hello, my loyal slave!

Big: What do you wish to my lady!

Blaze: I want to follow me to the ruins and protect me!

Big: Yes, Lady Blaze!

Blaze and Big are walking towards the mystic ruins to see that there is a chaos emerald inside of the ruins. They arrived the front entrance of the ruins, Blaze look at the long hall of the entrance she look back at Big who standing next to her!

Blaze: Okay, Big I want you to guard the entrance while I go inside to check! Also come when I called you, got thing!

Big: Yes, My Lady!

Blaze walk inside the mystic ruins while Big is guarding the front entrance, after a few minutes of walking, she found a big room with a chaos emerald in a center of the room!

Blaze: Yes, a chaos emerald master Kuro will be happy!

Before Blaze has a chance to grab it, she was hit a long vines knocking her into a pillar! She got up and look around to want to know who do that, then she hear a laughter coming from the ceiling. She look up see that is coming from a red seedrian!

Seedrian: Hahaha, you think you can have my emerald! In my place, you have a another thing coming!

Blaze: Who are you?!

Seedrian: Oh how rude of me, my name is Rose! I am seedrian from another planet, I'm here to collect the chaos emeralds so I can become all powerful being! So, I can rule this world!

Blaze: No way! The emeralds belong to my master, Lord Ken!

Blaze threw a fireball at her, but Rose block it with her plants!

Rose: Hah! Nice try, but my plants are strong enough to handle your fire!

Blaze: The next one will go to your face!

Rose: Yeah, that not happening!

Rose waved her hand, she spawn a pod in front of Blaze, then the pod have open up and spray her with green gas! Blaze take a step back, she starting to feel weird and feeling very tired!

Blaze: W...What have you do to me!

Rose: It's nothing it just catnip with a mix of sleep powder!

Blaze have falls on her knees, she felt too weak to fight back as the vines started to wrapped around her body. The vines is restrained Blaze unable to run or fight back!

Rose: Hahaha, you are mine now!

Rose use her vines to remove Blaze's clothing, then she pressed two tentacle into her sexy parts one in her pussy and the other into her ass! The tentacles are absorbing her energy from the inside, making her weaken even more!

Blaze: S-stop It's hurt!

Rose: Sorry, cat, but I need your energy to help me grow stronger and I will make you my loyal servant!

Blaze: N...Never I'm only loyal to my master!

Rose: Well then, I guess I have to rape you make break your mind!

Rose touch her own pussy turning into a 10 inch long dick, then she lower Blaze to her level, making her to face her big dick!

Blaze: Oh come on! Not again, why is everybody alway tries to fuck while I can't defend myself!

After Blaze finished her sentence, Rose shoved her cock in Blaze's throat and starts thrusting her like a piston! Blaze try to pull her head away, but Rosemary grabs her head pulling her in closer.

Rose: You can't escape accept your fate! Wow, your mouth felt amazing!

Rose was very close to cum inside of Blaze's throat, before she had a chance to do so! Suddenly Froggy appear out of nowhere and jump on Rose's rear, he rammed his frog dick into her ass!

Rose: Huh? Hey get off you dirty frog!

Rose pull out her cock out of Blaze's mouth, she try to knock out the frog off of her! Blaze take that opportunity to calls Big!

Blaze: Big! Help me!

Big hears his mistress calls and come to the rescue, he run through the hall as fast as he can! Big make it to the room and see that Blaze is in trouble, he rammed over Rose knock her on the ground! Big reached to Blaze, he grabs the tentacles pull ing out of her. Blaze can felt her strength return to her!

Blaze: Thank Big!

Big: You're welcome, my lady!

Rose have sneak right behind Big while he not looking!

Blaze: Look out, Big!

Big: Huh?

Big turn around seeing Rose is right behind him, she uses big vines to hit Big in the back! Big was flew through the air crashing into a pillar and fall the floor! He was stagger for a moment, he look up and see a lot of vines coming at him!

The vine is wrapped around Big's arms, Big was able to tears them off of him, but a another vines come at him this time they are thicker than the last ones! The new vines are too strong for him to rip apart, then Rose came closer to him!

Rose Well, well, well what we have here! A another cat to play with, this time a male!

Rose starts rubbing his crotch making his cock slowly came out from under his fur, and grow to a full erection. She was surprised how big his dick is!

Rose: Wow, you are a big boy! I will play with you first and then the female cat!

Rose begins to sucked his dick, Big can't help it but to moans as she suck him off! Rose bobbing her head bit faster for every minute, she wanted to taste his cum in her mouth and she absorbing his energy at the same time! Big is feeling very weak right now!

Big: Please stop! I can't take it!

The red seedrian pull away his dick out of her mouth for a moment!

Rose: No way you're my toy now!

Rose went back sucking on his cock bobbing her head even faster than!

While Rose was busy with Big, Blaze is slowly regaining her strength back, after a minute she have a enough strength to get up. Blaze see that Rose was too busy to notice her, Blaze took the opportunity to look for something to help her to regained her energy back!

Blaze: *Whisper* I need something to regain my strength! ...Huh?

Blaze have suddenly spotted a bright red apple on the ground, she takes the apple off the floor and takes bite on the apple.

Blaze: Hhhhhmmmm! Delicious!

The apple have give Blaze her energy back! Blaze was back at full strength, she see at Rose as she was still busy sucking Big's dick! Blaze uses her dark power to give herself a cock!

Blaze runs at Rose, she thrust her cock in Rose's rear and Rose have screamed as her ass was being rammed by Blaze's cock! She pull his dick out of her mouth again!

Rose: Ahhhh! G-get o-off me, cat!

Blaze: No way!

Blaze grabs Rose's hips, then she pulled her away from Big. Blaze continues thrusting her ass, Rosemary tries to use her vines to enter into Blaze's ass again, but Blaze prepared for that as the vines enters her anus, the vines catches on fire and turn into ashes!

Blaze: Nice try, I was prepare for that and I have a surprise for you!

Blaze have transform into her burning form, her body become very hot as well as her dick too. Rose can feel her inside burning up as Blaze keep on pounding her!

Rosemary: Ahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Please stop you burning my insides! I'm sorry!

Blaze: It's too late for apologies, you tries to rape me, so I'm fucking you!

Blaze starts to thrusting her hips even faster and harder as Blaze's cock become way hotter than before for every seconds pass! Rose eye's roll up as Blaze pre-cum is burning her, she tries to screamed but it was silence.

Blaze can tell that Rose was about to faint, so she pulled out of her. Blaze grabs Rose, turning her over and pushed her to the ground. Blaze presses her cock into Rose's pussy and begins thrusting at a quick pace!

After 10 minutes of Blaze fucking Rose's pussy, she have reached a climax Blaze get ready for one last thrust! She pulled back and thrust forward as hard as she can, Blaze unleashed her hot burning cum inside of her! Blaze pulled out of her pussy and let her hot cum spilled out, Rose lying there drooling as her mind is blank.

Blaze see that Rose still have erect cock, so Blaze put her finger on the tip, covering her fingers with Rose precum and taste it!

Blaze: Hmmmm!

Surprisingly Rose cum taste like strawberry flavor, Blaze loved the taste so much that she starts sucking on her dick!

Rose: No stop, you sucking too hard! you are draining!

Blaze ignored her and keep on going sucking even harder, Rose can feel that she is at her climax and blown her load inside of her mouth and Blaze swallowed all of her strawberry flavor cum! Rose hoped that Blaze will stop now, but she was wrong!

Blaze keep on drinking her dick just like a juice box as Rose is cumming over and over again! She can't stop blown her load into Blaze's mouth!

Rose: No stop you drinking me alive, I might die!

Blaze still ignored her, Rose is helpless as Blaze keep on sucking her up. Rosemary vision is starting to fade away, she begin to closed eyes as she felt getting very weak and then, she pass out after her fifth load!

After 10 minutes, Blaze finally stop sucking her off, Blaze pull her mouth away form her dick, she look at the unconscious seedrian then she see that Rose have shrinken! She is about 1 1/2 feet long and she is still alive, Blaze think she look cute while she's small like that! Blaze stood up grabs clothes back, she also grabs the tiny Rosemary and place her in her pocket.

Blaze walk over the center of the room, grabbing the red chaos emerald and put it in her other pocket! Blaze turn around looking at a knock out Big still having erect dick out, its seem that Rose have drained all of Big's energy, but his dick still full of energy! Blaze walks towards Big and look over him!

Blaze: You do well, I will reward you!

Blaze lean forward kissing the tip of his dick, she put her dark power on her lips that cause Big to blown his huge load in the air! Blaze do the same trick with Rose when she was sucking her! Big revert back to his normal form!

Blaze: I see you, later!

Blaze walks away leaving the ruins behind and going back to Rouge's house. Froggy return and he jumps on top of the unconscious Big the cat, waiting for him to wake-up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After Blaze left, Rouge has plans for today. She decided to visit Tails and seem what he doing! She went to Tails' house to see what he doing, Rouge stood in front of his door, she knock on Tails' door and waited for him to answer!

Tails: I'm coming!

Tails opened the door, seeing that Rouge is at his door and he was surprised by the sight of her!

Tails: Rouge! What are you doing here!

Rouge: Hey Tails, I want to see you.

Tails: Yeah Right! You are here to get a chaos emerald from me, but too bad I don't have one!

Rouge: Come on, I don't steal something while I'm here!

Tails: (Sign) Fine you can come in, but no funny business!

Rouge: Okay!

Tails let in Rouge to his home, offering her some coffee!

Rouge: Oh sure, welcome!

Rouge drank some coffee in a mug in his kitchen. After she finish drinking her coffee Rouge see that Tails went to his workshop so she set down her mug and quietly walked towards his workshop. Rouge opened the door and saw that Tails is working on his computer with Nicole is next to him! They seem on working something inside that capsule, Rouge walks in and wanting ask them what they doing!

Rouge: Hey guys, what are working on?

Nicole: Oh Hey Rouge, we working on a special project for me.

Rouge: Oh really, what is it?

Tails: We create a synth body for Nicole so she can be a real person!

Nicole: Yeah, I will able to hang out with my friends, feel things and taste food too. I am very excited I can't wait!

Rouge: That great!

Tails: I need to download to Nicole into her new body, it will take a hour or two to be complete, but Nicole will be unable to move or do anything until it is complete!

Nicole: That means I will be unavailable until then, but don't worry it will feel like a few second to me!

Rouge: Okay then!

After a few minutes Tails have finish program the system and ready to start!

Tails: Ok Nicole are you ready!

Nicole: Yes!

Tails: Okay then starting the program ...now!

Tails press the button and the machine starts running! Nicole have vanished into the machine!

Tails: Okay, everything seem good! We have to do is wait! Rouge can you watch for me I need to use the bathroom!

Rouge: Alright, Tails.

After Tails have left the workshop, but Rouge has other plans!

Rouge: All right he gone, time to hack!

Rouge uses her dark power to hack into his computer, she is reprogramming Nicole while she is in sleep mode. In a few minutes later, she discovered that Tails was lying about not having a chaos emerald and hide it in a secret spot in his house, Rouge has finished her reprogram on Nicole and put it back to normal making sure that Tails will not notice!

Tails just finish using the bathroom and come back to check on her progress.

Tails: Wow, the progress is faster than I thought, just a few minutes more and it will be done!

Rouge: I don't wait for her! (Grin)

After a few minutes, Capsule is started to open, stream is spilling out of the pod, and Nicole walks with her new body. She wears a shoulder-less purple top, blue jeans shorts, and black shoes!

Nicole: It worked, Tails!

Tails: Alright, we did it!

Rouge: Graduate, Nicole for your new life!

Nicole: Tails, I alway want to do one thing!

Tails: What is it?

Nicole leaned forward towards Tails. He blushes thinking that Nicole will kiss him, but instead he was pushed down to the floor!

Tails: Ow! Nicole, why do you do that?

Nicole bent down and she begin rubbing his crotch, making Tails to moans for a little. Tails is trying push Nicole off of him!

Tail: R-Rouge, help me something wrong with her! Nicole is acting weird! I think the transport went wrong!

Rouge: Don't worry, I help you!

Rouge move towards the down yellow fox, she hold down Tails' arms stoping him from pushing Nicole away!

Tails: Rouge! What are you doing? No time for messing around help me!

Rouge: Oh no, Tails I'm helping her not you! Also I reprogramed her while you were in the bathroom!

Tails has a shocked expression on his face, knowing that he is being pinned down from Rouge and Nicole is something he did not expected to happened!

Tails: Why?! Rouge!

Rouge: Because you will be helpful for my master by helping him with plans to taking the world!

Tails: Wait, Master?! Who is your master?

Rouge: He is a fox like you, but he is powerful god and far hotter than you!

Tails: Why you are helping him? Are we are freinds, right?

Rouge: I'm sorry Tails, but he is more important than my friends! Enough talking It's time to fuck!

Nicole: Yeah, Let get started!

Nicole begins sucking Tails' dick making become full erect, she keep on going until Tails was close to his climax, then she pulled out his dick out of her mouth and smile!

Tails: Why did you stop? I was so close!

Rouge: So tell me where is the emerald, I know its here I check your computer you lie to me! Tell me where is it and I will let you cum!

Tails: ... Never!

Rouge: Hah! Fine have it your way!

Rouge create a silver dick ring with her power and place it in Tails dick!

Tails: Hey get that thing off of me!

Rouge: Nicole keep teasing him!

Nicole: Yes, ma'am!

Nicole gonna back sucking on him while Rouge still pinned him down! Tails keep tries on struggle to break free, but he having a hard time to do so while Nicole is sucking him up!

After 5 minutes, Rouge decided to play with the yellow fox, so she knock him out. Rouge walked over to the unconscious fox, picked him up, and walked to his room. Exiting his workshop, she walked to his bedroom, and layed him on his bed. She giggled and took a couple of belts from his closet. Soon, Tails's arms, legs, and tails were tied to his bed.

Rouge: Now Tails, you'll learn a lesson. This will teach you for lying to me.

She has an evil grin on her face.

Tails moaned as he slowly woke up. The left side of his face stung with a red bruise forming on the skin.

Tails: Oh... What happened?

Trying to move his arms, he saw they were tied. Moving more, he realized his legs were as well. Finally getting his bearings, he looked around a bit. Looking right, he realized that Nicole standing in the corner holding a video camera!

Tails: (Thought) Uh-oh this isn't good.

Rouge: Finally decided to wake up I see.

The bat walking up to him from the darkness.

Rouge: So, you like to lie to girls huh? I wonder what your friends would think of that I wonder what the authorities will think of that once I show them a video with Nicole editing skill, she will it look real and everybody think you are a prevert.

Rouge said wearing a smug smile on her face.

Tails's eyes opened wide.

Tails: Oh no, no, no, please ! I really didn't mean to lie to you ! I will tell you the emerald is, I swear!

The young still struggling and trying to figure a way out of this.

Rouge: So you not planning to tell me that the chaos emerald is far away from here while you try to break free after I leave huh?

Rouge have found out his plan was!

Tails: Ummm...

Rouge: Nice try, little fox.

Tails tried to think of someway out of this situation. His big brain thought quickly, but he was unable to come up with anything. Unable to find a way out,

Tails: Alright I will tell you for real, but please let me go afterward!

Rouge: Sorry Tails, but no!

Tails aqua blue eyes opened so wide, looking down he frowned.

Tails: Why? I said I will tell you!

Rouge: Oh I know you will! I just want to play with my new toy!

Tails: Toy?

Rouge: It's you, dummy.

Tails: What!?

Rouge had full control of the situation now.

Rouge: It's quite simple, Tails. You are mine, to do whatever I want with you. Then, you'll be free to go afterward. Is that clear?

Tails: Um, um, anything?

Tails not liking the sound of that. It sounded way too suggestive for his tastes. The fact Rouge only wore a black robe, gave Tails an idea of what she had in mind.

Rouge: Yes Tails, anything. Today, you're nothing but a toy. A toy that I will get to play with however I want. Or, I could show a edited video to the internet.

Looking into her eyes, seeing she was dead serious. Knowing he'd need to stall to find a way out.

Tails: O-ok Rouge.

Rouge: Good, but before we start, I wanna get your little friend over here to play with us. she said,

Tails just notice the ring is gone and his dick is no longer erect. Rouge walking towards him. She placed a hand on his crotch and started rubbing. Tails gasped, feeling Rouge's hand firmly rub his crotch. The tip slowly came out from under his fur, beginning to grow to a full erection. Surprising even her, he was now fully erect is bigger than before and a nice size for his age. Tails always felt embarrassed over his massive size. Knowing it wasn't normal like most adult his age. He look to the right seeing that Nicole looked annoyed by the fact that Rouge make him bigger than she did!

Rouge: He he, there's your little friend I saw earlier. Well... Big friend. Now, let me show you what happens when you lie to me!

Rouge begin squeezing his cock. She squeezed as hard as she could, wanting it to be painful for the young fox. Tails yelped, screaming in pain. Still feeling a form of pleasure in his cock. The tip slowly oozed out hot pre.

Tails: Ah! AH! Rouge I'm sorry!

He cried out, yet oddly arching his hips up for more.

Rouge: Oh, I don't believe you.

Rouge taking her other hand and squeezing his balls as hard as she could.

Tails: AHH!

His shaft ached, throbbing harder. Looking into her eyes, he could see the coldness within them. Struggling harder, trying to get his hands and legs free. "

Tails: I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

Tails called out, almost on the verge of let go of his genitals, seeing that they were red from her painful grip. Rouge then untied her robe and opened it up. Still wearing her black bra and thong from before, she threw the robe to the side, then she slowly climbing up onto the bed.

Tails watched her, as his aqua blue eyes looked up at her figure. Seeing the tight black silky bra barely holding back her breasts.

Tails: l, I..

Tails could only stutter. Trying to advoid looking at Rouge, he felt her grip his face. Now, he was forced to look at her.

Rouge: Don't you dare look away from me!"

She leaned back against his boner, clamping it between her butt cheeks.

Rouge: How does that feel huh?

Tails: Oh, oh!

He feeling the firmness of Rouge's behind. The way it squeezed his member, arching his hips upwards, feeling the heat from her rear against him. "

Tails: Ah.. It's good Ro- Ah!

Rouge: That's good to hear.

Rouge then reached behind her back, and uncliped her bra. "

Rouge: Close your eyes for me, and don't peek. Unless you want me to squeeze your cock again.

Tails: Yes ma'am!

Tails is shutting his eyes. Smiling, she took her bra off. Taking the fabric, she tied it around his face so his eyes would line up with the breast holes in the bra. Rouge made sure it was tightly around his head so that once he opened his eyes, he wouldn't be able to see a thing.

Rouge: You can open your eyes now Tailsy.

Opening his eyes, Tails tried to look around.

Tails: Um... Rouge, I can't see anything?

Tails is now very nervous. Yet an odd thrill went down his spine, one that greatly excited him.

Rouge: That's the point Tails. Right now, I'm topless. If only you could see. But, looks like you won't be able too.

Rouge turned around and stuck her rear near Tails's face. Her thin thong was the only thing keeping her from being naked. Tails chin was now in the crevice of her ass crack.

Rouge: If only you could see me Tails. You don't know what you're missing.

Tails could feel the heat from her crotch against him. A whole shudder went though his entire body.

Tails: Oh, ah Rougeeeee!

The image of her naked filled his entire mind. He could almost see her perfectly rounded F sized breasts, her heart shaped round behind, and the scent of her sweet perform filled his nose. Being blindfolded, his other senses were even stronger then before.

Rouge: Yes Tails? Let me guess, you would like to see me fully naked. Tough luck hun. You can't see me, but maybe you can taste.

Rouge moving her crotch up a bit. Her pussy now in his face, still covered by her thong fabric.

Rouge: Lick a little, see if you can taste something through the fabric.

Tails didn't know what made him follow the commands Rouge gave him. Parting his dry lips and sliding his tongue out, he licked them, trying to get em nice and wet. The scent of her pussy so close to his mouth and nose.

Rouge: Ah. Ah yes ma'am.

Using the tip of his tongue, slowly he licked the soft fabric across her pussy. Tasting her juices, 'bitter but good.' he thought. Licking a little harder this time.

Rouge: Mmmm, that's it you naughty boy. Mmmm, that's it. Oh, that's it my little toy.

Rouge slowly sliding one of her fingers up and down his dick. She made sure to only tease him, rather than please him.

Tails whined at the feeling of her finger teasing his throbbing cock. He tried to focus more on pleasuring her, flicking his tongue around, sliding inside the thin fabric of her black thong. Running his tongue along the wet slick swollen pussy lips, getting a full taste of Rouge's pussy. He then felt her move up off him. Only wondering what she was gonna do next. The older bat got a kinky idea. Taking her finger, she moved it in circles at the tip of his dick. She made sure to completely coat her finger in the fox's precum. Taking her now slick finger, she moved it down to the young boy's anus. She started moving her finger around his hole, getting precum around it.

Feeling that finger on his rear Tails quickly went rigid, trying to close his legs, finding it useless sincd he was still tied down.

Tails: Ah, ah Rouge what are you...!

With a mischievous grin on her face, she jammed her finger up his anus. The precum allowed her finger to slid it's way deep inside his ass.

Rouge: How does that feel, toy?

Tails: AHHH!

Tails screamed out.

His anus was very tight, squeezing down on her finger. He could feel the digit probing it's way inside him. This of course, made his dick even harder than before. Oozing so much pre now onto his crotch, making it all sticky.

Rouge: Mmmmm, that's for being such a naughty boy Tails.

Rouge took her other hand and started striking his cock. Rouge then took a second finger, and slid it up his bum, stretching his anus a bit more.

Tails moaned out loudly, feeling Rouge's fingers now slowly pumping into his anus. The tight walls of his rear opening up more to her touch. His cock ached, now soaked in hot sticky pre, getting all over her hand.

Tails: Ah! Rouge I'm sorry! I'll be good!

Rouge: Oh, you'll be good, huh?

Rouge moving her crotch away from his face. She moved it down so his mouth was in front of her ass.

Rouge: Then won't you be a dear and pull these off?

She referring to her thong. Tails blushed a crimson red, his nose could smell the heat of her crotch, his mouth could taste the saltiness of her juices. With his eyes still blinded by the bra, he couldn't see, nor could he tell where her crotch was.

Tails: Ah Rouge I, I can't see.

Rouge: Oh yeah, that's right foxy. And you can't move your hands either. Right now my ass is in your face. Could you help me out a little? Just take that nice mouth of yours, and pull this tight thong off for me please.

Tails: But, but I can't see where your crotch is!

His nose could pick up the smell, but without his hands or eyes, he just couldn't do it. A few times he leaned his head forward biting with his fangs, but only hitting air.

She positioned the top of her thong with his mouth.

Rouge: There, now pull this filthy thing off me.

Feeling the damp, soaked thong against his lips, Tails nodded then bit down on the fabric. Pulling his head back he slid the thong down her legs as far as he could. Rouge did the rest, then kicking them to the side. Her vagina now dripping her juices onto him.

Rouge: Mmmm, that's better. Now I'm completely naked. Oh, if only you could see.

Rouge trying to tease him. Inside the young foxes mind, he was picturing Rouge's naked form. Her luscious breasts, those sensual curves, her perfectly heart shaped rear. Just the image of it made the poor fox so horny and so very hard.

Tails: Oh... Rouge please!

He whined, pulling at the belts. Rouge laughed a little.

Rouge: So, you wanna see me naked then? Hhhmmmm, let's see. Fine, but first...

Rouge took her finger and rubbed it against the tip of his dick, getting lots of his precum on it. She then turned around and stuck her finger near his mouth.

Rouge: First you have to taste a little of this. Eat some of your own pre cum, my dirty little toy.

He almost gagging at the idea of having to lick up his own pre, Tails sighed and did as she said. Parting his lips open, he accepted her finger into his mouth. Licking off the cum, finding it bitter and salty.

Rouge: That's it my dirty little toy. Eat up your own cum like the little bitch you are.

Rouge trying to show her dominance over him. Tails blushed, feeling degraded, but at the same time very aroused at the idea of being her toy. His tongue wrapped around her finger, sucking off all of the cum, before he finally felt her pull it away. The urge to spit came up quickly, but he pushed it back down.

Rouge: Good little toy. You really are quite the dirty boy, aren't you? Well, a promise is a promise.

She reaching for the bra on his face, pulling it off, and tossing it to the side. Her nude body was now exposed to the young fox bellow her. Tails blinked a few times, getting his eyes adjusted back to the light. Looking up, he saw Rouge in all her naked gloy. Just like he imagined, she was perfect.

Tails: I, I...

Rouge: I take it you like what you see? But, don't just look for too long.

She then moved her crotch back over his face.

Rouge: You've still got a job to finish. Now get licking toy.

Rouge pushing her pussy into his face. Tails nodded. Sliding his tongue back out, he started licking at Rouge's wet pussy. Now that he could see, his eyes focused on the glistening flower in front of him. Using his tongue, he parted her lips, sliding it inside, and twirling it around within her.

Rouge: Oh, that's it you little toy! Keep licking! Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!

Rouge beginning to moan. Tails pulled his tongue out. Making sure to lock eyes with her, sliding his tongue back down to her pussy. He then began to give it long, slow, hot licks from the bottom, all the way to her clit. Wrapping his tongue around the harden nub, he slowly sucked it in his mouth. Rouge had to admit. For such a submissive young fox, he did a good job pleasing her with his tongue.

Rouge: Oh, that's it fox boy! Oh, Oh, oh,... Aaaahhhh!

Rouge finally screamed, shooting her feminine juices all over his face. Tails felt the hot cum spray all over his face and muzzle. Knowing he'd probably get punished if he didn't clean it, he slipped his tongue out of her. The young fox licked up all of her juices, from her pussy lips and thighs. He made sure to get all the juices that he could.

Rouge: That's it you naughty boy, lick it all up.

Rouge moaning a little. Once he was done cleaning up, she backed up to his crotch. Taking his cock, she positioned it at her pussy lips. She rubbed it against her entrance, getting her pussy juices all over it.

Tails: Ah! Ah! Rouge wait!

He feeling her warm, wet pussy dripping hot juices all over his throbbing member. He knew he wouldn't last a minute inside her.

Tails: Ah we need a condom!"

He said to her, hoping she'd listen.

Rouge: He he, Tails. You aren't going to be using any of my hole anyway. You've been quiet the naughty boy today, so...

She made sure his cock was coated in her warm juices, making sure it was all lubed up. She then moved off of Tails and his bed, Tails was confused why Rouge got off of him!

Rouge: It's Nicole turn now!

Nicole: Yes!

Nicole got on top of Tails, She then moved it backwards, to her ass. The tip of his penis now poking her anus.

Nicole: You're going to be using my naughty hole.

Tails: But, but that's dirty!

He feeling the tip of his cock rubbing up against her twitching anus. Deep inside his mind, part of him did wonder how good it would feel. He tried not to show that in his expression.

Nicole: That's right, it is dirty. A dirty hole, for a dirty boy. So, are you ready? What am I saying? It's not like you have a choice anyway, you little toy.

She slowly sliding the tip inside her tight asshole. The feeling of Nicole's tight anus made Tails scream out. It squeezed down hard on his swollen tip, feeling his shaft slide inch by slow inch inside. He felt so dirty knowing his cock was now stuffed deep within Nicole's anus.

Tails: Ah! Ahh it's, it's so tight!"

Nicole was sweating madly, as the young fox's cock stretched her dirty hole.

Nicole: Yeah, that's right toy. It is tight. Such a tiny and dirty hole, for a tiny and dirty fox like yourself.

Now with most of his cock shoved up her tight anus.

Tails: Yes! Yes! I'm a dirty boy!

His mind finally breaking and giving into the pleasure of her tight behind. More then half of his member was now inside of her. The pleasure was so intense, he was sure he'd cum the moment he was balls deep inside.

Nicole started moving up and down really slowly.

Nicole: That's right you dirty little boy. Oh, how much of a dirty boy are you?

Tails: I'm very dirty! I peeped on girls change room! I love having anal sex with you! I'm very dirty!

Tails moaning loudly. His cock swelled up even more than before. Rouge and Nicole knew he was gonna blow. All of her teasing, pented him up so much.

Tails: Ah ah! I'm!

Rouge: Not so fast!

Rouge grabs the base of his cock so tight that he can't cum and Nicole have stop thrusting as well!

Tails: Ahhhh! Please Let me cum I can't hold it in!

Rouge: I think, but tell me where is the emerald is and I will let you cum!

Tails: O-o-okay, It is i-in a vault in my workshop behind a picture frame of me and Sonic! The code is 8069! Please let me cum right now!

Rouge smiled that Tails have give up the chaos emerald!

Rouge: Okay, here you go!

Rouge lets go his cock and Nicole went back thrusting her hip up and down!

Rouge: Do it you little dirty boy! Cum in her ass!

Tails cried out, his head tossing back, eyes almost rolling back into his head. He came hard inside of Nicole, seven thick strands of hot cum shot deep into her tight ass. Millions of fertile fox seed smeared all over her tight inner muscles with nowhere to go. Nicole moaned, tilting her head back as the young fox pumped his seed inside of her tight ass.

Nicole: Oh, that's it Tails, pump that fox cum in my ass!

Tails continued to moan, shooting the last bits of his seed into her ass. Then he pass out after shot his last seed! Nicole pulled off his cock, his cum poured out of her ass, onto his crotch.

Rouge: How pathetic pass out after one load, you are so weak! You be better off as girl than a boy! Wait hmmmm!

Rouge have suddenly a idea, so she walks to his workshop, she remove the picture frame on the wall revealing a vault Rouge press in the code and then vault opens showing a yellow chaos emerald! Rouge was very happy!

Rouge: Yes, master will be happy with this and a bonus!

Rouge went back to Tails bedroom!

Rouge: Nicole, I want you to tell anybody who is look for Tails that he went on a trip with a new friends, okay!

Nicole: Yes, Rouge I will.

Rouge: Also I want you make a obedient chip for any robot!

Nicole: Yes, Ma'am!

Rouge remove Tails' restrains, she use a towel to clean him up and she carrying the unconscious fox on her shoulder!

Rouge: Okay, I'm off now!

Nicole: Bye, Rouge and Tails!

Rouge carry Tails all way to her house to show him to her master and Rouge want to see her master Kuro that she have a emerald for him!


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Later at night, Kuro have arrived at Rouge house as he walks through the door he seem that Rouge have a unconscious Tails lying on the couch and Blaze is sitting next to him.

Kuro: I see that you guys been busy!

Rouge & Blaze: Yes, master! And we found something special you might like!

Blaze got off the couch and moves towards her master and pull out her emerald in her hand!

Blaze: I found the red chaos emerald, Master!

Kuro was surprised and happy that Blaze found a emerald for him!

Kuro: Great job, Blaze I am very happy!

He grabs the emerald and put it in his private pocket dimension portal!

Blaze: Also master I found this!

Blaze was holding a flower pot with a tiny sleeping seedrian in it!

Kuro: A seedrian? I thought that race was extinct! But well job finding ones!

Blaze: Her name is Rose and she tries to take of control me and try make me her slave, but I overpower her and beat her!

Kuro: Hah! She might be useful for later. Good job!

He turn around looking at Rouge, want to know what she had for him!

Rouge: My turn! Master I also found a chaos emerald too!

She reached out her arms showing him a yellow chaos emerald in her hand.

Kuro: Hahaha! Two emeralds in one day! I'm very proud the both of you!

They bow down in front of their master

Rouge & Blaze: Thank you, master!

He grabs the another emerald and place in his portal too!

Kuro: But I have a question, Rouge!

Rouge: Yes, Master!

Kuro: Why is Tails here?

Rouge: Oh well, I got the emerald from him!

Kuro: Oh really?

Rouge: Yeah, Tails try to pretend that he didn't have one, but I broke him and make him talk by dominated him and make him cum without getting in me!

Kuro: Hahaha! Great job, but why bring him here!

Rouge: Well, after making him pass out. I was thinking maybe he will be helpful for you if Tails was turn into a girl, I don't know how to do that, but I thought maybe master can! So will you accept my gift, master!

Kuro is thinking about thing for a moment and he was staring that her and Tails!

Rouge: Oh hmmm! If you don't like my idea and my gift I will put him back and erase his memory too!

Kuro: Oh no, Rouge! I love your idea I just thinking how I will reward the both of you! So, What you two want you can have anything?

Rouge and Blaze was surprised that their master will offer them anything they want! They have no idea what to ask for? Rouge and Blaze gonna silence having no idea to ask for!

Kuro: Oh don't worry you can think about, you ask me anytime you want!

Rouge & Blaze: Oh thank you, Master!

Tails moaned as he slowly woke up. Looking up, he realized he was in Rouge's home.

Tails: (Thought) Uh-oh this isn't good.

Tails sat up in the couch look around see Rouge and Blaze with a red fox with them. He remember that Sliver said that Blaze is staying over with Rouge for a few day, but he don't know who is the fox is?

Kuro looked around and see that Tails is awake.

Kuro: So you finally decide to wake up I see!

Tails: Who are you? And Why are you with Rouge and Blaze!

Kuro: My name is Kuro, I am god of darkness and chaos, also Rouge and Blaze are my slaves!

Tails: What! Wait a minute?

Tails just remember that Rouge mentioned that her master is a fox.

Tails: So you are the master that Rouge mention!

Kuro: Yes, I am! I will do the same thing to you!

Tails start to panic, he know that he can't take him on, knowing that Kuro manage take control of Rouge and Blaze, so Tails ran towards the front door to escape!

Tails: Get away from me!

But unfortunely Blaze blocked the door stopping him from escape and Rouge is right behind him!

Blaze: Sorry Tails, but I can't let you escaped!

Rouge: And master Kuro have plans for you!

Suddenly Tails was covered by a dark aura around his body as he was lifted in the air!

Kuro: Its no need to run, you might like what I have plans for you!

Tails was pulled in towards him and Kuro grabs Tails putting him under his arm.

Kuro: Rouge and Blaze don't disturbed us, we will be in my room!

Rouge & Blaze: Yes, Master!

He carry Tails in his arm, he take him to his room and locked the door behind him. Kuro throw the yellow fox on the floor, Tails turn over looking at the dark god.

Tails: What are you going to do to me? Are you going to torture me?

Kuro: Torture? Hahahahaha! No, I am not going to torture you! I may be a strong dark god, but torture is not my thing to do. I do have something else in mind!

Tails: What?

Tails was confused, If Kuro is not going to torture him what else he will do to him. Tails was slowly back away from him, fearing what will he do to him.

Kuro: Prepare yourself!

He pull out his hand at Tails, his hand glows with black aura and fire at him! Tails was covering by his black aura, the aura has change color from black into blue, Tails felt weird in his whole body as blue aura is slowy changing again, blue aura creating a blue sphere as blue aura color change slowly turning pink!

Tails: What is happening? What are you doing to me?

Kuro: Just relax It will over soon!

The blue sphere pop straight out of Tails' body and the aura around his body have turn completely pink now! Kuro catches the orb in his hand, he raise his hand and snaps his fingers! A bright pink flash have filled the whole room, Tails have shut his eyes to avoid getting blinded!

After a few seconds, the light faded away! Tails opened his eyes again, seeing that the flash was over and Ken holding a blue orb.

Tails: Hey! Are you trying to blind me! Wait, my voice?

The yellow fox realized that his voice is not a boy voice anymore, but feminine voice!

Tails: What do you did with my voice and what did you done with me?

Kuro: What about check your body before worry about your voice?

Tails: What are you talking about? My body?

Tails look down at his body and realized that he have breasts, he also checked his crotch and his dick was replace with a pussy! After checking his own whole body, Tails realize what Kuro have done to him!

Tails: Y..y..you...

Kuro: Yesss!

Tails: Y..You turn me into a girl!

Kuro: Haha! Yeah, that right! It was Rouge's idea and it is good idea!

Tails: Nnnnnnooo! I don't want to be a girl, everybody already think I'm weak like a little girl and now I am one!

Kuro: Yes, You are fox girl now! Also this orb here had you male essence in it!

Tails look up, starting that the blue orb in Kuro's hand!

Tails: Give it back, you jerk!

The yellow vixen tries to grabs the orb out of his hand, but Kuro push her back with one finger!

Kuro: Yeah, how about...No!

He pushed Tails on the floor again!

Tails: Please Give it back! I don't want to be a girl!

Kuro: It's too late now!

He snaps his fingers, the orb glow brightly and a blue flash cover the room. After the light faded away, yellow vixen opened her eyes and see that the blue orb transform into the male version of Tails!

Tails (Female): Is that...me!

Kuro: Well your former self! Sorry *female* Tails, but your male essence have it own body, mind, and soul. And he also my new slave too, is it that right!

Tails (Male): Yes, master!

The yellow vixen show a expression of fear!

Tails (Female): No, no, no, it can't be happening!

Kuro: Oh yes, it is happening! And also your new name is Tailsko now!

Tailsko: Don't call me that I am not a real girl!

Kuro: Well too bad, you are a girl now!

Tailsko: you will not get away with this! Sonic and my friends will stop you!

Kuro: Sorry, but your friends will not save you!

Tailsko: What!? Why not?

Tails: Because I tell them that you are clone that I accidentally created and you escape from my workplace trying to replace me!

Tailsko: But...but... wait then I just tell them that...

Kuro: Turn into a girl by magic? They will not believe you even if you get pass Blaze, Rouge and me, getting away from here! My demons will catch you before you reach your friends!

Tailsko: Demons?

He created a black balls in his hand and droo it onto the floor! The ball turn into a black demon with long pointy horns and the yellow vixen was very surprise and scared by the sight of his demon!

Tailsko: Ahhh! Get it away from me!

Kuro: Hahaha! Okay sure!

The dark god snaps fingers to make his demon to disappeared from thin air!

Kuro: Anyway let get started!

Tailsko: S..Started on what?

Tails: This!

Tails grabs Tailsko and carrying her bride style!

Tailsko: H...Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!

Tails: Master! Permission to use your bed.

Kuro: Permission granted!

Tails place her on his master's bed. Tails leaned forward put his face between the vixen's leg.

Tailsko: What are you do... Ohhhh!

Tails stick his tongue into her pussy and started licking inside of her causing the vixen to moaned!

Tailsko: Oooohh! W..Wait, No stop it! This is wrong I am boy not a girl!

Tailsko tries to push him off, but only causing him to lick faster and go deeper than before and he also grabs her leg to stop her from kicking him!

Tails pulled his tongue out. Making sure to lock eyes with her, sliding his tongue back down to her pussy. He then began to give it long, slow, hot licks, all the way to her clit. Wrapping his tongue around the harden nub, he slowly sucked it in his mouth.

Tailsko: Oh, Oh, oh,... Aaaahhhh!

She finally screamed, shooting her feminine juices all over his face. Tails felt the hot cum spray all over his face and muzzle. Tailsko fell back on his bed heavily panting as she didn't believe that felt so good!

Tailsko: *panting* I can't believe that feel so good and no wonder Rouge enjoy it so much!

Tails: It's not over, yet!

Tailsko: Huh?

Tails grabs her hips lifting her over himself and slammed her ass down on his penis. Tails making Tailsko to bounce up and down while the yellow vixen felt pain and pleasure at the same time!

Tailsko: Ahhhh! S-stop it's hurt!

Tails: Relax the pain will go away soon.

A few minutes later, Tails was right, the pain was gone and felt more pleasure than before, Tailsko couldn't help but to moans loudly! After thrusting for 5 minutes Both of them have reached their climax, he lifted her up as high as he can, then he pulled her down so hard that they both cum that the same time!

The both of them have collapse on top of each other with Tails on the bottom while Tailsko is on top of him! They have fainted after cumming.

Kuro: Okay that enough!

He snaps fingers, he turn the yellow fox back into a blue orb and it flew to his hand! Kuro walks toward his door calling for Rouge!

Kuro: Rouge, would you come here!

Rouge: Yes, master!

Kuro: I want you to grabs this orb and take it to Tails house!

Rouge: Yes, but it is this orb anyway?

Kuro: This is Tails' male essence, It was turn into Tails in an hour, so hurry up take it his home, so nobody will not know that Tails have disappeared!

Rouge: Yes, master!

Rouge grabs the orb and took off, leaving Kuro alone with the yellow vixen in his bed.

A hour later, Tailsko moaned as she slowly woke up.

Tailsko: Oh... I guess that was a dream... Wait a sec!

The yellow vixen realize that her voice sound like girl and she is not sleeping on her bed or at her house either!

Kuro: Sorry but it was real not a dream!

Tailsko was shocked hearing a familiar voice, she turn her head around seeing Kuro is on the bed with her. Tailsko jump off the bed and doing defensive pose at him!

Tailsko: So, it wasn't a dream. Wait that means!

She checked her chest and her crotch, Tailsko know that she still have breasts and pussy!

Tailsko: So you did turn me into a girl! Give back my male parts!

Kuro: It still no, Tailsko!

Tailsko: Don't call me that! Wait, where is my male version of me!

Kuro got off his bed, he standing a few feet near Tailsko

Kuro: He is not here and it is too late anyway to change you back, your male essence have it own body and it's permanent too!

Tails was very shocked by the fact that she is stuck being a female fox forever. Tailsko feel despair but she started to feel anger towards Kuro, she look up with pure anger in her eyes! Tailsko pull her hand out turn ino a fist and run towards him!

Tailsko: YOU...BASTARD!

Tailsko punched Kuro in the left cheeks, but her punch was so soft that it almost make him laugh and feel like being hit by a pillow, so Ken pretended it hurt him! After few moments, the yellow vixen have calm down and she realize what she have done!

Tailsko: Oh...no! What I has done!

Kuro look back at Tailsko while he having a angry expression on his face!

Tailsko: Wait... I don't mean to do that!

Tailsko realized that she make a huge mistake by pissing off a person who is more powerful than any villians they ever face! Tailsko take a step back as Kuro steps forward toward her!

Tailsko: Please I'm sorry I will not do it again, just please... don't hurt me!

Kuro rasie up his arm and dark glow covering his hand and Tailsko was afraid what is going to happen!

Tailsko: No! No! No! I'm sorry!

Tailsko run towards the door as fast as possible, she reached the door as she opened it a demon was in front of the doorway! The demon roar loudly at the vixen, Tailsko got so scared that she run back to the room without looking, she ran onto Kuro's arms and he is hugging the scared vixen in his arms. Tailsko finally calm down and noticed that she is in Kuro's arms Tailsko look up staring at the dark god in the eyes!

Tailsko: Nonono! Let go of me!

Kuro: Okay.

Kuro have move his arms away from her, letting go of her and she was very confused that he let go of her!

Tailsko: Why?

Kuro: Because I like you, Tailsko.

Tailsko: Hey, I tell you to stop calling me that my name is Tails!

Kuro: Come on, you are girl now so your name is Tailsko!

Tailsko: You are the one who turn me into a girl in the first place!

Kuro: Hah! Come on Tailsko you know you are better as a girl than a boy!

Tailsko: What!? W..what make you said that!

Kuro: Think about thing, what is the last time you have a girlfriend!

Tailsko look away tries to answer his question!

Tailsko: Many years ago with a robot version of Fiona!

Kuro: A robot fox! Hahahaha!

Tailsko look annoyed while Kuro is laughing at her.

Tailsko: Hey I don't know she was a robot unitl the real Fiona show up and real Fiona don't like me at all unlike her robot counterpart who love me!

Kuro: Robots who copy the original ones are completely different from the original!

Tailsko: I know that already!

Kuro: Also you lose your virginity to a synth lynx!

Tailsko: ...Yes!

Kuro: Hahahahaha! I..I can't breath!

Tailsko: Stop laughing at me!

Kuro: Okay okay okay! I will stopped! Anyway you know that you are still a virgin right?

Tailsko: What! What you talking about? I already lose my virginity to Nicole!

Kuro: Well you lost your virginity as a boy but not as a girl!

Tailsko: What! Wait then I lose my virginity to my male counterpart!

Kuro: Not really, he fuck you in the ass not your pussy, so that mean you still a virgin!

Tailsko: Wait a second!

Tailsko took a few step back from Kuro and pointed her finger at him!

Tailsko: Y-y-you not planning to fuck me and takes my virginity are you!?

Kuro: ...(Grin)

Kuro don't said something, but to give her a big smile on his face!

Tailsko: Oh no, you keep away from me y-you evil demon!

Kuro: Demon? Hah!

He walk forward as Tailsko took another step back from him!

Kuro: Sorry, Tailsko but I am far more powerful than a mere demon! I am a god, the god of darkness and chaos!

Kuro walks even closer towards Tailsko while she was pushed against a wall as Tailsko look back at Ken in the eyes!

Tailsko: (Though) If I think about he is very handsome, wait why I am I thinking about that I am boy not a girl!

Kuro: Am I really a demon or monster?

He leaned closer to Tailsko face , she getting nervous!

Tailsko: I really don't know at all?

Kuro: Come closer!

Tailsko have leaned closer to him, then Kuro kiss Tailsko in her lips! Tailsko tries break the kiss, but some reason Tailsko end up enjoying want it to last, then Tailsko didn't realized that she put her hand onto Kuro's dick and starts stroking his shaft very gently and slowly!

After few seconds Tailsko regain her thought and break away the kiss!

Tailsko: Ahh! Why do you kissed me?

Kuro: What? You was enjoying it!

Tailsko: N-n-no... do not enjoy at all!

Kuro: Well, you may not the kiss, but...I can see that you enjoying touching my dick!

Tailsko: Wait, what?

Tailsko look down at his dick and she just realized that she is stroking his full erect cock, then she let go his shaft!

Tailsko: Ahhh! I didn't do that!

Kuro: How about we just enjoy the moment!

Tailsko: I..I..I...hm!

Tailsko was staring that his throbbing dick, then she nods a yes don't want said it, but it seem that she have finally give in to the sexual lust!

Kuro: Good!

Kuro got behind Tailsko putting his both on her breasts!

Tailsko: What are you doing...mmhmm!

Kuro started groping her breasts, she liking when he rubbing on her breasts like a wild animal. Tailsko try her hardest to not to moans for some reason!

Tailsko: Mmmhm!

Kuro: Come on now. Tailsko don't hold back, nobody around to hear you just let it all out!

Tailsko: Ooohhhh! Hmmmm! Ohhhh!

Tailsko let out loud moans, letting her lust takeover her mind, she have give up all resists and give up her will to him, accept her female self completely!

Tailsko: I...I...I take t-this anymore!

She pull away from him, she turned around getting on her knees and give his cock a kiss! Tailsko learn forward sucking his cock. Tailsko quickly wrapped her lips on Kuro's girth, started fondling her massive-sized balls with her hands, and started bobbing her head back and forth sucking Ken's cock.

Kuro moaned in ecstasy and moaned loudly as he threw his head up.

Kuro: Fuck Yang. You're so good at this.

He moaned. Tailsko listened to his compliment and continued sucking with the same speed. Kuro found this so arousing and just let her body take over and grabbed Tailsko by her head and made her suck his cock faster and faster.

After a few minutes of sucking, Kuro let out a low moan as he began filling the vixen up with copious amounts of semen.

Kuro is spurting a gallon of cum down Tailsko's throat. Tailsko internally cheered at Ken pumping the delicious substance down her throat. She did her best to make sure none spilled onto the floor, but Ken was spurting so much cum that a bit spilled from the sides of her mouth onto the floor.

Kuro's smile grew a little more as he slapped Tailsko's tender ass, causing her to moan out loud in pleasure

Tailsko: Oh fuck!

Tailsko shouted ecstatically. Kuro could sense that Tailsko's resistance was all but gone, due to the pleasure and lust of Ken's aura.

Suddenly, Kuro towered over Tailsko and said three words.

Ken: Who. am. I?

Tailsko: You...are...my...master.

She replied slowly, pleasing Kuro.

Tailsko: You are my master! I'm your cum dumpster! I'm your sexy bitch! Make me yours, master!

Tailsko shouted with a silly smile.

Kuro: Oh don't worry. I will.

He said with a deep, sinister voice.

Minutes later, Kuro was roughly fucking Tailsko from behind, doggy-style on his bed. Tailsko was a screamer as she was screaming loudly in ecstasy as Kuro's 12-inch cock was thrusting in Tailsko's cunt. Not only that, but Kuro was slapping her ass hard which made her scream even louder.

Tailsko: Oh fuck yeah! Yes master! Oh master!

Tailsko screamed.

Tailsko: More! More! More!

Kuro: Damn Tailsko! Your ass is so tight!

Tailsko: Only for you, master! I'm yours forever!

Kuro: You're my new cock-sleeve, Tails!

Tailsko: Yes, master!

Tailsko answered back while screaming in ecstasy.

She was now nothing more than a sexy cum dumpster for Kuro, embrace her new destiny. Kuro just kept pounding her pussy hard until he felt herself build up.

Kuro: I-I-I'm cumming!

Kuro warned as he spanked Tailsko's ass yet again. Tailsko squealed as she was spanked.

Tailsko: Pump it all inside my fucking cunt, master!

Time for the finishing touch. Kuro activated his power and pounded Tailsko's pussy at ridiculous speed. Mere seconds later, Tailsko came, squirting her pussy juices on Kuro's crotch and the bed at the same time Kuro's cock erupted, sending another gallon of cum in Tailsko's pussy, filling her womb, making her look 5 months pregnant, and sending her over the edge.

After successfully claiming the heart of Tailsko, she was sweating and panting like crazy from their amazing masochist sex. Cum was still dripping from Kuro's cock, cum exiting Tailsko's pussy, she having a silly but satisfied expression.

Tailsko: T-t-thank you, master!

She said in a haze.

Kuro: Your welcome!

He raise his hand and snaps his fingers to clean up his cum off of his bed and Taiksko's body! After that he suddenly grew his fourth tail as the dark god regained more of his power!

Kuro: Hahaha! Yes, I almost have half of my original power now! Thank you, Tailsko for helping me!

Tailsko: Your welcome, Master!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Sonic related.**

**Warning: This Chapter have sex, blood, and guro scene! You have been warned!**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Kuro have wake-up early in the morning to have his meeting with Fione Fox. He follow the map on the card and arrived at the location. Kuro is stand in the center of nowhere, he look around for awhile and find nothing at all.

Kuro: Is this very the place, I'm been pranked?

Then, suddenly Kuro falls through a hole on the ground that appear out of nowhere, he slide through a tunnel that lead to a secret base. He fall down and landed on his butt, Kuro got up looking around the base!

After few moment Fiona finally arrived and walks towards him!

Fiona: Hello Kuro, And welcome to our secret base!

Kuro: Nice place, you got here!

Fiona: Thanks, follow me!

Kuro is now following Fiona through the whole base, the firs thing they visit is the monitoring room, the room have a lot of computer and screens.

Fiona: This monitoring room, we watch over the acron kingdom and many cities!

Kuro: Impressive!

Fiona: Thank you! Moving on.

Next, they visit the armory.

Fiona: This is our armory, we put all our weapons here from swords, shield, bombs, pistol, assault rifle, sniper rifle, laser gun, and missile launcher!

Kuro: Wow that a lot of weapons!

Fiona: Let go to the next room.

Then, they visit the mess hall.

Fiona: This is the mess hall were we have every food in the world here!

Ken: I see.

Fiona: Yeah, we have foods like burger, pizza, hotdog, chicken, fruits, vegetable and drinks! You are hungry Mr. Ken.

Kuro: Yeah, I already ate, but thank you for asking anyway!

Fiona: Alright, let go to the training room!

Kuro and Fiona went to the training room and it is a very big room!

Fiona: Behold the training room, while we test our strenght and skill here!

Kuro: That is a big room!

Fiona: Anyway I want to see how strong are you!

Kuro: Hah! Alright It will be fun for me!

Fiona: We will about that! Start the machine!

Kuro walks to the center of the room and waiting for what will throw at him! The room starts to light up all around, then the room created 3 gorilla robots that appear around Ken.

Kuro: Gorilla robots, huh? This will be fun!

Fiona: Okay, Ready...Set...Go!

The first robot tries to punch him, but Ken dodge it's punch, he reacted by punching through the robot chest causing to explosive on impact! Ken turn about seeing that the second robot tries sneak up on him, then Ken did a back leap getting behind it, he grabs the robot's right arm, he rips off his arm and smash it head with his own arm!

Kuro: Hahaha! Pathetic robots, hmmm!

Kuro see the last robot is running away from him, so Kuro pull out his black sword, he jump in front of the fleeing robot and slice him in half with swords!

The three robots remains begin to fade away until it all disappeared and the room revert back to normal room! Kuro can hears that Fiona is clapping.

Fiona: Wow you are amazing to think that you are very strong not even my best soldier can't beat 3 gorilla robots in a short time!

Kuro: I'm happy for saying that.

Fiona: Meet me at the command center.

Kuro: Okay!

Fiona and Kuro went to the command enter at the center of the base! Kuro waited for Fiona to ask for him to do.

Kuro: So what you want me to do!

Fiona: Yeah, I want you to capture one of the freedom fighter member!

Kuro: Like who?

Fiona: Amy, Blaze, Rouge, or Tails! Just choose one of them.

Kuro: Okay! I get on that!

Kuro left their base to "capture" a freedom fighter member and take them to their secret base!

Kuro: hmmmmm! I wonder who I will use? I know!

Kuro had teleported to them location!

Meanwhile, At a club, Rouge is at a dance club, she having a drink while watching people dances at the dance floor. Rouge look very bored at the table!

Rouge: Man it is very boring I wish something good happened!

Kuro: Oh really I think I can help you with that!

Rouge was got by surprised from a familiar voice, she turn about seeing that her master is sitting right next her!

Rouge: Master! Why are you here? I though you are meeting with Fiona today!

Kuro: Yeah I did, she want me to captures one of the freedom fighter, so I decided to pick you to be the one to capture.

Rouge: Okay, master I'll help you at anytime!

Kuro: But, not right now, Rouge!

Rouge: Huh? Why not?

Kuro: Because I just left there, so don't want to came back too soon!

Rouge: Oh okay then, master!

Kuro: Anyway let have some fun before we leave!

Rouge: Wait that means...

Kuro: That right!

Kuro grabs onto Rouge's hand and he bringing her to the back of the club while nobody is not looking, Rouge was very excited and horny. They went to a room in the back of the club, after they enter Kuro make sure the door is locked and he use his power to created a barrier in the room that way nobody can't unlock the door and it is soundproof too.

Kuro: So let get started!

Rouge: Yes, sir!

Rouge pulled the top of her outfit down exposing her big breasts to him. Ken grabbed her left breast with right hand rubbing it while using his left hand to squeezed her right nipple.

Rouge: Ooooh!

Kuro licks all over Rouge's nipple making them hard, Rouge moaned loudly as Kuro started sucking her breasts covering them with his saliva making all slippery. Kuro walked over and forced Rouge down, placing his member between Rouge's tits and squeezing them around his shaft. He began thrusting between them, Rouge sucking his tip to help him cum faster.

Kuro moaned, as Rouge's soft breasts felt very good, Rouge's breasts felt way softer than the first time thet met. Kuro released a load of hot cum onto Rouge's face, Rouge loving the feeling of his cum on her face. She lick off all of his cum on her face and it was very delicious just like back then. Rouge turn around putting her ass in front of him and her butt was begging to be pounded!

Rouge: Please master, make me your bitch!

Kuro: Hahahaha! Alright Rouge here I come!

Kuro lifted Rouge by her hips and slammed her down hard onto his member, moaning at the tighten of Rouge's beautiful ass was. Rouge, loving to be bottom and loving Ken's cock inside her, moaning in pleasure.

Kuro: I'm gonna cum inside you three times, then we can leave, but every time you cum, I'll make you stay until I cum three more times. Understand?"

Rouge: Y-yes Master!

The system really was rigged. There was no way Rouge could've kept herself from cumming that long, especially with Kuro filling her ass with his warm seed. Three times became six, then nine, then thirty. Hours passed, but true to his word, Kuro kept Rouge on his cock, even when she bathed and ate.

Rouge was practically brain dead after the first few straight hours of fucking, but her body was still begging for more, so Kuro kept bouncing her on his cock. It was well passed noon by the time Rouge was finally placed on the floor and allowed to rest, after cleaning off Kuro's cock with her mouth of course.

The sight of his cum filling and leaking from Rouge's ass made Kuro horny again in an instant. As Rouge was already asleep and would have enough cum in her body as it was, Kuro settled for jerking himself off and cumming on Rouge's pretty face. They waited for 30 minutes before decides to leave.

Kuro: Well then time for us to leave!

Kuro use dark power to clean up all the cum on Rouge's body and giving back all her clothes back on her! Also removing the barrier in the room too. Kuro moves closer towards Rouge tries to wake her up!

Kuro: Hey, Rouge it's time to go!

Rouge moaned as she slowly waking up, she opened her eyes and stood up next to Kuro!

Rouge: Oh sorry, master for sleeping while you need me for your mission!

Kuro: It is okay, Rouge! Anyway let go!

Rouge: Okay.

Kuro and Rouge have teleported away from club and nearby their base!

Kuro: Okay we are here! Rouge.

Rouge: Yes, sir!

Kuro: I need to tie you up, so they will think that I capture you.

Rouge: Yes, master!

He have snaps his fingers to created rope to tie-up Rouge from neck to toes and put a blindfold on her!

Kuro: Okay let us go and also Rouge act like the part too!

Rouge: Alright Master!

Kuro have carry Rouge by putting her on his shoulder, he walks inside of secret base and pass through security! He finally meet up with Fiona!

Kuro: (Whisper) Ssh! Rouge, she is here! Do your it!

Rouge: Let me go you sneaky bastard! I will get you for this!

Kuro: Quiet, Bat!

Fiona: Wow I see that manage to capture Rouge the bat, but how did you capture her only a few hours?

Kuro: Well, I know that Rouge love jewelry,so I look for very expensive jewelry for bait, but end up found that!

Kuro is holding up the red chaos emerald in his hand!

Fiona: *Gasp* A Chaos Emerald!

Kuro: Yeah! Anyway I found her in club and I though up a interesting plan, so I walk inside met her and tell her I have emerald for her, but she have to has sex with me!

Fiona: What!?

Kuro: You heard me! Anyway, after we have sex I knock her out while she wasn't looking and also I take photos with a hidden camera, so we can show everybody that Rouge is a horny slut!

Kuto shows her fake photo of Kuro and Rouge having sex in the back room!

Fiona: Hahaha! This will be my revenge on her! Great job, Ken!

The red vixen happy clapped her hand that Rouge is captured and have dirty photo of her to the world!

Fiona: Guard take her away!

Guards: Yes, ma'am!

The guards grabs Rouge and taking her in the prison room!

Rouge: You will pay for this!

Rouge is completely out of sight and Kuro is with Fiona now!

***Warning: It's be Blood, Guro, and Death beyond this point If you don't read this then, scroll down until you reach the next bold text***

Fiona: So, Kuro would you give me that emerald!

Kuro: Why?

Fiona: We also have our own chaos emerald here!

Kuro: Oh really!

Fiona: Will you give us the emerald?

Kuro: Yeah, how about... No!

Fiona: What!? Why not?

Kuro: It not like I give it to you anyway!

Fiona: So, you are betrayal us already!

Kuro: Hahaha, please I just need to know if you guys have a emerald here and now I know it is here!

Fiona: Hah! It don't matter, we will take that emerald from you and you already capture Rouge for us, so we don't need you anymore! Soldiers surround him!

Suddenly, about over 30 soldiers have surrounding him a lot on the ground level and some on the upper level. A lot of soldiers are holding rifles and some are holding laser cannon and all their weapons are pointing at him!

Fiona: So, Give me the emerald or else you die here!

Kuro: You better listen here, I am not giving you this emerald and if you attack me right now, just said I will sure you will not leave here alive!

All the soldier and even Fiona are laughing at his empty theat and don't believe him at all!

Fiona: Hahaha! You not in the position to make theat in this situation!

Kuro: Making theat? Hahahahahaha! Fiona... I'm The Theat!

Fiona: ...Hah! Whatever you said! Soldiers fired at him now!

All of the soldiers fires their weapons at him, bullet flying through the air, laser firing and explosion! The whole room was cover with black smoke!

Fiona: Okay that enough, stop firing!

All the soldiers stop firing their weapons and they waited for the smoke to clear. After a minute the smoke finally clear away and they were shocked by the sight of Kuro still alive even Fiona was shocked the most of all! They see that Kuro was completely unscathed as well as having two tails now and their bullet on the floor next to him!

Kuro: Hahaha! that tickle!

Fiona: H..h..how are you alive, it no way that you can survive a thousand bullets through your body!

Kuro: Oh Fiona, Fiona Fiona! You have no idea what I am! Mere weapons can't hurt me or kill me either!

Fiona: W..Who or what are you?

Kuro: Me! Hahaha! Well I am a god! The god of darkness and chaos and you all will pay for attacking with your lives!

Before anybody make a move, Kuro created a dozen black dagger in the air and launches them into some of the soldier heads in the upper level, the dagger slice throught their head! The remain soldiers on the top level panic and started firing him again, but their bullets just bouncing off his skin!

Kuro: I already tell you that your mere weapons can't hurt me!

Kuro have jump on top of upper level facing the remained soldiers on the upper level! One of them tries sneak behind and stab him with a knife, but Kuro grabs him by the neck before he has a chance to stab him and throw him off the upper level into the ground leaving a bloody puddle on the floor!

The remained two soldier are still attacking Kuro with their laser cannon they fire a barrage of laser at him, but their laser keep bounce offmhos skin, Kuro had enough of them shooting at him, so Kuro fires his energy blast at them killing them!

Kuro jump back down on the main floor, he was ready to fight them, Fiona's soldier pull out their missile launcher and pointed at him!

Kuro: Bring it on!

They fired a barrage of missile at Kuro hoping that will kill him, but he pull out hand covering with a black aura, Kuro stopped the missiles in mid-flight with his dark power and he crush missile into dust!

Kuro: What make you think you can hit with these missiles? Now It is my turn now!

Kuro have summons a hundred black blades around himself, all of the soldier stood there in fear as Kuro summons more blades around him. Most of them tries to run away from him, but it was too late!

Kuro: It is too late to run away now! Take this!

Kuro waved his hand making all of his blades to flew towards all of the soldier slicing and dicing them into blood and guts on the floor! Kuro enjoyed cutting them down with no mercy towards them. Kuro turn his head see that Fiona is near locked gate and she holding on a lever on the gate!

Fiona: You maybe strong, but can you defeat our ultimate robot!

Fiona pulled the lever the gate have opened behind it was a huge robot with two massive machine gun, shoulder cannons and missile launcher! The robot walks towards him and towering over him, the robot was about 75 feet tall!

Fiona: Megabot! Destroy that fox!

Megabot: Yes, Ma'ma! Target Locked!

Megabot aim all it guns at Kuro! He fired his machine gun at him, but Kuro is dodging all his bullets, Ken jump high in the air, he shoot his energy blast at one of his machine gun destroying, then Kuro do a ground pound on his other machine gun destroying as well.

Kuro: That all you got junkbot!

Megabot: Megabot will destroy you!

Megabot aim all his cannons and missile at Kuro. The dark god pulled out his black sword ready to face his assault! Megabot fired all his cannons and missile, Kuro dodge the blast from his cannons, then he uses his sword to cut through the missile in pieces before it hit him! Ken getting closer to the robot as he keep on cutting down the robot's missile, Kuro got close to megabot!

Kuro: Its over!

Kuro have super jump up over Megabot before he swing his sword, Kuro make the blade as big as Megabot, then swing downward slicing through the center cutting the giant robot in half before it explosion!

Kuro: Is that all! You are finish now! Give the chaos emerald or else!

Fiona: Allright, I give thing to you, but I have one last trick!

Fiona have push a button on her watches, suddenly a big metal case appear in front of her! She opened the case, she put a purple skinsuit with a purple chaos emerald in the chest area! She pushed a button on the wrist of suit and it start to glow, her suit was covered with armor pieces from head to toes!

Fiona: Behold the chaos powersuit, I was saving it for Sonic and Sally, but I might just tested on you! This suit have the power to destroy cities and you will pay for your betrayal!

Fiona reach out her arms as the red vixen's arms turn into a plasma cannons and she aiming at the fox!

Fiona: Fear the power of the chaos energy cannon! Take... This!

She fires a massive purple beam at him, the beam hit him with full forced created a giant hole throught the base and make bright explosion. After the smoke cleared Fiona see that Kuro is no longer here, Fiona laughed as she won!

Fiona: Hahaha! I tell you that I make you pay!

Kuro: Oh really!

Fiona was surprises hearing his voice, she turn around seeing that Kuro is still alive, then Kuro punches the red vixen in the stomach knock her 20 feet away! Fiona was helpless lying on the floor as Kuro approach towards the down red vixen and grabs the chaos emerald out of her armor suit as he did that her suit's armor pieces fall apart leaving Fiona in her purple skinsuit!

Kuro: I believe that is my mine now!

Fiona: You will not get away with this! The boss will beat you!

Kuro: Oh! your boss?

Scoruge: I believe that she talking about me!

The dark god turned his head looking a green hedgehog who look just like Sonic the hedgehog.

Kuro: Oh, Is that your boss, Fiona?! Hello there! You might be their boss!

Scourge: Yeah, That me! The name is Scoruge the hedgehog and stay away from my lady.

Kuro: Hah! Funny, you look just like Sonic, but your fur is green!

Scourge: Yes, because I am his evil counterpart, but I am much stronger, faster, and way cooler than him!

Kuro: Hah! We will see about that.

Fiona: Beat his ass, Scourge!

Kuro: I don't think that you not that str...

Scourge run to him and sucker punch Ken before he finish his sentence! Ken was pushed back by his sucker punch, but he stood his ground.

Kuro: Wow, that a strong sucker punch you got there.

Scourge: Thank you! What can I said I am evil and strong!

Kuro: But it is not enough to beat me.

Scourge: Then, bring it on!

Scourge went in for the attack. Kuro barely dodged it and then went in for the counter by doing a upppercut in his chin. He felt Kuro's fist pushing him up; then Scourge began to fall limp, waiting for his body to hit the ground. Scourge only fell for a second before Kuro rammed into him sending him hurtling into a wall. Scourge embedded in it for a moment then fell to the ground.

Scourge: (Gasp) Not bad of an attack, want me show my attack !

Scourge charged at him, he round house kicked Kuro sending him flying back into a wall, Scourge flew towards Kuro using his spin dash, he follow up with punches,kickes and more spin dash! Kuro is being beat up by Scourge unable to defend himself from his attacker!

After 10 minutes, Scourge have stopped his attack, Kuro is in pains and cover with bruisesand bloods, he sitting aganist the wall!

Fiona: Hahaha! I tell you that the boss will beat up!

Scourge: Hah! See I beat you, you are too weak! Now I will kill you now, any last word before you die!

Kuro: (Whisper) ..N..D..Y..G..

Scourge: What?! I can't hear you!

He leaned closer to Kuro just to hear him better.

Scourge: Hurry, speak up your last pathetic words before I kill you!

Kuro: I...said... Never Drop Your Guard!

Scourge: What?!

Suddenly Scourge felt a huge pain in his chest, he look at his chest and see that a blade is sticking out in his chest cover with his blood! Scourge turn his head around and see Kuro have stab him in the back! Fiona screamed in terror as Scourge have been stabbed!

Scourge: Impossible, why are there two of you here!

Kuro: Well you better take look one in front of you!

Scourge look back at the Kuro on the floor, he has fade away into nothing!

Scourge: W..wh..what!

Kuro: The one you were fighting was a shadow clone created by my loyal slave, Rouge!

Rouge: That right!

Rouge was standing next to Fiona the fox.

Fiona: What? How do you escapes from your cell!

Rouge: Easy, Master Kuro freed me while he was fighting your soldiers! Oh also Master I downloaded all of their data in this chip!

Kuro: Good job, also Scourge the clone you fight was far weaker than me!

Scourge: W...what!

Scourge continue to spit out blood!

Kuro: That right I am extreme powerful! I can kill very easy only using 1% of my full power! Well time to die!

Sourge: W..wait! P..please don't kill me! W..we can work to together and we can beat Sonic and his friends together right!

Kuro: Hmm! That sound good, but... I know you will tries to betray me anyway, so no deal and good-bye, Scourge!

Scourge: Wait...Nooooo!

Kuro pull out his sword out of him, he grabs Scourge's head and throw him high in the air! Kuro reach his hand up fires a energy blast at Scourge, destroying his legs as he fall back down Kuro summon a huge wolf demon in the center of the room! The demon has opened his mouth wide as Scourge fall inside his mouth, he closed his mouth and started chewing him up, after few minutes his demon finally spit out Scourge, he is nothing but a skeleton of former himself!

Kuro: Ew! Gross! Disappear!

Kuro snaps his fingers created giant fire over the skeleton, after few seconds Scourge's skeleton have turn into dust on the floor, leaving nothing of him just he never there! Kuro turns around see that Fiona is cowarding in fear as he look at her, Fiona notice that Kuro is looking back at her, she stood up and tries to run away, but her escape was cut off by the demon in front of her. The demon was drooling and ready to eat her too, but Kuro waves his hand commands the demon to stand down!

*** Blood and Guro scene end here***

Kuro: What you think you go, Fiona!

Kuro have snaps his finger again making the demon to disappeared! Fiona is extreme afraid of Kuro and she don't want to die!

Fiona: W..Wait! Please don't kill me, I don't want to die! I will do everything for you, Master Kuro! I will be loyal to you forever and I will not ever betrayal you!

Fiona is begging for her life and Kuro was thinking about her offer!

Kuro: Mmmmmmhhh!

Kuro place his hand over Fiona's head, she was scared when he put his hand on her. Fiona was afraid that Kuro will kill her right there!

Fiona: 'Thought' Oh god he going to kill me, right now!

He started pat her head like a pet.

Kuro: Alright, I accept your offer!

Fiona felt relive when the dark god accept her offer.

Kuro: You are mine and you will do whatever I said, got it!

Fiona is bowing down to him!

Fiona: Yes, my master!

Kuro: Fiona and Rouge, I want you two to leaving the base!

Fiona: Why, Master Kuro?

Kuro: I going to destory this worthless base of Scourge!

Fiona: But It is good base, Master!

Kuro: I need no base made from a weakling like Scourge and his weak soldiers. Beside Sonic and friends will find this place anyway and they will figure it out what happen to Scourge!

Fiona: I.. I understand sir!

Kuro: Good, now leave!

Rouge & Fiona: Yes, sir!

Rouge and Fiona started walking out of the base as Rouge slap Fiona in the back of her head for questioning Kuro!

Fiona: Ow! That hurt! Why do you hit me, Rouge?

Rouge: I hit you, because you were rude toward Kuro. Yeah, really questioning him do you want to die!

Fiona: Come on, He destroying a good base with weapons and technology!

Rouge: That's because he not need a base, Kuro can summon thousands demon or even million of them and he is more powerful than anyone in the world!

Fiona: Okay...I see! But why the freedom fighter is killing for I think you guys never do that!

Rouge: Oh he is not part of the freedom fighter, Fiona!

Fiona: What?! Then, why are you with him and why you let him kill people!

Rouge: That is because he is my master, I services him and he can do whatever he want!

Fiona: But why?

Rouge: I will see soon!

Fiona: (Sigh) Fine!

Rouge and Fiona finally leave the base.

Kuro: Okay, now they are gone! It's showtime!

He places his hands together created blue aura around his hands, after a few seconds he pull out his hand revealing a big energy sphere he created between his hands, he throw it high in the air, the energy sphere become 20 times bigger than before! Kuro point his finger down making the sphere move towards the ground and after it hit the floor it explosion the whole base fire everywhere burning and destroying everything in the base except for Kuro who standing in the center of the burning base as he laughing in the destruction!

Kuro: Hahahahaha! I feel like my old self again!

Meanwhile with Rouge and Fiona outside of the base.

Fiona: So you are going to tell me about him!

Rouge: Well, he is a powerful god from ancient time and give me my powers.

Fiona: Powers! Like what?

Rouge: Shadow clone, invisibility and darkness manipulation.

Fiona: What!

Rouge: Yeah, Kuro give it to me for being loyal to him!

Fiona: Just like that, being loyal and he will give you powers!

Rouge: Well yeah, but you have to be worthy enough for him to give you powers!

Fiona: Like how?

Rouge: I don't know be a good slave and obey his commend and he might give you powers too.

Fiona: Hmmm! Fine I guess I will obey by him!

Sudden a big explosion coming from the base, Rouge and Fiona was caught by surprises they turn around seeing the explosion!

Rouge: Ah oh! I hope that master is ok!

Fiona: I hope he..

Kuro have sudden teleported in front of Fiona and she was caught by surprises!

Kuro: You hope I what, Fiona?

Fiona: Hmm! I hope you had great time destroying this base!

Kuro: ... Anyway time to make our leave! Oh right!

He snap his finger turning the destroyed base into a grassy field like it was never there! Fiona was surprises by that!

Fiona: What! How can you do that?

Kuro grab on Rouge and Fiona holding on them with each arms.

Fiona: Hey, what are you doing!

Rouge: Just wait for it!

Fiona: What? Wait for wh..!

They have sudden teleported away before Fiona finish her words!

**Location: Rouge's House**

All three of them reappear at Rouge's house, Fiona was shocked by this sudden teleported!

Kuro: We are here!

Fiona: W-what! How do you do teleport us here without using chaos control? And where are us anyway?

Rouge: We are at my house!

Kuro: My godly powers have no limits unlike the chaos emerald energy!

Fiona: O..okay, but why are you collecting the emerald if you are more powerful without them!

Kuro: I have plans for them, but I can't tell you!

Fiona: Oh come on, tell me please!

Blaze just walk out the kitchen to greet her master

Blaze: Hello, Master you're back!

Fiona: Blaze?! Why are you here? Wait, you working with him too!

Blaze: Yeah, that right! You got problem with that!

Fiona: No, It just that you are freedom fighter and friends with Sonic, but you are helping a powerful being that kill people and trying to take over the world! You know that right!

Blaze: Yeah, I know that!

Fiona: But why?

Blaze: I..

Kuro: Get enough questioning Fiona!

Fiona: Oh..Ah... Sorry!

Rouge: You are trying to betrayal him by learning his plan!

Kuro: Are you Fiona?

Fiona start to panic after stares at Kuro in the eyes!

Fiona: What!? No way I swear I will never betray you, Master!

Kuro is staring at Fiona silently for few seconds!

Kuro: Okay, good!

Fiona: So what you want me to do?

Kuro: First, follow me to my room!

Fiona: Yes, sir!

Kuro and Fiona went to his room and they enter into it.

Fiona: Okay, we here, so now what?

Kuro: So Fiona, do you want me to give you power like I did with Rouge!

Fiona: Y-yes...!

Kuro: Good!

He snaps his fingers magically replacing Fiona's bodysuit with a black maid outfit.

Kuro: You are going be my personal maid.

Fiona: What!? Why?

Kuro: Because I don't trust you right now!

Fiona: Oh come on, a maid really!?

Kuro: Oh I guess you don't want to service me then time to die!

He raises his hand ready to snaps his finger! The red vixen started panic and waving her arms around.

Fiona: Wait! Wait! Wait! Okay, I will be your housemaid just don't kill me!

He place his hand down.

Kuro: You make a good choice. Now, get on your knees and suck my dick.

He order as the dark god undo his pants and pulling out his huge hard shaft.

Fiona: What? Why? I can do something else!

Kuro: No, I am your master and you have to do whatever I say if you want gains some powers from me, so start sucking, if not how you get fucked by my demons and they will keep fucking you until your mind and your will is broken.

He say smirking at her. Without hesitation she drops to her knees, taking his shaft in her hand.

'I hope that is worth it.' she thought, before she wraps her lips around his shaft as she starts bobbing her head quickly, putting her skilled tongue to good use as it swirls around the tip, before she effortlessly deepthroat's it, with her... skill, it doesn't take long for him to cum, barely a couple of minutes with him not trying to hold back, as he cum she swallows it all.

After his orgasm finishes she move her mouth out of his cock as she wipes the small trail of cum that leaked from her mouth and swallows it quickly. Kuro decide remove brainwash effect from his semen because he know that she will not betrayed him at all!

Fiona: ...Is that all master Kuro?

Kuro: Yes that all for now! You can leave now!

Fiona: Thank you, master.

Kuro: Remember if you try to escape or tell anybody about me, I will make you a sex toy for my demons got it!

Fiona: Yes I understand, sir!

The red vixen bow down to him before she leaving his bedroom.

Kuro: I think I will visit a some villages tomorrow.

* * *

**If some of you, wondering that would Sonic and his friends will know that Scrouge is dead? The answer is no, because he escaped from prison about five years ago and he went to hiding!**

**Sonic and his friends are unable to find him at all and also there are no way that they can found out he was killed, because Kuro have destroy his remains!**

**The Destructix is disband nine years, because Scrouge and Fiona betrayal them by leaving them behind to get capture by Sonic and friends during another fail chance to rule the world.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In the next morning, Kuro is now in his bedroom with a naked Red vixen on all fours being pounded from behind.

Fiona: FUCK ME! MASTER! FUCK ME!

Moaned The red vixen who is Kuro's next slave and maiden feeling Kuro pound her pussy from behind with his huge cock. And like the other fell victim to Kuro's cock and is in love with it.

Kuro pounded much harder deeper into Fiona's pussy as the red vixen screamed in pleasure as Kuro didn't stop.

Fiona: It hurts...! But it hurts so gooooood! Master mount your fox bitch!

She said in thought throwing her head back as her mind melted from the intense ravaging.

Kuro: Enjoying this Fiona? You look like your in heat.

He remarked as she grunted stuffing his whole cock in Fiona's pussy impaling the fox woman's womb.

Fiona: Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your fox bitch!

She moaned as she was lost in pleasure.

Kuro: Good, because I'm getting you pregnant and turn you into a dark elf!

The dark god declared gripping Fiona's tits as he continued to pound harder.

Fiona: Yes! yes! Yes! YES! FUCK ME!

The red vixen moaned with her red eyes rolling to the back of her head tongue out as she felt her insides clench around Kuro's cock.

The two continued to fuck for a full hour as Kuro is close to cumming.

Kuro: I'm going to cum!

He said with the fox woman now moaning even louder.

Fiona: Cum! Cum in me! I want to be your forever, master!

She moaned louder as she felt Kuro fill her womb up with his cum.

Kuro pulled out as he watched Fiona fall flat on her back with her pussy stuffed with cum. The red vixen's fur turned darker red now have a sexy body slight plump with her tits getting bigger and she grew a second tails. Her eyes turn golden yellow as the red vixen smiled in pleasure fully satisfied twitching.

Now laying on his back with his head on the pillow Kuro looked down Seeing The now dark elf kitsune give her a titfuck while licking the head of Origa's cock.

He cummed on Fiona's face and tits, as the fox woman licked her lips savoring the taste of cum as she leaned down cleaning Kuro's cock.

He lets the red vixen had a rest as Fiona passed out in his bed, while Kuro got up from his bed putting on his clothes he decides to make a visit to Spiral Hill Village. So, he can enslave one of Sonic's friends or find a emerald at the museum.

**Location: Spiral Hill Village**

Kuro had arrived at Spiral Hill Villiage, he look around that the village. Kuro find it impressive how great the village even after Eggman robots attack this place years ago!

Kuro: Well, then where is that mineral museum is?

Kuro is looking for the mineral museum, he think that a chaos emerald might be in that museum! As Kuro walks around the village, he see someone swinging around on top of the buildings, then they sudden crash into him!

Kuro: Ow, that very hurt!

Kuro stood back up and see who crash into him, he find out that the person who crash into him was a lemur girl. She is a ring-tailed lemur with primarily white fur and purple eyes. she have small black nose, a long bushy tail with gray stripes, gray fur around her muzzle between eyes, dark gray fur around the sides of her eyes and on her round ears!

She wears a short-sleeved black bodysuit with orange stripes down the sides, a yellow sleeveless top and detailed yellow hi-tops with white laces and soles, black details, and orange cuffs. She also wears yellow sportstape around her wrists and fingerless black gloves with orange backings.

Lemur girl: Ow! My head! What happens!

Kuro: You crashes into me!

The lemur girl got up, she looking around and see a red fox in pain rubbing his head, then she suddenly remember what just happens!

Lemur girl: Oh my god! I am so sorry, I fall on you! I don't know happen.

Kuro: Why you are swinging around on top of the buildings?

Lemur girl: Well I running late to meet my friend. Anyway what's your name?

Kuro: My name is Kuro the fox.

Tangle: My name is Tangle the lemur and I'm sorry for crashing into you!

Kuro: It is fine, it don't hurt that much!

Tangle: Is there anything I can do for crashed into you!

Kuro: Well yes, Can you point the way to the mineral museum? I am new here!

Tangle: Oh yeah, just go pass through the bakery store and the salon then you can see the museum!

Kuro: Thanks, Tangle.

Tangle: Your welcome!

She started to take leave, but she stopped for a moment and look back at him!

Tangle: Oh yeah, also my best friend owns that museum, her name is Jewel and can you tell her hello for me.

Kuro: Oh sure I will tell her.

Tangle: Thanks, bye!

Tangle ran off out of sight and Kuro walks toward the museum.

Kuro: (Whispering) Oh Tangle, I plans for you and your friends while you have no idea what happening!

After Kuro walks pass the bakery and the salon, he finally arrived at the mineral museum and he walks through the door and see a shiny beetle placing gems on the shelves!

Kuro: That might be Tangle's friend Jewel!

She is a anthropomorphic beetle with light blue skin. She has an even lighter blue exoskeleton with pink, yellow, green, and blue highlights to give it a rainbow-like color. Her antennae are light blue, interior of her wings are cream, pink eyes and a white muzzle. Also she wearing a pink jacket with a matching pink skirt, white gloves with navy cufflinks navy stockins and pink high heels.

Kuro: Hello, are you the owner of this museum!

Jewel: Huh?

Jewel turn around and see Kuro standing in the front door of her museum, so she place the remaining gem on the shelves and approach towards him!

Jewel: O-oh hello, sir! Welcome to the Mineral Museum!

Kuro: I guess your Jewel.

Jewel: Oh how do you know my name, sir?

Kuro: Well your friend Tangle tell me!

Jewel: Really? Tangle never mention someone like you!

Kuro: Oh well we just meet about a few minutes ago after she crashed into me from swinging on top of a building!

Jewel: Oh dear! Are you okay, sir!

Kuro: I'm fine, ma'am!

Jewel: I knew that Tangle was reckless but crashed into another person that not really like her!

Kuro: Hey, Everything is fine, let us forget that ever happened! Oh yeah, I forgot ti tell you my name! My name is Kuro the fox!

Jewel: Nice to meet you, Kuro.

Kuro: Anyway I wish see all of your mineral and gems.

Jewel: Okay come that way, Kuro.

Kuro and Jewel having a tour around the whole museum, but unfortunately Kuro didn't found a emerald in the museum at all. After an hour they finished looking around the museum!

Kuro: (Whispering) Hmm! Damn it I hoped that a emerald will here!

She hears someone walks through the door!

Jewel: Heard someone, I be right back!

Jewel left the room leaving Kuro alone in the room.

Kuro: Hmm! I need a better way to find the chaos emerald!

Jewel: (Screaming)

Kuro hears Jewel's screaming run towards her, he got there peek behind the doors and see 3 guys in black mask while Jewel is crying on the floor.

Robber #1: Alright boys, grabs everything you can find!

Robber #2 & #3: Yes, sir!

Jewel: Please Stop, I dont have the money to replace them!

Robber #1: Well that too bad, lady! Keep grabbing boys!

The two robber are stealing and grabbing every minreal and gems in the shelves!

Robber #2: Hey Boss, she is pretty cute for a beetle!

Robber #3: Yeah, let take her to our hideout and we can have some fun with her, if you know what I means!

Robber #1: Hahaha! Sure why not, get her boys!

Jewel: Oh no! Not again! Stay away from me!

Kuro keep watching as it was happening and he is thinking what to do next?

Kuro: Hmm! What to do next? Help her or keep hide! If I helped her, she might tell Sonic or his friends about me saving her! Or just lets happened, but Tangle might get on my case thinking I have something do with this robbery and her kidnapping!

Jewel: Let go of me, you creeps!

Robber #2: Hold still, lady!

Kuro: (Sigh) Wait if I save her and her museum, she might do me a favor! Yes! It might work!

Kuro burst through the door and kicked that robber off of Jewel, the robber was sent fly across the room and hit the wall! Kuro stand in front of Jewel while facing the three robbers.

Jewel: Kuro!

Robber #1: Who are you?!

Kuro: I am nobody, but put back all mineral and gems or else you have to faced me!

Robber #2: Ow! That guy hit me hard! You will pay for that!

Robber #1: You really think that you can takes us on? Keep dreaming you are no Sonic the hedgehog, buddy!

Kuro: Hah! I may not be Sonic, but I still can you all on!

Robber #3: Hahaha! Boss, that guy think he so tough!

Robber #1: I know! Get rid of him now!

The two robbers pull out a tommy-guns and fires at them! Kuro quick grabs Jewel as he starts running towards the back door while dodging their bullets! They have runs through the back room and Kuro manage to saved Jewel without her gtting hurt!

Kuro: Stay here, I will handle them!

Jewel grabs Kuro's arm and he look back at her!

Jewel: Wait please don't go, you will get hurt or worse... die!

The dark god put his hand on Jewel's head and pat her head!

Kuro: Don't worry, I be fine and beside I am very strong!

Kuro give her a wink and Jewel have blushed, she don't want believes that he will be okay with those robbers, but she have no choice but to believe him!

Jewel: Okay... go, but be safe!

Kuro: I know! I got this!

Kuro charges at the robbers, they continues to firing their guns at him, but Kuro dodge all theirs bullets. He have manage kicked the robber's guns out of their hands, then he punches one of the robbers and send to a wall!

Robber #3: Ahhhhh! Ow!

The second robber tries to throw a punch at him, but Kuro dodge his punch anyaway, then Kuro sweep his feet, grabs his leg and threw him to the other robber on the ground!

Robber #2: Ahhhhhhh! (Crash!)

Kuro have knock out both of them to unconscious, now the only one remain is ther boss!

Robber #1: Well then If you want the job done do it yourself!

The leader robber give out some metal gauntlet and put them on!

Robber #1: You force me to use Dr. Eggman's weapons the energy gloves!

Kuro: Huh! I though all of Dr. Eggman weapons was taking away by the Freedom Fighter!

Robber #1: Well I stole them before they have notice! Time to die!

The leader robber lifted his left hand and fires a laser out of his palm at him, but Kuro manage to dodge his attack but it end up hitting the wall behind him, created a big hole through the wall and almost hit Jewel who hiding behind that wall!

Kuro: Ah oh! I have to end this quickly!

Kuro charged towards the robber at full speed, he tries to blast him with his other gloves, Ken grabs a mirror on the ground, he use it and reflected back at his glove destorying by it own laser!

Robber #1: Ahh! Ow! You will pay for that!

The robber use left glove and fires a another laser at him, Kuro dodge it anyway he got closer enough to hit, so Kuro uppercut the robber to the air, then he jump up over the flying robber just to kick him in the face, slamming him to the floor, knocking him unconscious! Kurko approach towards the unconscious robber and grabs his glove out of his hand!

Kuro: No glove for you, buddy!

Kuro have crushes the glove into pieces on the floor! Jewel saw the whole thing and ran toward Kuro, she is hugging him for saving her museum!

Jewel: Thank you! For saving my museum!

Kuro: Your welcome, how about call the police to get these guys!

Jewel: Okay! I will calls the police!

A few minutes, the police have arrived and has arrested all three of the robbers!

Cop: Good job, sir! For stopping this robbery!

Kuro: No problem!

Cop: Alright I am off!

The police have left with the criminal and Jewel just finished put all mineral and gem back.

Jewel: That all of them! Nothing broken or missing!

Kuro: Except for your wall over here!

Jewel: It's fine I can fix it with no problem! Also thank you for saving my museum and me!

Kuro: Your welcome, Jewel!

Jewel: Man, it just scary while someone tries to rob you and this is the second time I been rob!

Kuro: Really? What is the first time?

Jewel: Well, a group known as Babylon Rogues have robbed me and kidnapped me, but my friends Tangle and Whisper rescues me and got back my mineral!

Kuro: Babylon Rogues, huh? If I see them I will teach them a lesson!

Jewel: It is fine, I have not see them for a long time! But I still scared if somebody tries to rob my museum again!

Kuro: Don't worry I will stay here with you and protect you until your friend come here since she might get news that you been rob!

Jewel give a happy smile.

Jewel: Oh thank you for try to stay with me!

Kuro: It's fine.

Jewel: Oh yeah! I have forgotten that shipment of new gem for my museum today!

Suddenly the delivery guy just deliver her package in the front door and left.

Jewel: It's here right now!

Kuro: Wow, talking about quick delivery!

Jewel grabs box, she place in her desk and opened it up. She put her hand inside the box grabbing a bunch of mineral and gems out of the box, then pull out a blue chaos emerald. Kuro was surprises that a chaos emerald is here right now at right place and time!

Jewel: Wait this one is really different than the other!

Kuro: That's becasue it is a chaos emerald!

Jewel: Wait what!? A chaos emerald! You means the gems that grant people great power!

Kuro: Yeah, but you need give it to me!

Jewel: Why?

Kuro: A lot of bad people are looking for that emerald!

Jewel: But I can just give it to Tangle and she will just give it to Sonic!

Kuro: No, Jewel! She might tell the wrong people and life might be in danger if that happened!

Jewel was thinking about what he said!

Jewel: I think you are right! I can't have my friend in danger for having a emerald in her hands!

Jewel handed over the emerald to Kuro!

Kuro: You make right choice, Jewel and I am great for give it to me!

Jewel: I think so!

Kuro: Also don't tell her that a chaos emerald was here and you give it to me!

Jewel: Okay!

Kuro: Hey Jewel I think heard something coming from the back room!

Jewel: Oh really! I go check!

Kuro is lying to Jewel to get to the back of room. She went to the back room and Ken followed her!

Jewel: Why are you coming with me?

Kuro: Just in case there robbers having fourth guy hiding in back!

Jewel: Oh okay that make sense!

They went inside the back room and Kuro have secretly locked the door with his power!

Jewel: I don't see anything, Kuro!

Kuro: Ahmmm... Jewel, the door is locked!

Jewel: What?!

She move towards the door and tries to opened it, but door will not move!

Jewel: Oh no, we are trap in here! What we going to do?!

Kuro grabs on Jewel's shouldes tries to calm her down!

Kuro: Jewel! Don't panic we will find a way and beside your friend might come soon for us!

Jewel have finally calm down.

Jewel: Okay! I'm calm!

Kuro: Alright! Hey, Jewel!

Jewel: Y-Yes!

Kuro: Do you want us to do something fun?

Jewel is confused, she know that what he means by fun!

Jewel: W-w-what kind of fun, Ken?

Kuro: You know what I mean!

Kuro has pull down his pants revealing his huge dick to her! Jewel is blushing very bright seeing his massive dick!

Jewel Oh..my...god! That is huge dick!

Kuro: I know it is!

Jewel: But we can't what if somebody see us!

Kuro: Jewel, we are in a room with no windows or camera nobody will not know!

Jewel: Oh okay, but I...I..I.. don't know!

Kuro put his finger in front of her mouth, telling her that she don't have to said a another word to him.

Kuro: It's fine, Jewel! Let do it before someone come!

He moves his finger away from her!

Jewel: Okay!

Jewel kneel down near his crotch, she put her hand on his cock and stroking slowly making he moans quietly!

Kuro: That right keep doing it!

Jewel keep on stroking him going slightly faster for every minute! Ken have getting to his reaches to his climax, so he grabs Jewel's antenna and pulled her in towards his crotch forced her to takes a deepthroat! Jewel mind is a mess as her eyes rolled back showing that the pleasure is too much for her!

In a few minutes, Kuro had shoot his huge load down her throat taking all of his cum in her mouth, eventually he pull out letting her breath as she fell back on the ground and unconscious!

Kuro: Hmm! I can tell that this is your first time, don't worry it will be more!

Kuro use his power to wake up Jewel, she got off the floor as she rubs her own head!

Jewel: What happaned?

Kuro: Just this!

Kuro uses powers to control her mind and she can't do anything to stop him!

Jewel: Oh hello, my master!

Kuro: Okay, let get out of here!

Kuro unlock the door, they walk out the room and towards the front door, then suddenly Tangle burst out of the front door with a wolf girl!

Tangle: Jewel! You are okay! I hear that you got rob!

Jewel: Don't worry, Tangle! I'm fine and Kufo saved my museum and my life too!

Tangle: What really? Oh man, that awesome you saved my friend!

Kuro: Yeah, It's no problem. Also who is your friend?

Tangle: Oh this is my friend, Whisper!

Whisper: ...

Whisper is anthropomorphic wolf with brown skin and biscotti fur. She has thick black eyelashes cloudy white fur around her eyes that resemble a mask. She wears light gray eyeshadow and has a long bushy tail.

Kuro: Nice to meet you, Whisper!

Whisper look at him with angry look on her face like she knew something about him!

Kuro: Hey, Tangle why is she looking at me funny does I do something wrong!

Tangle: Oh Whisper is very shy around new people!

Kuro: Okay that make sense, anyway I need to use the restroom I'll be right back!

Kuro left to the restroom, but he didn't Kuro just turn invisible while he was out of sight and spy on them!

Tangle: Whisper! What is wrong with you? You are making him uncomfortable!

Whisper: I felt something bad about him!

Tangle: Like what?

Whisper: I don't know, but I felt evil within him!

Tangle: Come on, Whisper! He saved my best friend's life and her museum too! I don't think he is bad person or something!

Jewel: I agreed with Tangle! Kuro saved my life from there robbers who try to kidnap me!

Tangle: See that, Jewel agreed wih me!

Whisper: ...Fine! But I am watching him for any funny business!

Tangle: Okay, but you have be nice to him!

Whisper: (Sigh) Okay!

Kuro: 'Thought: Hmm! That wolf will be trouble If I don't take care of her before she ruins my plans!'

Kuro went back to the restroom and turn off his invisibility, walking back to them.

Kuro: Okay I'm back now! What you guys were talking about?

Tangle: Oh, nothing important!

Kuro: Alright.

They spent the whole day talking about many something while Whisper is secretly watching him, Kuro alright know about that. A few hour have pass, so they all decided to go home now. Tangle, Whisper, and Kuro left the mineral museum and saying good-bye to Jewel.

Kuro: Well I guess I'll see you guys later!

Tangle: Alright Kuro, bye!

Whisper: Yeah, ...bye!

Kuro have left out of their sight, he went to hide in the shadows and follow them!

Tangle: See, Whisper. He don't try something bad or anything that matter!

Whisper: I know, but...

Tangle: Don't worry about him anymore, let go!

Whisper: Okay.

Kuro have follow them all around the village hoping that Whisper will leave Tangle alone, so he can get Tangle before the wolf! After an hour, Whisper finally decided to leave Tangle.

Whisper: Alright I am leaving now!

Tangle: Okay bye, Whisper!

Whisper have waves to her and leave, she have out of sight and this is Kuro chance to get Tangle right now! Ken followed Tangle until it was night time and she had reach her house, she went inside while Ken is watching from outside!

Kuro: I need to hurry before the wolf decide to come back!

Kuro have teleported inside of Tangle's home and she have no idea that the dark god is inside her home! Kuro is sneaking about to found her, but he manage to found her in the kitchen, Tangle is relaxing while drinking a soda!

Tangle: Ahm! That is refreshing!

Ken: I think you sure having more delicious than soda!

Tangle have jumped as she hear familiar voice and she turn around seeing Kuro in her kitchen.

Tangle: K-Kuro! What are you doing here? And how do you get inside my house!

Kuro: Sorry, no time to answer!

Kuro reached out his arm and grabs Tangle, throwing her out of the kitchen into her living room! Tangle was slammed down on her floor by Kuro.

Tangle: Ow! that really hurt! huh?

She look up and see Kuro is standing right there in front of her and he look ready to strike her down!

Tangle: Kuro, why are you doing this?

Kuro: It's nothing personal, I just don't want you telling Sonic or your friends about me!

Tangle: But I though we were friends?!

Kuro: Oh we are friends, but I want to be more just friends! I want to make my loyal slave!

Tangle: What!? Whisper was right about you. No way, I going to be your slave!

Kuro: Oh yes! What are you going to do, run away?

Tangle: No, I will not run away!

She got back on her feet and ready to fight him!

Tangle: I will fight you because I am a fighter just like Sonic!

Kuro: ...Hahahaha!

Tangle: What so funny?

Kuro: Haha! It just you are not the first person who tries fight me, but they failed anyway!

Tangle: Doesn't hurt to try!

Tangle charge towards him at full speed, she turned her tail into a fist tries to punch him with it but he dodge it with a smile on his face.

Kuro: You're too slow!

Tangle: Hey, that Sonic's catchphrase!

Kuro: Oh really! I didn't know!

Tangle keep throwing punches with arms and tail, but he always dodging her attack.

Tangle: Hold still, so I can hit you!

Kuro: Yeah, that is not happening!

Kuro have snaps his finger making Tangle's tail to disappeared, she don't noticed until she tries to use her tail!

Tangle: Take this! Huh? Wait!

Tangle look behind her back and seee that her tail is missing!

Tangle: Ahhh! My tail! Where is my tail!

Kuro: That's not important right now!

Kuro have turn his hand into dark long claw and charge towards the confused lemur at full speed! Tangle look at him and see that he is charged at her!

Tangle: Ah oh!

Tangle pulled her arms up in a guard position to defense herself from Kuro's attacked! He went pass her in a split seconds! Tangle uncrossed her arms seeing that she didn't get hurt!

Tangle: Hah! You missed me!

Kuro: Did I?

Tangle: Huh?

Sudden Tangle's clothes was rips out instantly, she looked at herself realized that her clothes was rips to pieces and she was completely naked!

Tangle: Ahhhhh!

Tangle tries to cover herself with her hands, but before she had a chance to react, Ken teleported behind her and knock her in the floor by backhanded her!

Tangle: Hhhhm!

Tangle was knocked to the floor with her naked ass facing in the air, Ken have waste no time to presses his cock in her ass!

Tangle: Ooow! My ass!

Kuro: Sorry, but I'm not wasting time with you!

Kuro started thrusting downward in her ass with a fast pace, she was moaning as her ass was being pounded!

Tangle: Ohhhhhhh!

Kuro: Hmm! Your ass is not as tight as the other, but not bad!

Tangle eyes rolled back to her head as the pleasure is overwhelming her mind making her wanted more! At first she want to stop him, but now she want him to pounded her harder!

Tangle: Yes! Yes! Yes! Please go harder, Kuro!

Kuro: Hahaha! Okay my slave!

Kuro grabs on Tangle's hips lifting her up over himself and starts thrust upward even faster than before! Kuro have enjoyed that Tangle give in faster than the other!

Tangle: Yeah! That felt so good!

Kuro: Yes, that it! be enslave by me! You are my slave and I am your master!

Tangle: Y-yes! My master!

Kuro: Hahahaha!

After 5 minutes, Kuro is reached his climax ready to blow his load inside of her body, he pulled out for moment lining up for her ass!

Kuro: Get ready, Tangle!

Tangle: Okay!

He thrusted forward with all his might go up to her ass unleashed his massive load inside of her! Causing her stomach inflated filled with his cum, Kuro release his grip let go of Tangle's hips letting her fall on the floor as her ass dripping out his cum!

After few minutes, Kuro snaps his fingers cleaning up off all cum on floor and her body, he walks towards the downed lemur grabbing her making the lemur to stand! Tangle got up and look at her master!

Tangle: Hey, master! Do you want something?

Kuro: Yes, I want you to invites your friend, Whisper! To meet you at Green Hill, but you going to pretended that I try to attacked you, she will to protect you while she not looking attack her from behind by tie-up with your tail. Oh yes I forget!

Kuro snaps his fingers again, giving back her long tail back on her body!

Tangle: Thank you, master!

Kuro: So remember the plan!

Tangle: I will!

Kuro: Good! bye for now!

Kuro have teleported back to Rouge's house and waiting for the next day to capture Whisper!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

In the next day, Rouge went on a mission with Shadow and Omega and Blaze went back to her apartment with Sliver. Kuro is meeting with Tangle at Green Hill to make her friend Whisper into his slave! He have arrived at Green Hill waiting for Tangle before Whisper arrived here!

Kuro: Hmmm! Where is she?

A few minutes later, Tangle finally got here! She approach her master with a worry face.

Tangle: Sorry I'm late, master!

Kuro: It's fine, Tangle!

Tangle: She will be here an hour, so the plan master!

Kuro: It's very simple, you become my hostage when she come try to resuce you! If she mange to save you sneak attack from behind her while she not looking!

Tangle: Okay, master!

One hour later, Whisper almost at Green Hill, Kuro can senses Whisper is very nearby the area It was time for their plan to start! Whisper approach at their meeting place until she see that ken is attacking her friend Tangle the lemur.

Kuro: I have you now, Tangle!

Tangle: What! Kuro, I though we were friends!

Kuro: Fool, I tricked you!

Kuro punch her knocking the lemur on the grassy ground, he walks towards her, but Whisper jump in between them!

Whisper: I know something was bad about you!

Tangle: Whisper! You're here! Kuro tries to attack me!

Whisper: You stay away from my friend!

Kuro: Oh really! How can you stop me?

Whisper: With this!

Whisper have pull her Wispon, it glows green and fire a green laser beam at him, but he manage to dodge the laser! She keep on shooting at him, but he keep dodging all of them!

Kuro: Hah! You can't hit me with your laser!

Whisper: How about this!

Whisper have turned her weapon turn a hammer, she swing at him, but Kuro have dodge most of her swing until the last swing hit him!

Kuro: Ow! That hurt a little!

Whisper: Take this!

Kuro catch her hammer with one hand, then he punches her in the stomach with his other hand knocking her back next to Tangle!

Whisper: Ahmmm...

Tangle: Whisper, Let get out of here! He's too strong!

Whisper: We can't he will hurt someone else, if we run away!

Tangle: Then, what can we do? He is very strong!

Whisper: Go get help, I'll stop him here! Go!

Tangle: Okay!

Whisper charges at him with her hammer but suddenly Whisper that her weapon have disappear from her hands, she turn around see that Tangle have her Wispon in her tail, she realized that Tangle have taken her Wispon with her long tail!

Whisper: ..Tangle?...

Whisper turn back around seeing that Kuro is close to her, Kuro pull out his arm and punch her in face, the wolf was push back he follow up with a energy blast! The blast hit her knock her into the ground and Whisper is now unconscious!

Kuro: Good job! My slave!

Tangle: (bowing) Thank you, my master!

Kuro put up Whisper with his magic powers, levitate her next to him!

Kuro: I have plans for her, also I will see you later, Tangle!

Tangle: Okay, master! Bye!

Kuro have teleported away into a unknown location!

**Cave Location**

Whisper wakes up slowly, deeply confused. She realizes she's naked, and sits up. She doesn't know how long she's been out cold. She's chained by her wrists to a large, flat stone table- like an altar. There's a gag in her mouth, but when she lifts her hands to take it out, a purple aura encases the wolf.

Her heartbeat picks up in fright, as she unwilling drops to her elbows and knees. Her hair falls around her naked shoulders in a thick blond puddle. Her knees are spread apart, finding bracing grooves in the stone. Whisper tries not to let her fear get the best of her. Psychic energy probes her pussy, making her remember the same energy that Kuro make. More psychic energy probes her asshole, stretching it open without warning, leaving behind something slick. She shrieks around her gag.

She is ready, a psychic voice resounds through her head. Deeper and more malevolent than Kuro unusual voice. The shriek of a unknown creature splits the air, and she hears talons click against stone, feels a cold waft of air against her cunt. She shivers, afraid and also cold, suddenly, her nipples hardening and gooseflesh breaking out over her skin. The psychic energy releases Whisper, except for bands around her wrists and ankles, and she looks over her shoulder.

A blue demon is behind her can only be a ice demon. Tears fill her eyes, only to freeze against her cheeks. Is the ice demon going to freeze her to death? Claws grip her calves, strangely gentle, and something pokes at her pussy. Whisper's body objects to the cold of the ice demon's cock, tightening up, but it seems to be secreting a frost-proof slick of its own.

The ice demon pushes its cock into Whisper's protesting cunt, making her scream against the gag. The tight squeeze of her must please it, because it begins a brutal pace, slamming in and out of her. The tip of its cock punches against her cervix with every thrust as she cries, frost coating her cheeks; thighs, back, and ass going numb under ice demon's freezing assault.

With a final brutal thrust, it pushes past her cervix and cums, a freezing-cold rush of liquid that feels like it immediately turns into slush inside her womb, none of it leaking out. Whisper relaxes as it pulls out, thinking it's done.

A bad decision. Ice demon plunges its icy-cold, slick dick into her barely-prepared asshole next, and she screams against her gag. It's too much, her muscles protesting the cold and the stretch of the ice demon's curved cock. She collapses from her elbows onto her shoulders, her hips held up by the ice demon's cock. The stone is strangely smooth under her cheek.

The ice demon shrieks its pleasure as it pounds in and out of her ass, her muscles giving way out of sheer exhaustion to let it have it's way with her. If she thought it was brutal with her cunt, that has nothing on how it rapes her ass. When it finally does come, the frigid flood it releases makes her tighten back up, muscles clenching around ice demon as it pulls out, as if Whisper wants to keep it inside her. She shivers and chokes on a sob, watching the ice demon hop off to the side, roosting nearby. What is it waiting for?

A second shriek pierces the air, this one more like a peal of thunder than any animal's cry. Whisper's heart sinks, and she glances up, managing to get her elbows under herself to look back just as a charge of energy hits her, locking her muscles into paralysis. She's left helplessly staring up at what has to be a lightning demon, with its jagged yellow and black skin.

Whisper swears that there's a dark smile on it face, as it positions itself for its own turn. It's cock is more sharply curved than ice demon's, when it shoves its way into her abused pussy. She glares up at it, refusing to take pleasure in the way it's using her. Even when it scrapes its tapered tip along all her sensitive places, lighting them up like sparks, through the aching numb of cold that still fills her.

It's faster to punch through her cervix than the ice demon had been, probably because the ice demon had had her first. Whisper's glad for the numbing chill inside her. Two hard thrusts, and it cums directly into her womb, an electric shock making her black out in her own, entirely surprising orgasm.

When Whisper comes to, lightning demon is fucking her ass like it's on a mission. She whimpers and cries out, electricity forcing pleasure from her still-freezing, stiff body. She drops her head to focus on the ground, and realizes that her belly is slightly swollen from the cum they've packed inside her.

She manages to stay conscious when the lightning demon cums in her ass, but it's only barely as she's electrocuted into a second mind-blowing orgasm. The lightning demon hops to the other side of Whisper as the ice demon, and she swallows thickly. She has a feeling she knows what comes next.

Whisper nearly sobs when she feels the first bit of warmth, a fire demon's call piercing the air. She's glad now that ice demon fucked her first, because the melting warmth of fire demon brings life back into her muscles. If ice demon hadn't fucked her first, she's sure she'd be getting burned.

Its cock is definitely the biggest of all three, as it's also the biggest bird. It splits her pussy open wide as it jackhammers into her. She can't hold back her noises, shrieking and moaning against the gag, as the electricity of yellow demon still plays havoc over her nerves. Whisper cums when fire demon breaches her cervix, pushing more cock into previously un-plumbed depths. Fire demon shrieks its delight, and fucks her ravaged pussy even harder. It feels like a boiling jet-hose inside her womb when it finally cums, and when it pulls out, a steaming rush of sparking cum follows, emptying her womb as the fire demon's cum melts the combined cum of ice demon and lightning demon. It splashes and pours violently out of her cunt onto her thighs and calves, staining her skin.

The purple psychic energy moves then, pulling her up onto hands and knees. Her plain cloth gag is replaced with a ring gag, opening her mouth to the limit. Purple energy wraps around her torso, keeping her in the same position, as it lifts her hands, forcing her to beckon lewdly to the two waiting demons.

The fire demon pierces her ass with its blazing-hot cock, at the same time as Ice and Lightning thrust their cocks into her hands. She finds herself expertly jerking them off, however unwillingly, as Fire pounds her ass deeply. Lightning sends little shocks into her body, making her tighten around Fire.

Fire is violent in his fucking now, even as Ice leaves her quickly numbing hand in favor of fucking her mouth. She chokes, the curve of Ice's cock scraping her gag reflex on the way down her throat. Her tears freeze her eyelashes shut, as she's frozen on one end, burning on the other, and shocked in between.

Fire cums first, with a trumpeting cry, flooding her bowels with boiling jizz that immediately melts the sparking slush already inside her. She nearly screams at the sudden liquid heat, and chokes around Ice's cock, her breath coming shallow and fast. Ice evidently likes that, because it comes down her throat, freezing slush filling her stomach. Fire pulls free, and so does Ice, and Lightning immediately takes its place at her mouth, immediately filling her back up so that not even a drop escapes. Something is wedged into her ass, keeping the bird pokémon's loads inside her, bubbling and sparking strangely in her intestines.

Lightning plunges its cock straight down Whisper's throat, making her neck bulge strangely, not that she can see anything with her eyes frozen shut. Her hands are forced down to her own cunt, feeling out the shape of her ravaged, cum-soaked cunt. The psychic energy pushes four of her fingers into herself as her other hand is forced to frantically pleasure her clit. Lightning happily fucks her face, until it electrocutes her into a prolonged orgasm, the psychic energy helping her manually swallow down Lightning's cum as she's absolutely delirious with pleasure.

Finally Fire takes its place at her mouth, her face immediately thawing, liquid steaming off her skin as it pushes brutally down her aching throat. She can't control her gag reflex anymore, and her constant gagging massages it's cock as it pounds her throat. The psychic energy has left her hands, but she keeps mindlessly pleasuring herself, masturbating to the way the three elemental demons have raped all of her holes, leaving her a cum-soaked, mindless whore for them.

When Fire cums, she almost throws up as he pulls out. There's too much inside her, all bubbling and sparking horribly. She coughs wetly, but manages to keep it all down, even as she collapses into a fetal position, the psychic energy leaving her as the demons do. Before the psychic energy leaves her entirely, the plug is pulled out of her ass. Whisper tries to clench up around the rush of cum that leaks out of her, but she can't. She's reduced to sobbing in humiliation and pleasure and fear as the evidence of her rape slowly leaks out of her body, staining her skin for hours.

**3 Hours Later**

Whisper passes out on the stone altar, and only wakes when something lifts her. She peers blearily up, and sees a familiar face. A person that she extreme disliked right now. Her breath hitches in a faint sob, and red eyes glance down at her, and then away.

Whisper is filthy and aching, and fears what this dangerous fox might do to her, after her brutal treatment by the three demons.

He takes her deeper into the caverns, where there are steaming hot springs waiting. He wades in holding her, and sets her gently down. Whisper can't stay on her feet, but there's a handy rock ledge she can perch on, as the water cleanses her body. She uses her hands to scrub away the evidence of her defilement, and tries to ignore Kuro who was staring at her as she was bathing.

After a good, long soak Whisper feels much better. There's still a low level ache in her muscles, but it's not too bad. She's had worse before!

The dark god still watching her. She's starting to get angry.

Whisper: What's going on? Who are you? What do you to my friend, Tangle?

She demands answers from the dark god. Kuro blinks, rising his hand. A touch of nervousness grips Whisper as he was giving off a menace aura.

Kuro: To answer your first question, I was preparing you for your life as my slave, but it seem that you are as stubborn as Amy Rose. For your second question, my name is Kuro and I am the god darkness and chaos from thousand year ago.

Whisper: What? I have never heard of you before?

Kuro: Good because I like it to keep that way for awhile. And the last question is that I have enslave her just yesterday. Her mind and body belong to me and now I will do the something to you!

Whisper splutters, trying to protest, but is cut off when Kuro kisses her. It's startling, and kind of alarming, even as his tongue takes advantage of her surprise and slips past her lips to stroke against hers. His hands reach up and fondle her breasts, and she shivers with the unwanted spike of pleasure.

Against her better judgement, Whisper finds herself leaning into the kiss, into the fingers so pleasurably tormenting her sensitive nipples. She whines in displeasure when one of those hands abandons her breast, but it slides down, over her belly and to her aching pussy.

Whisper tries to jerk away, but Kuro doesn't let her go far, not with the rough rock behind her. It bites, gentle and pleasant and distracting, along her throat and collarbones, and she finds herself melting into it again. One finger presses into her, as his thumb gently circles her clit. She doesn't feel nearly as sore there as she thinks she should. Her inner walls flutter around his digit, as if seeking something bigger.

Whisper doesn't want to like this at all, but she finds herself getting aroused anyway. Kuro fingers her skillfully, sliding his second digit in, and with their strange shape, she feels like they're as wide as a normal cock. She feels herself reaching her peak and tries to fight it back down. Whsiper doesn't want this bastard's loving attention to make her come.

Kuro is relentless, though. Whisper comes, spasming around his fingers, crying out into his mouth as he takes the opportunity to kiss her again, his tongue feeling so different than before. He pulls his fingers free, and she feels herself clenching hopefully around nothing, aching from more than just her rough treatment at the claws of the demons.

Whisper tells herself firmly that there is no way in hell that she wants his dick inside her pussy.

Her thoughts scatter seconds later when she feels the hot, bulbous head of Kuro's cock nudge against her pussylips. His hands are firm on her hips, and Whisper tries to push him away with all of her waning strength. His strength is greater than hers, and he pushes in, sliding his hands back up to torment her breasts.

Kuro's cock is like nothing she's ever felt before. They rake over her oversensitive insides and she screams in surprised pleasure as Kuro laughs.

He keeps going, seeming to enjoy her involuntary cries of pleasure. His cock is long inside her, pressing up against her cervix firmly, a little too wide at the tip to press in, unlike the demon-cocks she'd been raped with earlier. He bows his head and licks roughly at one of her breasts, and the feel of his rough tongue there is mesmerizing. His now freed hand drops down to abuse her clit with abandon, making pleasure shock through her.

Between his cock, hands, and tongue, Whisper cums with a sobbing shout, tears tracing down her cheeks. Kuro keeps going, fucking her with abandon now. Something touches her ass, rubbing, and it's smooth and soft. She pries her eyes open, and after a moment, realizes that it's was a tentacle with a bulbous tip just rubbing her gently. She lets out a helpless sob, and Kuro switches his mouth to her other breast, leaving the first reddened and extremely sensitive, nipple swollen as if she were breastfeeding.

Whisper sobs helplessly even as she cums again, taken apart by Kuro's intense affections. She moans when she feels the already loosened and swollen muscles of her asshole give way to the gentle pressure of the tentacle. He doesn't fuck her with it, though, merely letting the bulb rest inside her.

After another intense orgasm for Whisper, Kuro finally succumbs to the tight spasming of her body, pushing in as far as he can go before cumming. His cockhead is pressed so tight against her cervix that his hot seed has nowhere to go but straight into her womb in heavy, pulsing ropes.

Before she even realizes he's finished, he has her flipped over, pulling both his tentacle and his cock free, folding her body over the edge of the pool so that her abused breasts are pressed flat against the stone surrounding the pools. Her cunt and ass are out of the water now, Kuro's load already leaking out and dirtying her thighs.

Kuro: Do it feel good?

Whisper: It felt... amazing, master!

Kuro: Good, now cleaning yourself up after I leave!

Whisper: Y-Yes, master!

Kuro: Oh Yeah I forget!

He snaps his finger, making Whisper's clothes appear next to her.

Whisper: Thank you, master!

Kuro: Your welcome, good-bye for now!

He have teleported back to Rouge's house for the day.

* * *

**Kuro Current Slaves List:**

**-Rouge The Bat**

**-Blaze The Cat**

**-Amy Rose**

**-Tailsko (Tails)**

**-Nicole the Lynx (Ch.12) ( He don't know because Rouge forget to tell him that she have reprogram her, she have a artificial body now and also the only one who have not have sex with Kuro, yet)**

**-Lucy**

**-Mina The Mongoose (Ch.10)**

**-Fiona Fox**

**-Bunnie Rabbot (Ch.9)**

**-Jewel The Beetle**

**-Tangle**

**-Whisper**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kuro went back to Spiral Hill Village at their water source, he use his magic in the water. The magic spell make someone who drink it or touch the water will obey him without changing their behavior or personality.

Kuro: Good! In a few days or so everybody in this village will be under my control without realized it! Now, the ones who protected this village is now my slaves. This place is literally mine now!

He have teleported out of Spiral hill village without anybody seeing him.

Kuro: Well that is done! I guess I will take a walk then! *Whistling*

After half an hour of walking, he walks through the forest to find something interesting, then he found a river that filled with fresh clean water. He take a drink from the river, then he hear something in the woods, he turned around seen a gray wolf holding a spear in her hand!

She is a tall, gray mobian wolf with dark gray fur, except for her tail which is black with a white tip, blue eyes, and a single scar under her left eye. She has small cheek tuffs and her hair is somewhat spiky and mohawk-like, featuring a white streak, and is always bound in a braid. Her attire, she wears a blue with a tribal dress and dark lining that ties around the neck with a gold ring, and black sandals. She wears gloves and her wrists and upper arms are adorned with gold cuffs.

Lupe: Who are you and why you are here?!

Kuro: Well, my name is Kuro the fox and I was just wondering around the woods.

Lupe: Hmmm! Okay then I believe you!

Kuro: Anyway, had you seems any dangerous robots in the forest!

Lupe: No, I have not seem them! Why you ask?

Kuro: Well, I want to catch one so I can reprogram them to be good robots instead!

Lupe: Oh I see! Okay I will help you!

They had search around for any rouge robot for two hours, but they can't find any of them. So, they decided to take break in the center of the forest.

Kuro: So, why are you in the forest?

Lupe: My wolf pack live in the forest and we are patroling for any trouble or rogue robots with Lyco and Leeta.

Kuro: I see now! Anyway you seem thirsty? Do you a drink?

Lupe: Oh sure!

He reached his bag, his hand inside the bag looking for a bottle as he grabs the bottle he uses his magic to put aphrodisiac inside the bottle. He pulled out bottle out of the bag and give it to Lupe!

Lupe: Thank you!

She opened the cap and drinks the whole bottle!

Lupe: Hmm! Delicious!

After a few minutes, the aphrodisiac took affect on the female grey wolf, she started to sweat all over her body.

Lupe: Oh...man! You felt hot, Kuro because I feel very hot!

She is sweating cats and dogs as her whole dress is covered with her sweat and the wolf girl is burning up!

Lupe: I... I... I can't take it anymore!

Suddenly Lupe grabs her clothes and rips it off throwing aside like trash, then she begins groping her own breasts while panting and sticking her tongue like a horny animal! She really don't care that she doing it in front of Kuro!

Lupe: (Sighing) That felt much better now!

Kuro: Hahaha!

Kuro is laughing really hard as Lupe is acting like a horny slut in front of him. He have purposely pull down his pants showing his huge cock to her, then she look at his dick with no hesitation rushed forward towards him and put his cock in her mouth, she begins to sucked his huge dick and bobbing her head.

Lupe: It tastes so good!

Kuro: Yes, keep going!

Bobbing her head even faster, she ran her tongue along the underside of his thick shaft, sucking hard as she closed her lips around his cock, her mouth becoming a vacuum.

He grind his shaft between her ass cheeks before he pulled back, the fat bulbous tip rubbing against her embarrassingly wet slit, a moan leaving her mouth.

Lupe: Please... sir, stop teasing me and fuck me already. I'm wet enough.

She said bluntly, pushing her ass back against him as he chuckled.

Kuro: Very well.

His hand gently stroking her ass, before he thrust forwards roughly, his shaft piercing straight to her core as a moan left her mouth, her hands gripping the ground tightly.

Kuro: Good girl... behave and I'll make sure you get everything you want, hell I'll help Mantle myself, and all I want is your submission, is that so much to ask?

He said, slamming his hips into her buttocks rapidly, his thrusts fierce and almost animalistic, making her moan as her orgasm quickly approached.

Lupe: N-nooo... sir.

She moaned out, her eyes rolling back at the rough fucking she was getting.

As Lupe lets out an ear-piercing scream, passing out from the pleasure overload... he frown. Kuro definitely overdid it.

Pulling out of her, He grab his shaft and quickly finish myself off, my seed coating her sexy ass as he sigh in satisfaction.

Looking over her as she completely defenceless...

Kuro: I wonder where is her other pack is?

Suddenly, he hears someone coming behind the bushes as they came out the bushes and they are both wolf girls, but they look like twin sister.

They are pink wolf, they has brown hair styled as dreadlocks, the twins has blue irises. Both of them wears bodysuit, one is deep blue and the other one is green, in addiction to wearing a hairband and sandals in the same color.

Kuro: Oh you two might be Lyco and Leeta!

They didn't say something until twin saw Lupe unconscious on the grpund while being completely naked covered with semen.

Lyco: What have you done to her!?

Kuro: What? I do nothing at all?

Leeta: Liar!

Kuro: Eh, whatever! Let go somewhere more private for us!

The dark god snaps his fingers as all four of them was teleported out of the forest!

**Abandoned Dance Club**

Kuro, Lupe, Lyco, and Leeta was teleported into a abandoned club as Lyco and Leeta was very confused to what just happen now.

Lyco&Leeta: What?! Where are we?

Kuro: Don't matter right now!

The pink twins wolf look back angrily at the dark god who is sitting on a chair next to a unconscious Lupe on the floor.

Lyco: We don't know who are you, but...

Leeta: We will going to teach you a lesson for you done to our leader!

The dark god only repies with evil grin.

Kuro: Then, bring it on!

His sharp grin widens. He must have them. He can't leave here without teaching these cute twins a lesson.

The dark god lunges forward, throwing a shadow axe at Leeta and his spiked shadow chain at Lyco, then throwing a large fireball in between the two to split them up. Both twins knock away, the heavy clang of steel on steel filling the air as Kuro closes in on Lyco. Using the chain on her right arm, she pulls the axe back through the pillar of fire, letting it swing wide and smash through several tables before the chain wraps around the blue twin's back.

Kuro catches his axe and yanks, pulling Lyco off balance as he closes in, slamming his fist against the girl's head. The force from the blow sends her reeling back, only to be caught by the chain. Unable to escape and dazed from the blow to the head, Lyco watches in horror as the axe slices through the air...stopping an inch away from her face.

Frozen, she wrenches her aways away from the axe and to Kuro's face. She sees a cocksure smile and hears

Kuro: Stay down, cutie.

Suddenly, the chain is no longer wrapped around her back, and she instead finds herself in Kuro's grasp. The dark god swinging her around and through the pillar of fire, straight into her sister.

The two crash against a glass pillar, sending little shards exploding across the dance floor. Leeta is quick to hop up and offer her sister a hand, but her Lyco doesn't take it, instead grasping at her head and groaning.

Kuro snorts in amusement. She can follow orders at least. She rushes forward, spewing fire directly at Leeta. The girl's fancy footwork is enough to let her escape the brunt of the heat, with only the edges of her suit getting singed. Still, without her sister to back her up, she struggles against Kuro's onslaught, the green twin constant dips, ducks and dives away from the dark god, using her feet to blunt the blows she can't can't dodge until finally, Kuro's chain wraps around one of her ankles.

The dark god pulls up and kicks Leeta's other foot from under her, sending her crashing to the floor. Before she can react, Kuro's blade buries itself in the floor, inches away from her head.

Kuro: It's over.

He commands, his voice full of finality.

Kuro: Unless you want me to wreck that pretty face of yours or kill you. But neither of us want that, do we?

Leeta nods and raises her hands over her head, causing Kuro to give another amused snort. They're clearly understand that they can't win against him. His eyes dance across their lithe forms for just a moment, their sizable cleavage and supple, their sexy bodies all the better this close up. Feeling his shaft growing, he raises a hand in the air and snaps his fingers, extinguishing the fire in the club in an instant. He then wastes no time in grabbing Lyco by the ankle and dragging the twins up the badly burned stairs into a office. The office is untouched by the fire, and largely carries the same minimalistic design as the rest of the club, there's a few art pieces and other things all around, but it's chair that gets his attention. Dragging his prizes behind him, Kuro takes a seat on the comfy leather chair, letting his feet rest on the black desk. Looking around, he sees that former owner has his own personal collection of booze back here.

He looks down at Lyco and says.

Kuro: Make me a Banana Sunrise.

There's some confusion in her face, but one twitch Kuro's axe in his hand is all it takes to convince her to get to it, the pink wolf girl quickly rushing to mix the drink and bring it back to him. Kuro takes a long, slow sip before slamming the glass on the table. He reaches over to stroke Lyco's chin, who flinches from the touch.

Kuro: There's a good little servant. I will has the two of you to 'serve' me.

Lyco&Leeta: What?

They bark in unison.

Lyco&Leeta: Hell no!

He leans back and gives a quiet chuckle.

Kuro: Then two are a bigger idiot than I thought.

He takes another swig and continues.

Kuro: Alright then girls, here's the deal. You have two cho-

Leeta: Fuck you, fucker!

Leeta yells. Kuro pulls at the chain still wrapped around her ankle, causing her to yelp in surprise.

Kuro: Quiet. Now, as I was saying. You have two choices, you can get fucked up the hard way, where I smash your pretty faces, sending you two girls out of here in a body bag and I take your leader as my sex slave!

A large four-arms demon appear behind him holding a unconscious Lupe in one of his arms and a sword near her throat ready to cut her if they tries something funny!

Kuro grabs his crotch, drawing their attention to the ever growing bulge in his pants.

Kuro: Or... you can get fucked up the fun way, and leave with her with a bit of a limp.

The twins stare with wide eyes, first at Kuro's sizable...package, then at the demon holding Lupe in his arms, and finally at each other.

Lyco&Leeta: ...We'll take the 'fun' way.

Kuro's lips curl into a twisted smile.

Kuro: Of course you do.

He says, unzipping his pants and letting his massive rod free from its confines. It hits Leeta's face with a meaty thwack, causing the girl to give a shocked 'eep!' and recoil away.

Kuro: I'll be nice and let you girls start off slow. Get on your knees and get to work.

Leeta, still shell-shocked from the cock slapping against her face, stares blankly at the rod as Lyco sinks to her knees, joining her sister under the desk. Up close like this, the two can't help but stare in wonder. Kuro's shaft is big, thick and carries an unmistakable musk that makes them a little woozy just from a whiff. Above all, the word the two think to describe it as is dangerous. This thing is going inside of them somehow. They begin to wonder if maybe they made the wrong choice until Kuro calls out.

Kuro: It ain't gonna suck itself, ladies.

He grabs their hair and pulls them towards him, forcing their noses against his heavy ballsack. The pair wrinkle their noses, trying to filter out the powerful stench of Kuro's sweaty balls.

Kuro: Smells good, doesn't it? You know what though? It tastes even better.

The twins, reluctant they may be, understand an order when they hear one. They stick out their tongues and press them against her sack, the pair wincing as the strong musk assaulting their nostrils now stains their tongues.

Kuro: There we go girls, you didn't put up much of a fight, so the least you can do is clean up all the sweat from my balls, right?

The twins grumble and groan, unamused by his tauntings as they lap at his salty sack, slurping up every last bit of ballsweat they can find.

Kuro: Fffuck yeah.

The dark god grunts, taking another sip of his drink.

Kuro: Now do the shaft, sluts.

The pair do as they're told, dragging their tongues up from Kuro's balls and up to the base of his cock, all the while trying to keep the shame out of their minds. Junior had often tried to 'charm' them, to get them together under his desk, and they had spent who knows how long shutting him down. At a certain point, it became more of a dumb joke between the three of them than anything serious. And yet, in less than an hour since walking into the club, Yang already has them under the same desk they've been avoiding since they first got hired.

Kuro: There we go, such obedient sluts.

He coos, his red eyes shimmering with satisfaction as he watches the pair slowly drag their tongues across his shaft, their eyes locked together, as if trying to find solace in each other. It's cute, Kuro thinks. Almost cute enough to keep him from interrupting it, almost. He tugs on Leeta's hair and pulls her away.

Kuro: Fix me another drink.

She blinks for a moment and then rushes over to former owner's booze collection, pour all the same stuff her sister did.

Meanwhile, Kuro focuses his attention at Lyco, stroking her hair as she continues to lick.

Kuro: Alright, enough messing around. Suck it.

She hesitates for a moment, looking back at sister before being pulled back to face Kuro's rod.

Kuro: Hey, hey. Don't look at her, look at me. If I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?

Lyco: Yes….

She trails off, not sure what to call the fox who's been making his gargle ballsweat.

Kuro: You can call me Sir.

Lyco: ...Yes, sir.

She says, wrapping her lips around the tip of Kuro's cock. The taste immediately assaults Lyco's tongue, the potency causing her to startle and give a little 'eep.' Kuro chuckles, and takes the drink out of Leeta's hand, taking a swig before pushing her down to her knees.

Kuro: Take care of my balls while your sister handles the shaft.

There's a hint of annoyance in Leeta's face, but whatever misgivings she has, she doesn't express, instead lathering the dark god's sack with attention.

Kuro: Good girl.

He coos, leaning back and enjoying her drink and the sight of these two cute sisters sucking his dick. The look of indignation on their faces making it all the sweeter as they suck and lick, Lyco swirling her tongue around Kuro's shaft as she reluctantly bobs up and down, and Leeta a little below her, a single angry eye visible as she gives Kuro's ball short, swift tongue lashes.

Kuro lazily grabs Lyco's hair and pulls her deeper, forcing her down her shaft, inch by inch until her nose is pressed against a dark god's stomach. Lyco's arms flail against Kuro's side, doing little else but amusing the woman.

Kuro: Hey, you choose taking dick over finishing our fight. Why don't you thank me for even giving you this mercy?

Leeta: Hey you-

She starts, causing Kuro to set his drink down and pull on her hair as well, forcing his balls into her open mouth. The sisters sit there for a moment, choking on his junk until finally…

Leeta: THANN YEW.

Kuro: 'Thann yew' what?

Leeta: THANN YEW, SAH!

They both manage to get out, prompting Kuro to let them go. The pair pull back an instant, coughing and gagging while trying to catch their breath. The dark god drinks in the sight for a moment, enjoying their annoyance before pointing back at his crotch.

Kuro: Alright, switch.

He commands, watching as Lyco dives under shaft, and Leeta's angry gaze locks with his cockhead. The pair hesitates for only a moment before getting to work, Lyco's licks longer and slower than her sister's, and Leeta's blowjob more focused on going faster and deeper than using her tongue to caress the shaft.

Kuro: Fffuck.

He grunts in pleasure, feeling his balls begin to churn.

Kuro: Have you girls sucked cock together before? If not, you're fucking naturals at it. Switch.

The girls switch once more, and again, and again, switching between cocksucker and ball-licker whenever ordered to, until the pleasure is finally too much for Yang. She grabs them both by the hair and forces them onto her tip.

Kuro: Kiss it sluts, show me how grateful you are to be leaving this place with a dicking rather than a beating.

The pair does just that, planting little pecks over her tip as fast they can, occasionally even licking it after the kiss. Kuro runs a hand through hair and moans, letting himself get lost in the moment as his balls begin to tighten. He grabs the twins and pushes their cheeks together and roaring out

Kuro: Tongues out!

The pair, seeing what's coming, stick out their tongues and close their eyes, flinching in unison as hot, thick ropes of sticky cum splash against their faces. Kuro makes sure to keep them in place, roaring in delight as he empties his balls all over their pretty features, erasing their perpetual haughty, indignant expression under a coat of white.

Lyco and Leeta quietly stick their salty tongues back in their mouths as they try to wipe away some of the jizz from their eyes.

Lyco: Can we go no-

The powerful dark god easily tosses the two up on desk, with Lyco on her back and Leeta on top of her, forcing them face to face.

Kuro: That was just the foreplay girls. Now lick each other clean while I have myself the main course.

The pair grumble, but want Kuro's hot cum off their faces almost as much as Kuro wants to watch them lick it all off. Lyco and Leeta give tentative licks, lapping as much cum as they can as the brawny brawler rips off their dresses and thongs leaving them utterly bare, as she uses his magic to burn their clothes to ash.

With no delay, Kuro shoves his cock straight into Leeta's cunt, causing her jolt forward and take a long lick off cum off her sister's face, all the way from jaw to forehead. Kuro chuckles, enjoying the wonderful family moment between the two as he saws her hips back and forth, enjoying Leeta's warm, wet snatch. And with just as little warning, he invades Lyco's folds, forcing a similar reaction to her sister.

Kuro gives a few pumps to one before switching to the other girl, forcing the occasional low, whispered moan as they continue to lick each other clean. They've done a pretty good job on each other so far, though it's clear they won't be able to get it all off without a proper shower to get them nice and wet.

Speaking of wet, between the spit shine and their needy little cunts, Kuro feels like he's got himself lubed up for the real main course. He DID say he'd be leaving these girls with a limp, after all. He grabs Leeta by the hips and, with a single quick motion, bottoms out inside of her ass.

Leeta: Fuuhhhhhhkkkk!

The top twin cries, her entire body winding up into a tight, frozen position as Kuro hammers into her backside.

Lyco: Gedditouttttt!

Her sister sharing a sister sentiment, jolting in shock as Kuro buries his cock in her sister. Kuro grunts in pleasure and gives Lyco a hard slap on the ass just for the fun of it.

Lyco: H-hey!

She protests, trying to push herself and her sister off the desk.

Lyco: Stop! This isn'-

Kuro: This…

He starts, pushing her back down with a single hand.

Kuro: Is exactly what you agreed to. If you want to help your sister, make her feel good.

He smirks at the mental gymnastics Lyco goes through, the gears in her head quite clearly turning as she tries to reconcile her desire to help her sister with what 'make her feel good' means. She eventually decides to her sister's wellbeing is more important than any...awkwardness about the situation later, and reaches her hand down to Leeta's crotch, finding her clit and pinching it between her fingers. Leeta lets out a low moan, causing Lyco to jolt. The pair share meaningful look for just a moment, and Leeta whispers a quiet 'thank you' before Lyco snakes her other hand down towards her own clit, rubbing it furiously as Kuro's relentless hammering captures Leeta's full attention once more, pounding with such vigor that the entire desk shakes under them, seeming as if it might fall at any moment.

The tortured wood manages to hold though, even as Kuro's merciless pace positively wrecks the girl below her. Tears stream down Leeta's face as the dark god bottoms out inside of her, eliciting a feminine whine from her with every thrust.

Leeta: Fffuckfuckfuck~!

She mutters, her eyes glazed over in pleasure as Kuro forces it out of her abused hole.

Lyco looks up and her sister and the blissed out expression on her face as it bobs up and down from the pounding. She keeps her furious pace, teasing both her and her twin's clit in an effort to ease the abuse coming from the horny it hardly seems like abuse anymore, with how her sister is moaning.

The whines quickly turn to shrill moans, Leeta's voice reaching a furious staccato as Kuro jackhammers into her tiny hole, causing tiny quivers that turn into full-body convulsion, the haughty young woman now wantonly moaning as her tight ass clenches and massages Kuro's rod. Kuro lets out a low groan and squares his feet, planting herself deep inside Leeta's ass as her balls tighten from bliss. Kuro's legs shake in pleasure as he paints Leeta's insides white, filling her up to the brim with her seed. With a satisfied sigh, Kuro pushes the girl aside, letting her legs dangle off the desk as she lies face down, her cummy asshole gaping wide.

Kuro: Alright,

He says, stroking his still erect cock as he stares down at Lyco, the girl seemingly stunned.

Kuro: Your turn.

Kuro grabs Lyco's legs and presses her knees against her chest.

Kuro: Keep 'em there, cutie.

He orders, giving her swollen clit a playful flick. Grinning wildly at the sight of her leaky cunt.

Lyco does as he's asked, wrapping her arms around her knees as Kuro lines up her cum-slick cock. The pink wolf girl bites her lip and quietly shakes, the feeling of a thick cock pressing against her rosebud filling her with apprehension. And soon, something else.

Kuro drives into Lyco's tight hole the same way she did her sister, starting off with a fast and merciless pace and pressing his chest against Lyco's breasts. Kuro can't help but smirk as he stares at Lyco, her face contorting into a mix of discomfort and surprise with every thrust. Lyco tries to put a brave front and suppress the little whines, but every time Kuro hilts his cock inside of her, a girlish squeak comes forth.

Kuro: Is my cock too big for you?

Lyco: Y-yesss.

She whines.

Lyco: I- I've never.

Kuro: You'll get used to it.

Kuro interrupts, suddenly lifting her to her feet. Lyco's knees buckle, the poor girl having to wrap her arms around the bruiser just to stay standing.

Kuro: Cute. But bend over.

Lyco takes a moment to find her footing before bending at the hip, her hands on her rear to spread herself wide. Kuro chuckles at the submissive gesture, but continues on with his little plan, grabbing Lyco and forcing her face first into her sister's cum-ruined ass.

Kuro: Looks like your sister needs a little help cleaning up. Why don't give her a hand?

Lyco tries to turn away, the cum from her sister's gaping hole smearing across her face.

Lyco: N-no way! You want me to l-lick my sister's b-butt?

Kuro doesn't say a word, instead just leveling his gaze at the girl, his bright red eyes almost as threatening as his hard cock. Lyco's mind wanders, the girl weighing her options against Kuro's imperious glare before finally deciding to turn back. She gives a heavy sigh followed by a reluctant lick, her tongue tentatively exploring Leeta's depths. Leeta gives a delighted shiver, followed closely by Lyco doing the same.

An odd but very cute sight, and as much as Kuro enjoys it, he doesn't let the moment stop him, continuing to pummel Lyco's poor hole into the same kind of wreck she left Leeta in. Kuro lets out low grunts of pleasure with every thrust, Lyco's tight, warm ass the perfect sleeve for his cock.

Kuro: Fuck. You girls were made for this.

He coos, purposely thrusting hard enough to force Lyco's face deeper into her sister's cheeks, practically suffocating her until...

After a little bit, Kuro pulls on Lyco's hair, causing her to gasp and cough.

Kuro: What tastes better, my cum or your sister's asshole?

Lyco: Y-your cum…

She murmurs.

Kuro: Then you better clean up every last bit of it.

He commands, pushing her face back into Leeta's rear and giving Lyco a hard swat on the ass. She lets out a cute yelp, inviting Kuro to give her another, followed by another, and another, forcing cute little muffled moan out of her as he pumping inside her ass.

Leeta, still stunned and barely present from her dicking, squirms as her sister laps up all the sticky cum from her insides, letting out low moans until, eventually, Kuro pulls Lyco away, inspecting her work and finding it completely licked clean.

Kuro: Took ya long enough. Now, give her ass a goodbye kiss.

Kuro lets her go and sits back in his chair, lazily stroking his cock as Lyco reluctantly bends back down, using her hands to spread Leeta's cheeks wide, and plants her lips against her twin's rosebud. Loud kissing noises fill the air as she peppers her backdoor in kisses, leaving Leeta's O-ring with a light cum glaze as it transfers over from Lyco's lips.

Kuro: Alright, I'm tired of doin' your job for you. I've gotta do all the pumping, I've gotta make you do basic things like clean up my cum. Honestly, your girls really need to step it up. How about you handle things for a bit?

He says, patting his crotch.

Lyco nods and turns around, backing into Kuro and lining up his cock with her leaking cunt, lowering herself down until Kuro stops her.

Kuro: Nice try. Now use the right hole.

Lyco mutters quietly and shifts around, lining up her asshole with Kuro's rod, briefly hesitating as it prods her abused butt. In the end, she pushes herself down, her back and shoulders going stiff as she gently bounces up and down. Lyco struggles to keep up, unable to match Kuro's pace from before as she bounces on his rod, weak, shrill moans escaping her lips with every thrust.

Kuro: Come on, you aren't even making it to the hilt.

He mocks her.

Kuro: And you're going so slow.

Lyco: I- Your thing was- It was...breaking me before, I'm doing the best I can…

Kuro gives a satisfied sigh and runs his hand across Lyco's body, starting at her tummy and snaking all the way up to her neck, grasping it firmly in her hand.

Kuro: But things can be so much prettier when they're broken.

Using his grip, he gently guides her another inch deeper, forcing a loud moan from the girl before letting go, her hand now reaching for her axe, grabbing it near the head. She turns the pommel towards Leeta, and plunges it inside of her ass, the hole easily accepting the metal rod without much resistance.

Kuro: And so much more fun.

Kuro thrusts her pommel inside Leeta's ass with ease, the stunned girl giving whorish moans as the metal rod pins her against the desk, causing it to creak much like it did when Kuro fucked her on top of it the first time. Lyco watches all of that happen, going a little deeper and a little faster with every bounce, her own moans matching the timing of her sister's.

Eventually the room is full of nothing but the sound of flesh on flesh and loud, wild moans, the pair worked up into a furious staccato as thick, large rods violate their rears. Their short moans turn out loud, desperate cries as their bodies begin to quake, Leeta shaking the desk while Lyco loses control of her legs, falling into Kuro's lap and taking his cock all the way to the hilt.

Lyco's head shoots skyward and her arms flail wildly in front of her as she quivers in white hot bliss, her ass contracting perfectly around Kuro's cock, just like her sister, and sending the dark god into a hazy fervor. He wraps his free hand around Lyco's waste and keeps her pushed down, roaring in delight as a streak of lightning shoots up her spine, the bliss almost too much to handle as shot after shot of white goo paint's Lyco's insides.

Kuro: Fuck!

He cries, taking a deep breath.

Kuro: You're shit fighters, but fantastic little cocksleeves.

Lyco and Leeta are far too tired to argue, much less put up a fight when Kuro starts using the axe pommel in Leeta's ass to lift her up slightly, just high enough to push her off the pole with a single motion and send her tumbling to the floor.

Kuro then gets up, taking Lyco along with him. He uses his feet to turn Leeta around, so her back is to the floor, and then forces Lyco to squat over her face with her arms stuck out behind her head.

Kuro: Alright, your sister was nice enough to clean your asshole out, now it's time to return the favor.

There's a moment of hesitation before Leeta arches her neck up a little and plunges her tongue inside of Lyco's rear, causing her to flinch in surprise. A complex array of emotions run across Lyco's face, not the least of which could be described as 'confused pleasure.'

Kuro then lets his massive cum-slick cock slap against Lyco's face, his red eyes burning as he stares down at the girl.

Kuro: Now clean it.

Lyco doesn't hesitate, popping the cock in her mouth right away and using her tongue to try and lather every single inch as she bobs down on it, pushing herself down to the very base and swirling her tongue around even as she fights to suppress a gag.

Kuro: Good girls.

He coos, pulling Lyco back for a moment.

Kuro: Do you like the taste of your ass more, or your sister's?

Lyco: M-mine…

She mutters, unable to meet Kuro's gaze.

Kuro: What about you?

He says, tapping Leeta with his foot.

Kuro: You like the way your sister's ass tastes?

Leeta still drunk on assgasms, pulls back and lets out a weak

Leeta: Yesss….

Lyco is unsure if she means it, or if she's just saying it to appease Kuro. Either way, it seems to have worked, the dark god giving a crooked smile.

Kuro: Well, if you like the taste so much, why don't I help ya out?"

Suddenly, both of Kuro's hands grip Lyco's hair, and the dark god forces the entire length of his girthy cock straight down her gullet. The sudden and powerful throat pummeling causes Lyco to lose her balance and fall ass first onto Leeta's face. She lets out a surprised muffled yelp, the feeling of her sister's tongue slithering into the depths of her ass now mixed with the taste of Kuro's cock in her mouth. She tries to get up, but the dark god won't letting, keeping her pressed down against Leeta's face as he abuses her throat. Kuro's heavy balls slap against Lyco's chin, until, finally, they begin to tighten, the dark god letting out a delighted moan as he presses his crotch against Lyco's face, dumping an entire load into the gagging girl's gullet.

Once he's done cumming, Kuro doesn't pull out however, he leaves his still fully erect cock parked in Lyco's throat.

Kuro: Ahhh~

He sighs, patting Lyco on the head.

Kuro: By the way, did I forget to mention that I can go for hours, and hours, and hours at a time?

Kuro's mouth curls up into a smile as he watches Lyco's face begin to pale, the realization of just what she's signed up for only now truly dawning on her.

**2 Hours later**

The wolf twins are both cum-filled wrecks, passed out on the black desk while Kuro sits in his chair. Kuro made sure to force out as many twin orgasms as he could. So many, that they simply couldn't take anymore, their minds shutting off to save them from the pleasure.

Kuro: Sorry girls I lied, never trust a dark god love sex! Anyway, take them away, clean them up, give them some brand new clothes and then take them back home afterward.

The demon nodded as he grabs the twins with Lupe and walks through a large portal before disappearing. The dark god has claimed three girls in single day.

Kuro: Well then, I am done for the day, it's time to go home!

He snaps his fingers teleported back to Rouge's house.


End file.
